Reasons to Wear Red
by Peyton Adalyn
Summary: A new group of villians are planning to take down the titans,and the titans new and old need to work together to take them down before it's too late. and together they will find a reason to wear red! O/C warning!...(it does get better after the first couple chapter I swear!)
1. Villians

**O/C cast:**

**Heroes:**

**Skye Sullivan/ sandstorm -missd1athlete**

**Eliott Ross/Luce-supergurl107**

**Angela "Angel" Brooks/Tecna- Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost**

**Cody Jason Wyld/ winner-anon**

**Damian Kane/Zephyr- All Knowing 1**

**Eden Noelle McNeil/Jemima- Moonlit kit**

**Villains:**

**Rorey Sim/Razor- Supergurl107**

**Natsuki Amarillo/ Blood- BeBe says hi**

**Brittney Fields/ Ace- BeBe says hi**

**Danielle Branwen/Pyroflame- SladeRavenFan**

**3FALL3N/Akasha- 3fall3n (I know you wanted hero but I have a really good idea for your character! Please don't be mad! I also have a question for you can you PM me?)**

**There is the cast plus my characters which are not mentioned here but you will see!**

Reason to Wear Red chapter 1 Villains

"Our time is now!" a high pitched voice rang out though an onslaught of people, "we will no longer be pushed around by the people who call themselves heroes." The voice paused. "We will fight and we will win. Together we will take down the Titans and eventually the entire Justice League." A woman around the age of nineteen, her wildly curled hair was such a pale blonde it looked white, she was dressed in a forest green halter; that showed a small part of her midriff, a black cotton skirt with green leggings, tall black boots, silver utility belt and a domino mask to cover her eyes. She looked upon the group of people with a smirk on her face, "We are the legion, and we will rule all!" with that a loud cheer erupted, and her smile grew into a Cheshire cat grin. With that she walked off the stage.

"Bit strong for our first meeting don't cha think?"

A deep voice greeted her ears, "I have to get them excited don't I?" she replied turning around to face her 'partner in crime' Phoenix aka. Landon Pierce, "must you always pick at everything."

Phoenix was dressed in a black body suit with a phoenix coming out of fire was on his chest, a gold utility belt, domino mask, and black combat boots. "I only pick to annoy you," he said bringing his face down to her ear, "and you know that."

She pushed him away, "not here," she said sternly.

He shrugged and backed away.

"Where is Akasha?" the girl said.

"I don't know" he replied.

"You were supposed to be watching her."

"I'm not her baby sitter, she is 15."

She glared at him.

"I'm right here Alexa." A small girl said behind her.

Alexa froze, "What did you call me?"

"Your name…" the girl said nonchalantly.

The older girl rounded on her, "I told you not to call me that! Not around 'colleagues'" she air quoted, "my name is siren."

"Whatever Alexa." She rolled her eyes.

Alexa smiled at her, "I told you, _call me Siren_" she said coolly.

"Yes,Siren." The words were pulled from her mouth. "You used your powers on me." She said stunned and slightly hurt.

"That's what happens when you don't listen." She said looking down at the girl, in her black studded boots and her brown hair and red highlights, "come on lets go meet the recruits," she said turing to leave.

"Oh cause that's sounds like a blast!" she said laying on thick sarcasm.

"Come on squirt." Landon said ruffling her hair.

She gentility hit him but followed, suit.

"Alright, everyone state you name and ability," Siren said looking at five teens in front of her.

"Razor, I can change and of limbs into weapons," A boy the same age as her said.

She examined him he was tall; taller than Landon tall, pale and had spiky with brown eyes. "That's an interesting power, show me."

He gave her a quick nod of the head and within seconds his skin and hair turned a sapphire blue, and his left hand was a long and sharp machete.

"Impressive," she watched him change back, "next."

"Ace, I can manipulate energy." A small girl the same age and size as Akasha said with a smirk.

"Let me see" Ace took a deep breath, the lights began to flicker, and two lines of pure electricity can down and formed whips. "Are you only capable of manipulating electrical energy?"

"Well it really just energy around me."

"I mean can you use energy in people?"

"Well I don't know I've never tried." The young woman said.

"We will have to experiment with that," Siren looked to the person next to the girl, "and you are?"

"Blood, I control the weather." The boy looked up at the woman talking to him.

"My, you are a pretty boy; sure you're not a hero in disguise?"

Blood's eyes narrowed at that comment.

"Siren! He is with me!" Ace jumped in.

"Are you dating?" she asked.

The girl looked over at her friend, "No," she replied, "we are just friends."

"Good, relationships are a weakness and no one should ever know if you are in one." She continued down the line, "you," she said to the tan, brown haired girl in front of her, "name and power."

"Pryroflame, I am Pyrokinetic." She said very straight forward.

"Nice, we have another flame thrower." Landon said.

"Hush." Siren chided. "Last but hope fully not least who are you?"

A boy who was about 17 looked up at her with a big smile, "the name's Zeth, and I can teleport." He said shaking shaggy bright red hair out of his eyes. "and before you ask…." He disapeard ad reapeard right behind blonde women "yeah I really do have powers. If you don't mind me asking what about you three what is your name and powers?"

Landon turned to look at him, "The name is Phoenix, and I am also a pyro, and I can also regenerate through fire, and my tears also heal, but don't expect me to be crying on you."

"Nice, what about you shrimpy?" Zeth asked.

"I am Akasha, and I can control shadows, fly, and talk to animals." She said.

"Lovely, what about you hotness?" he said teleporting to her side and throwing his arm around her sholder.

"Siren, and let's just say I have a voice like black canary, and if you don't remove your arm I will be happy to demonstrate my power to the fullest extent." She replied very unenthused.

He retracted his arm very fast after that.

"You are free to go I will send you a message for when we will strike, good day." Turning she grabbed Akasha and Phoenix's arm and stalked away to her office on the other end of the building.

"You didn't tell them….Alexa why didn't you tell them?" Akasha asked, highly confused.

"You mean why I didn't tell them I can control them if I want to, do you mean that?" she said laced with sarcasm, "do you really think that would be a good idea, any power dealing with the mind is not exactly the most popular power, everyone would think I was controlling them!"

"I know that but it might blow up in your face if you lie to them."

"You….you don't get it. I…I'm not in the mood for this now. We need to think to think of a plan to get the titans attention." She said a smile playing at her lips.

**And there is chapter one! **

**Wow it sucks but I haven't written in a while so I'll get better. I hoped you liked it. I don't own teen titans or justice league! Please review and give me tips that wold be very helpful! Thank you**

**-Payton Adalyn**


	2. Heroes!

**So here it is after two weeks! I am so sorry for taking so long I was unbelievably busy but today I was like screw it I'm gonna write so here it is! Haha. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they were all so nice a positive, and they really made me want to write for everyone! (Cheesy as it sounds, but it's true!) Again thank you! I do not own teen titans (but how awesome would it be if I did!) please R&R! So without further ado here is Reason to Wear Red chapter 2: Heroes! **

Chapter 2 Heroes

"So," a strong voice said, "what have we got?" Dick Grayson; the former boy wonder and the current Nightwing, was sitting at a circular table with the other four members of his team. To his right was Victor Stone; aka Cyborg, next to him was Garfield Logan; aka Beast boy, On his right was Raven Roth, and on her right and Nightwing's left was Koriand'r; better known as Starfire. "We have been doing auditions for the past three days I want to hear everyone's recommendations, which includes there name, age and power."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright my first nomination is Skye Sullivan/sandstorm, she can control sand, which she carries with her, and she also has hunting weapons on her as well. She is 17 years old." Night wing said passing a folder with her picture on it to Cyborg.

"Well I personally nominate Angela "Angel" Brooks/Tecna," Cyborg said smiling, "She is pretty awesome, she is a techno path and she has a bit of robot in her."

"Aw, looks like the Tin man went to OZ and found a heart…I detect a crush," Beast boy whispered loudly to Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg glared at him, "ha. That coming from the boy with less brains then the scarecrow. As I was saying she is like me but more human. She is 16."

"My turn dudes," The changeling said with his signature grin plastered on his face, "Cody Jason Wyld/ Winner, he can copy any non-metahuman skill, like karate and stuff."

"Brilliant use of the English language" Raven muttered.

He stuck his tongue out at her. The dude is 15… I think." Beast boy said passing along the folder he was holding.

"My nomination is Eden Noelle McNeil/Jemima, she can us the power of the moonlight. They are magic based and she also is a decent sword fighter." Raven said with a monotone. "She is 18 years old." She passed along the folder she was holding.

"I do believe it is my turn, is it not?" Starfire said. "I would like to have Eliott Ross/Luce on the team! She has light bolt powers and she can teleport! She is at the age of 17!" She passed along Eliott's folder.

"Is that all the nominees?" Nightwing asked.

"No," Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"O…K…who else would you like to have join the new team?"

"Umm, well Rae and I wanted to nominate, Damian Kane/Zephyr." The green boy said.

"He has aero kinesis, and he is 15." Raven finished for him.

"Alright, now is that it?"

He received a collective nod.

"Right, well let's go let our new recruits know." He said slowly standing up. "Ok titans go!"

The rest of the team got up letting out an irritated moan.

"What?" The former boy wonder asked.

XXX

In the common area sat around 20 teens, all eager to hear who would be the apprentices to the famous five that was the titans. As Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy walked into the room, it was as if all the noise just stopped.

"Good afternoon everyone," the leader said, "you have all been very patient, and now your wait is over, our first recruit is," There was a simultaneous intake of breath and he paused, "Sandstorm."

A small girl with black legging-style pants, brown suede fringed moccasin boots complete with a cord of turquoise beading and black and white feathers around the top to hold them up, also a white off-the-shoulder crop top that shows off a small bit of her stomach, and on her back was a leather pack that was the same color as her boots, stood up. Skye walked up to the front of the room, her waist length, wavy black-brown hair that was down with a brown leather cord and golden eagle feather braided into an under-piece, shined in the florescent lights of common area. She stood next to Beast boy at the end of the line.

"Next is Luce." Nightwing continued.

Another girl around the height of 5'2 jumped off the floor and disappeared and then reappeared right next to Sandstorm. Everyone looked at her, she had Starfire's hair; but it was tied back in a ponytail, and sun kissed skin. Luce was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black Lace trimmed and tied with black ribbon tying in the front Corset over the long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black wedged riding boots with 3 buckles on the top sides, and her ears are double pierced with diamond studs and across her eyes was a domino mask.

"Tecna"

Yet another girl stood up, a faint smile on her face as she joined her future teammates. She had mid-length platinum blond hair with side-swept bangs that were short on the forehead and grew longer towards her head with the tips dyed hot pink that gradually turned lighter going up her hair. She was wearing a light purple jumpsuit; that matched her eyes, with light lime green accents, green fingerless gloves and light purple converses, silver stud earrings and silver bracelets.

"Zephyr"

"AH YEAH!" A boy that was about 5'6 stood up thrusting his fist in the air, a few cheers erupted with action.

Nightwing shot a look at Beast boy and Raven, who both gave him an apologetic smile.

Zephyr flew over the head of the other people and took a spot next to Tecna. He had short, white-blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with gray boots and gloves, along with a mask in the shape of a pair of wings on his face.

"Jemima" Nightwing stated less enthused then before zephyr's outburst.

An eighteen year old girl stood up and took her spot next to the very animated aero kinetic. She had waist length, wavy, light red hair that was pulled into a French braid all which complemented her hazel eyes. Her skin is fair and she has freckles under her eyes. She also had a slightly noticeable 'C' shaped scar on the inside of her wrist. Her outfit was colorful top and colorful skirt with black boots, a light blue knit cap on her head, butterfly pendant and a gold bracelet with a lone silver crescent moon charm on it.

"And last, but not least we have Winner."

A tall boy rose from where he was sitting and joined the rest of his team matters. He had Sky Blue eyes, blonde hair, and tanned bronze-ish skin. He was wearing a uniform that resembled that of the late David Cain.

"Thank you to all of those who tried out, remember never give up on your dream and keep working hard. You are all excused." With that the rejected heroes solemnly left titans tower.

Nightwing and the other four heroes stood in front of the newbies, "Congratulations, friends" Starfire said highly cheerful.

"Yeah, welcome to the titans dudes, and dudettes!" the green changeling added holding up his thumb.

Raven gave them a petite smile.

"Booyah! Newbies!" Cyborg cheered.

"Okay, so now down to business," the black haired man said. "You each will have a roommate considering the limited number of rooms, they will be as follows: Tecna and Sandstorm, Winner and Zephyr, and finally Luce and Jemima. We are not your parents so clean up after yourself, chores will be rotated weekly, and your training begins tomorrow at 6am; that includes the current titans as well.

Beast boy gave an audible sigh; which was returned with a glare from Nightwing.

"As for today," he continued, "you have the day o…"

He never finished his sentence because at that moment the alarm went off. With the grace he had from being a flying Grayson, Nightwing hurled himself in front of the computer. "It looks like a group of five or six is running rampant through the down town! Titans-"

"Wait Nightwing," Beast boy interrupted him, "why not send them?" the green man suggested pointing at the six teens they had just recruited.

"What?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Beastie boy!" Cyborg agreed.

"What?" the Grayson boy asked again.

"Indeed; glorious idea friend!" Star interjected.

"It could be a valued learning experience." Raven added lamely.

"NO!" Nightwing shouted making everyone jump. "They are untrained and it's their first day!"

"Dude, have you forgotten the three week of training they had while we were evaluating them!"

"I…but…" he stammered.

"Chill big boy, I think they can handle it." Cyborg said, trying to calm his friend.

He sighed and finally, "Fine they can go," Nightwing conceded, "But you are all to be carrying a communicator and call us _imminently _if there is any type of problem." He said handing each one a communication device.

They six teens nodded.

"Alright well, Titans GO!"

XXX

**And that's the end of chapter 2! I like this chapter so much better! I used almost exact descriptions that everyone who sent in a character sent me (all of you are wonderful)! Well please R&R thank you! Peace off and Bless your face!**


	3. 1st fight!

**Reason to Wear Red chapter 3! Thank you to everyone again for your reviews they are lovely 3! I do NOT own the teen titans. Please R&R!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3 Heroes**

"I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!" Zephyr said elated. "We are titans for like five minutes and we are already going on our first mission! This is awesome."

"We are only titans in training," Sandstorm said, slightly smiling at him, "we have a while to go before we become fully fledged titans."

"Yeah, but still, it's pretty awesome!" He said grinning ear to ear.

The six trainees were all pilled, surprising, into the T-car that was being drove by Luce who happened to be the oldest. They were are dying with excitement and anticipation about the upcoming battle and they were all doing a pretty good job of staying calm; well all of them except for Zephyr; that is, who hadn't shut up since they left.

"Dude!" Winner finally yelled at the highly excited boy. "SHUT UP!"

Zephyr looked slightly offended but said nothing.

**XXX Villains**

A tall blonde woman was standing in the middle of the street wild curls whipping in the around her face. Smiling as she watched the destruction going on in front of her. Looking around she saw Phoenix and Pyroflame setting things on fire, Blood and Ace were destroying food stands, Razor was cutting through cars with two long blades coming from his arms, and Zeth was…she didn't quite know what he was due to him moving so fast. "This should get their attention don't you think?" Siren said, to the girl next to her, smiling.

"I guess," Akasha agreed lamely. "I think you could have gone about this in a bigger way personally."

Siren looked at the girl cocking her eyebrow. "Bigger? How so?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one who comes up with the plans I just think…ya know it could be better."

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked back to the chaos going on around her. And that's when she saw it, in all its blue and silver glory there driving down the road was the T-car.

XXX Heroes

Coming upon the destruction of the town square all of the people in the car mouth's dropped. Three or more buildings were on fire, cars lay split in half, food stands lay scattered everywhere, and in the middle there were about eight people causing all the trouble.

"Holy crap," Zephyr finally said.

"I have a feeling this might be over our heads." Luce said stating what everyone was thinking.

"Well we will never know if we don't find out." The boy with the white-blonde hair said getting out of the car.

"He's right. Titans, let's go!" Sandstorm yelled following Behind Zephyr.

XXX Villains

"Finally," the woman murmured to herself, "team!" She yelled. Her six other team members stopped what they were doing and quickly surrounded her, "we have guests."

A boy, around the age of fifteen, dressed in white flew out of the car; and soon after that five more people quickly followed suit with getting out of the car, and Siren knew none of them. "Cease and desist you harmful actions at once!" A girl with pink tips in her hair yelled to them.

Alexa was speechless, these people, these _kids_ were not the titans, not even close.

"Who the hell are you?" Razor yelled.

"We are the titans," A girl with blackish brown hair called back to them, "and if you don't stop destroying this town we will take you down!"

A snort followed by a feminine laugh came after that girl's statement; "You have got to be joking," Siren said finally coming out of her shock, "destroy them!"

With those words five of the people surrounding them sprang into action against these said 'titans'. Akasha and Razor stayed back and stood beside Siren, not saying anything.

XXX Heroes

"Titans," Sandstorm yelled, "move!"

The rest of her teammates charged at the oncoming villains. Luce teleported towards a tall man with fire spurting from his palms only to be greeted with a tap on the shoulder from a boy with shaggy red hair, "You're it," he said. She turned to him hands and eyes glowing white with light energy. Noticing this he disappeared in a flash and reappeared across the street from her seeing this she teleported after him.

"Hey! Hottie!" Zephyr called to Pyroflame, "I think you need to cool off a bit!" huge gusts of air shot from his hands at the brunette baddie.

She was pushed back about twenty feet, fixing herself she replied, "I don't know what's worse your outfit or your lame attempt to be funny!"

He was about to reply when blast of flames was shot at his face, he yelped and flew into the air barley missing the fire.

The girl below him kept shooting balls of fire at him laughing, as he desperately tried to avoid being hit.

Phoenix was up against Tecna who kept blocking the fire coming at her with the shields she had on her wrists. He continued coming at her throwing fire ball after fire ball. Thinking quickly she produced a small bomb from her hand and threw it at him at the same time he threw his flames at her, the bomb and the fire met in the middle blowing up send the two flying in opposite directions.

Jemima was fighting Ace; Jemima had a long sword and was blocking the energy blast coming from Ace. "That the best you got?" The red head said trying to sound brave.

"Not even close!" The blonde haired blue eyed girl said smirking. She stretched out her hand and a blade made out of pure electrical energy was now entertained in her fingers. "Let's really test out your sword fighting skills, shall we?" They charged each other exchanging thrusts and parries.

That left Winner and Sandstorm versing Blood. Sandstorm was continuously using sand from her backpack to try and hit him luck for him he dogged them repeatedly.

"Are you going to keep dancing pretty boy or are you gonna show us what you can really do?" Winner mocked highly irritated.

Both Blood and Sandstorm glared at him. "You really want to see what I can do?" He asked backing away, "fine." His eyes glazed over to a dark black and he floated in the air and all of a sudden dark clouds rolled in a loud clap of thunder made everyone stop for a moment and quickly resume fighting.

XXX Villains

Alexa growing steadily angrier looked over to Akasha, "Go deal with the person who pissed Blood off."

The girl looked at her.

"Now would be nice! Before he accidently strikes everyone with lighting!"

Akasha nodded and sprinted off to the boy who had caused Blood to create this possible life threating storm. "Hey, loser!" She shouted at the boy.

Turning his head a little late and received a studded boot to the face. Getting up he looked onto a girl with dark brown hair with highlights, she was dressed in a red spandex shirt that cut off at her midsection and elbows, a black skirt with black leggings, and black studded boots.

"That wasn't very nice thing to say to Blood," she mocked.

"This coming from the villain, that's rich." He retaliated, "And the names Winner not loser."

"Could have fooled me," she sneered.

He scowled at her.

Taking that as her cue she attacked, he was ready this time and due to his powers he was able to match her blow by blow.

Blood still hadn't stopped and that was beginning to worry Siren, "We need Ace to calm him down" she mused to herself. "Razor, go and switch with Ace so she can get Blood to stop!"

He gave her a quick jerk of the head and sprinted off in the direction of his female teammate. "Ace, go calm him down!" he said as he reached her. Without a second thought the girl sprinted off in the direction of her friend. Turning to the girl that Ace was just facing he grinned and said, "So princess, Shall we dance?" Hand turning into large blades he lunged.

Brittney ran as fast as she could to reach Natsuki, the girl that was fighting him had been blown back about thirty feet away from him, Brittney was having trouble herself reaching her friend. "BLOOD!" she called.

Siren just watched everything go on, these titans weren't the best, but they were putting up a damn good fight, which just meant they weren't ready for the real titans, and that just made her mad. After a few minutes she observed that the storm was clearing away, Blood had calmed down. She let out a sonic scream that made every one stop. "Retreat!"

Almost reluctantly her team was backing away running away from the battle leaving the way they came, Landon ran up to her slightly touching her forearm, looking at him she whispered for him to leave not at all moving herself. Walking toward the extremely confused 'titans', looking over toward Zeth who hadn't left yet and she ordered him to leave, he rapidly vanished. Turning her attention back to the teens she addressed them, "_hello,_" her voice was soft a smooth, "_sit down._"

They couldn't help but obey.

"_This is what you are going to do, you are going to tell Nightwing that we are here to fight him and his team, not your pathetic excuse for a team; understand?_"

They nodded.

"_I'm going to leave now, and you won't be able to move until I am no longer in sight" _She looked over the six on the ground, "_and no following_" she added as an afterthought. With that she left and they didn't move until they could no longer see the woman.

XXX Heroes

That's when they looked at all the damage, and Zephyr said what they were all thinking, "We are sooooooo dead."

XXX  
><strong>and that's the end of chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and there was enough dialogue because that is what a majority of people asked for! Woo it is 11:29 where I live so it is still the weekend I kept my promise woo! <strong>


	4. Introductions

**After almost a week and a half of waiting here is chapter 4! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews they are lovely! Well I don't own teen titan! Please Review I really do love reading them and I reached 100 so yeah that is pretty sweet! Enough rambling of incoherent nonsense here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 Heroes

"So….I'm not sure I exactly understand, what happened? Nightwing said looking at the six disgruntled teens. They didn't look too worse of wear Zephyr did manage to get a few second degree burns that Raven heal in a matter of seconds and other then a few bruises they were virtually unscathed.

"Well," Tecna said tapping into the memory portion of the microchip in her brain she started to recount the battle, "There had to be about eight of them, but only five of them were fighting us to start with, two of them had powers that dealt with Pyrokinesis, one I think controlled…energy I couldn't tell, another could teleport just like Luce and one boy got really mad and a storm started, and the energy girl had to calm him down."

"Did the other three fight at all?" Dick Grayson questioned.

"Yeah they did….well two of them did…" Winner jumped in.

"Really," The leader said, "What could they do?"

"One could create weapons for hands, and the girl well as far as I could tell she just fought hand to hand, I didn't see her use any powers so I don't know if she has any at all." Tecna answered.

"You said that one of them fought but didn't? What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked highly confused.

"Well she more or less stood there and watched until the end," Sandstorm interjected, "She screamed, like Black Canary scream, and she told the team to leave and once everyone was gone, she spoke but it was weird I…we could move talk nothing we could only do what she told us..."

"What did she say?"

"That they wanted to fight you and you team not us, and that we were not to move until she was gone." Zephyr said seriously.

"Interesting," the former boy wonder responded.

"I think that crazy woman is there leader." Zephyr added.

"Sir," Luce interrupted, "If I may I noticed that she had her whole team leave before she spoke to us…there is a possibility that maybe they don't know she has that power…"

"Or she didn't want them to be controlled like they we were," Tecna countered.

"I will keep that in mind. Is there anything else you would like to bring to my attention?"

"Yes, the person I was fighting seemed a little bit protective over their possible leader. He lightly touched her when she had everyone leave and she whispered something to her then he left." Tecna said.

"He could be a weakness for her," Nightwing deduced.

"When I fight people I remember there fighting pattern and I better prepare myself to fight them, if fight him at least one more time I can figure out a way to maybe capture him and gain information." Tecna added.

"Alright, that's good," he said looking around them again, "anything else?"

They shook their heads.

"Alright then I guess you guys have the rest of the day off to get to know each other and get settled into your rooms." He said turning away from them. "Oh!" he said turning his head back to them, "you guys did pretty well for you first time fighting as a team…good job." With that we walked away.

They all smiled.

"All righty let's get to know each other!" Zephyr said now excited. "I'll go first!" He flew over to the couch and dropped down making himself comfortable.

The rest of the group followed suit.

"Well, my name is Damian Kane, I am fifteen. Both of my parents are still alive, and I have no siblings, I am home schooled, and on a 'field trip' to a lab a prototype they had blew up and I got my powers of Aerokenisis! Which I must say is pretty freakin' sweet!"

"I didn't know this was a tell all introduction," Winner whispered to Jemima who giggled.

"Okay who is next?" Zephyr asked not hearing the other boys comment, "What about you…Sandstorm right?" he pointed to the tanned girl across from him.

"Yeah," Sandstorm said blushing, "well my name is Skye, I am seventeen, I don't know who my parents are; I was living off the land in Texas for quite some time with my twin brother who one day didn't come back from bringing home food. So then alone I traveled from city to city until I came to Jump and the rest is history."

"Hua, that suck about your brother," Zephyr said to her, "but I'm glad you are here!"

"Thank you." She said lightly.

"Who is Next? I think it should be Winner!" Damian said brightly.

"No," was all he replied.

"Why not?"

"You guys don't need to know anything about me!" he said standing up, "I'm going to bed." He left through the double doors.

"Okay well we will skip Polly Prissy Pants….Jemima how about you?"

She sighed, "Alright, my name is Eden, I am eighteen years old, both of my parents died and all I really have is my sister who means more to me than anything, and that is all I wish to disclose at the moment."

"Okay that is fine, everyone had thing they don't want to share. Moving on then!" He pointed to the girl with blonde hair with pink tips, "Let's hear it Tecna!" the boy said a little over enthusiastic.

"Well, my name is Angela, I am sixteen years old, I have five siblings, and both of my parents are deceased. When I was younger I would like to help my dad with work and both of us ended up in an explosion and my dad placed a chip in my brain and replaced my arms with robotic ones, and I was lucky enough to wake up briefly to hear him tell me he loved me. So now it's only me and my siblings, I was lucky enough to have them stay with an old friend from my high school while I am here."

"Angela you know that sounds like Angel that could be your nickname!"

"NO! I mean please I don't want to be called that."

"Alright, no nickname. Now on to Miss. Luce"

She gave him a bright smile, "my name is Elliot, I am 17 years old, and I am an only child and a single mother for my family. I know my dad was a super hero, but I don't know which one...I'm not even sure he even knows that I exist but that doesn't matter to me, because I only really need my mom."

"Interesting."

At that moment Raven walked into the common room and announced that it was time for bed, "Night wing also what you all to start think about who will become your leader so please keep that in mind, good night she said before disappearing through the floor.

"Leader! Sweet I wonder who it will be!" Zephyr said before leaving to room.

XXX

**SOOOO There is chapter four; it's kind of short but it more of a brief introduction of everyone. Who would you like to see as leader…I already have an idea but I would like see what people say! R&R bless your face and Peace off!**


	5. Anger, explanations, and some chitchat

**OMG an update the next day! What is this madness! :) Well I don't own teen titans and all that jazz! I hope you enjoy it! **

**XXX**

Reason to Wear Red Chapter 5 Villains

"I just can't believe it!" A tall nineteen year old woman wildly curly blonde hair ranted to a smaller girl with brown hair, "We were getting our asses handed to us by the preschool titans!" She seethed.

"We didn't get our asses handed to us, you are being over dramatic," the girl replied.

"Yeah," a young man also the age of nineteen concurred, "it was our first time fighting together and they certainly held their own, there were no causalities, and very minor injuries, and all in all it wasn't too bad." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

She groaned, "Yes that maybe true, but think about it if they were the real titans we would all be behind bars."

"Obviously," the girl said very plainly, "But it wasn't them so we just have to train more so we can overcome them next time, simple as that."

"Akasha, I know we have to train more it just makes me sick to my stomach think about how bad we could have been beaten', and orange is not a flattering color what so ever."

Akasha and Landon couldn't help but to laugh at her last statement, "Ah, baby you would look good in anything," he teased.

"Oh shut up," she said smiling and pushing him. "Hey! I almost forgot!"

"What?" He said looking mildly confused.

"You know what! What the hell! What was going through your mind the made you linger behind like that!"

"Um…well I was just making sure you were going to be okay." He replied slightly nervous.

"Alexa, calm down I don't think they thought anything of it Zeth did the lingered too." Akasha jumped in.

"Yes but that was out of suspicion, not anything else," she looked at the girl, "it's different and you know it."

She didn't reply.

Alexa sighed, "It doesn't matter, I don't care," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "come one lets go talk to the rest of the team.

XXX

"All I'm saying it was strange," Zeth was saying to the other five members, "it was like she didn't want us to see what she was going to do."

Some of them nodded in slight agreement.

The clang of metal doors was heard as Siren, Phoenix, and Akasha walked into the room.

"We had it tough yesterday," Siren said, "and that is completely my fault, I overestimated our abilities as a team, I wasn't thinking, I am sorry it will not happen again. Next time we will be better prepared."

"Whatever, I just want to tear shit up," Razor said stretching his arms above his head.

Siren glared, "We are not her to just 'tear shit up', we are here for domination. We are here to rule this pathetic city." She said anger seeping from every word.

Razor rolled his eyes and started picking at his finger.

"Hey," Zeth spoke up, "I have a question."

"Yes, what would that be?"

He ruffled his red hair and looked up at his leader, "So why did you stay behind, and how did you get away."

Both Phoenix and Akasha looked at her and saw her lips purse and her eye twitch.

Taking a deep breath her lips changed from being tight to relaxed in a coy smile, "I was simply passing a long a message, that is all."

"Okay…well how did you get away?"

"I threw a smoke pellet and walked away. Not exactly a new trick."

"Right…"

"Yes, well are there any more questions?"

"Yeah," This time it was ace who spoke up, "what is our next move going to be?"

"I'm not quite there yet but when I figure it out I will let you know," Siren replied.

"I have noticed an increase in gang activity around here," Blood said, "What if they get in our way."

"We take them down," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We take down anyone who gets in our way. Harder trainings start tomorrow at 6am do **not** be late, you are dismissed."

XXX Heroes

Zephyr walk into is new room to see his roommate sitting on his bed reading a think book. Sauntering over to the empty bed he plopped himself down, glancing over to the boy he was sharing his room with and asked, "Dude why did you leave in a huff when we were talking about ourselves?"

Not looking up from the book Winner replied, "because all you really need to know about me is my hero name and that's it." He flipped the page.

"Well that's pretty lame everyone shared, you could have at least stayed," He said feigning hurt in his voice.

No response, just a turn of a page.

Zephyr was starting to feel a little irritated. "Dude?"

Again, there was no response, just the sound of a page turning.

"Uh, hello?" the boy said, "I am kind of talking to you, the least you could do is put down you book."

Finally he responded, "I could, but I don't want to talk to you."

"Then put you book down and listen, you know common courtesy." He said anger rising.

"But then it would look like I care about what you have to say and to be painfully honest, I really don't give a crap about what you want to say." Winner said not looking up.

Zephyr was flabbergasted no one has ever said anything like that to him, and not knowing what to do, I he didn't do anything. He just got into his bed and stared at the wall until he fell asleep.

XXX

Tecna ad sandstorm entered their room to their pleasant surprise it was very spacious and they had their own changing areas. "This is nice," Sandstorm commented.

"Yeah," Tecna agreed.

They both sat on their respective beds, in awkward silence. "We are going to pick a leader soon…that's interesting…" Sandstorm said breaking the silence.

"Mmm…yeah it will be," the other girl said looking over at her roommate. "I have no idea who it will be…I mean everyone has leader potential. So it's going to be a tough decision."

Sandstorm laughed looking up at the celling, "I expect it will."

"Who do you think it will be?"

"I'm not quite sure who it will be, but I have an idea"

"Really, who is your idea?"

"Not, telling," She replied smiling,

"Okay," Tecna responded smiling.

"We better go to bed training is early tomorrow."

"Oh yes, don't remind me."

They both laughed, and went to bed.

XXX

Jemima and Luce were sitting in their beds, commencing in some small talk. "A little, I wish I was so lucky to have siblings."

"Yeah, she can be a pain sometimes, but she really does mean the world to me." Jemima said smiling.

Luce laid her back on her bed legs dangled of the side, "So how did your sister take it when you said that you were here?"

"She wasn't too happy about it, but eventually she came around and agreed that this was for best decision for me."

"That must be nice." Luce said smiling to herself. "Who is she staying with while you are here?"

"Uh…an old friend," She stuttered.

"Sweet," Luce propped herself back up, "I think I am going to take a shower, be right back."

Jemima gave her smile and a nod as she left.

Twenty minutes later Luce reentered the room all fresh and clean, the lights were off and her roommate was cover completely by the blanket fast asleep. The teleported quickly got changed and was about to slither in her own bed when she noticed that the window was open, rapidly teleporting to the frame she shut the glass and went straight back to bed, and in what seemed like an instant Luce was utterly unconscious.

XXX

**Well there she is Chapter 5! Yay! I hoped you liked it. Please R&R like the awesome people you are. Bless your face! **

**-PA**


	6. Training

**After a week and some I have chapter 6 done hooray! I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, I love reading them so much and quite a few make me laugh so again thank you! I don't own the teen titans or Justice League. Without further ado I present Reason to Wear Red Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6! Heroes**

**XXX**

Six groggy teens stood in front of the four original titans, "Good morning friends! Welcome to you first day of real titans training!" Starfire said supporting a huge grin.

Zephyr yawned.

"Okay!" She said keeping her ear to ear smile. "Since Nightwing is busy with trying to figure out who these new villains are, you will be training with just us."

"So this is what we will be doin', we are going to split you guys up into two groups of three," Cyborg continued, "Luce, Jemima, and Zephyr you are in one group, and Sandstorm, Winner, and Tecna are in a group."

"Luce, Jemima, and Zephyr you are with Beast boy and I," Raven said.

"And Sandstorm, Winner, and Tecna are with cyborg and I," Starfire said gesturing.

"Alright guys let's go!" Cyborg said holding up his thumb.

XXX

"We will be working on agility and control. I know you probably believe that you have control of your abilities, and you might be right to an extent," Raven said pacing before the three teens, "We are going to try and enhance your control."

"And we are gonna start with the best part of our training!" Beast boy said grinning, "I will run through the course first watch carefully!" Transforming into a sparrow he started, it took him two minutes.

When he finished and rejoined the small group he was slightly winded, "Well that's how you do that."

"What!" Zephyr asked eyes wide.

The green Changeling looked at him confused.

"We don't have you powers how in the heck are we supposed to get though that?" He asked slightly hysterical.

"You have to figure that out." Raven answered in her usual monotone.

The three stared back at her.

"Well let's go! Who's first?" Best boy asked enthusiastic.

Both Jemima and Luce stepped back leaving Zephyr front and center.

"Zephyr," the man exclaimed, "I knew you would be first!"

Glancing around him he saw he was on his own; he gulped.

He took his mark five feet from the beginning of the obstacle course, "Ready" he heard someone call, nodding he braced himself, "GO!" With that he was off.

XXX

The changeling and empath watched after them, "you were 30 seconds slower than before," Raven whispered not taking her eyes off the track.

"I'm outta practice," he whispered back, "we really haven't had many attacks since the fight with the brain."

"I know what you mean, we haven't had a true 'Nightwing' practice since….who knows when," Raven said looking over at her partner, "I feel like something big is going to happen and we are going to be highly vulnerable."

"I have the same feeling, and I don't know if it is just me being too worried or it my animal instincts…it's just the…air doesn't feel quite right."

Raven understood she could feel it per say, "we should be on precautionary alert."

"We all should," was the last thing he said before they were interrupted by a loud woo by the teen that had just finished the obstacle course.

"Four minutes and fifty three seconds," Raven said to the boy, "Next!"

XXX

Luce and Jemima watched as their teammate walked shakily up to the starting spot, 'GO!' a voice had said, and he was off. Luce waited until their mentors turned their back to the two girls and that is when she addressed her roommate, "Are you alright?"

"What?" Jemima asked looking over to the shorter girl.

"You look like you are about to pass out….I didn't want to say anything before but it's just us now…so I thought…maybe I'd ask." Luce said obviously concerned.

"Oh," Jemima said rubbing at her eyes. "I…I'm fine."

"Really?" Luce asked unconvinced.

"Yeah," she yawned, "it was a rough night for me that's all."

"Okay…as long as you're sure." They looked back to Zephyr who narrowly dogged a flying projectile, when the blonde girl remembered something. "Hey," she said getting the other girls attention again, "you left the window open last night."

Jemima's eyes widened, "I did?"

"Uh….yeah…and I shut it; I hope you didn't mind…."

"No…I don't mind at all." The girl replied giving the blonde a small smile.

"Four minutes and fifty three seconds." The sound of Ravens voice broke the girls out of there reverie, "Next!"

"Up, well I guess I'll go," Luce said beaming.

Jemima gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

After about ten minutes both of the girls finished with the times of Luce three minutes and forty seconds, and Jemima with this time of five minutes and twenty seconds. They each went through the obstacle course three more times each, although they didn't really improve on time they became more familiar with the sequence.

"Alright guys not too bad for today," Beast boy said to the three, "I will only get easier, trust me."

"Tomorrow you will be with Starfire and Cyborg working on strength training." Raven added. "You are excused."

They nodded and together ventured back to the tower.

XXX

"Our group mainly focuses on Strength training," the cybernetic man said.

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "as the two strongest people on the team Night wing thought it was a good idea for us to teach you about the proper way to weight lift and such."

"Well have at the machines and we will be around to help you if it looks like you are having trouble" the older man said.

The nodded and went off to the machines.

Tecna started out at the with the bench press lifting with her mechanical arms about two-hundred and twenty getting thirty reps in each time.

Sandstorm began working out on a vertical leg press lifting around sixty/ sixty-five pound. Looking over at her part robot teammate and noticing the weight she lifted, "Holy crap! You are lifting two-hundred some pounds!"

Setting the bar back into the holder Tecna sat up and addressed her roommate, "Yeah…it's not too hard, my robotic arms can lift a lot more than my original arms could have…it's pretty nice."

"What is the most you can lift?" She asked a little excitedly.

"Oh um, I don't really know… I think the most I have lifted was a small car," She said scratching her chin thinking.

"Sweet! I'm not the best lifting I am most of an agility type of person."

"That's not bad; agility is an important skill to have."

"Yeah, but I what I would give to be super strong like you…" she trailed off losing herself in a pleasant day dream.

Tecna looked down at her hands; her expression became more down cast, "I think you should be happy with what you have…"

Sandstorm looked back at the girl, seeing how depressed she looked, the girl instantly felt guilty "I'm sorry I didn't mean…I just…I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, you just weren't thinking," Tecna said trying to comfort the girl, "We should probably start working again, so we don't get in trouble."

"Yeah! Right!"

XXX

Cyborg was watching overlooking the work the titans-in-training were doing when he observed Winner very viciously attacking the punching bag. Going over and joining him he asked, "Hey, hey, calm down dude it's only a punching bag."

Winner stopped his rapid jabs, and hooks, to look at his part metal superior, "Sorry," he said breathing deeply, "It's just a go hard or go home complex I have."

Cyborg laughed, "You sound like someone I know…"

"Yeah, except if I didn't have my abilities I wouldn't be able to hold a candle up to him," Winner sighed.

"Well, honestly if none of us had powers no one could come close to the kind of person he is."

"Tell me about it," the boy laughed.

"Ah, I best let you get back to work," the man said backing up, "oh and take it a little easier, don't want you to have a broken hand on the first day."

"Yes sir!" the blonde called after his mentor. Turning back to the bag he went at it but this time not as hard.

A good twenty minutes went by before Starfire excused them saying they were done for the day.

XXX

Nightwing was sitting in his room in front of his computer; He was looking up anything that would help him try and identify the people that were tearing up the city, but is search was anything but fruitful. There was a light knock on his door, "come in," he called out.

The double doors automatically swished open to reveal the petite sorceress, "You missed out today."

"Is that what you came to say?" He asked her slightly irritated.

"Yes, and no," she replied simply, "I also wanted to see if you found anything out."

He twisted his chair to face her, "Very little, I did a search in our data base of the powers that were described and I found nothing."

"So you…"

"So I hacked the Justice League's data base, and I found out who one of the possible members could be." He rotated the screen toward the empath.

She said an angry looking nineteen year old with spiky blonde hair. "Who's that, and how did you find him?"

"His name is Rorey Sim aka Razor, I found him when I was looking up powers dealing with making body parts turn into weapons, it turns out there is only two people that fit that description a man named Shiv and Rorey here. Shiv was said to be located in North Dakota and he is currently in prison, Razor on the other hand broke out of jail and was last seen here in Jump city so I think that he could possibly be involved, but u really don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair while letting out and exasperated breath. "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and for the first time in a while I have no clue about what to do, Rae-"

"-Ven," she finished, "and Beast boy and I were just discussing this today, we both have this feeling that is going to happen."

"We are really going to have to be prepared for whatever happens, because it's not just this new team of villains there has been an increase of violent gang activity, we could be facing an all out war." He said.

"Yes, I have noticed that too, and I think what you said is best to try and be ready as possible, and be wary of everything," Raven said flatly, "I think that you should take a break, Star has been looking for you, she was saying something about taking the new people to get pizza or something like that."

"Well pizza does sound like a good idea," Nightwing said standing up and stretching. The Empath started to leave when Dick called, "Oh, and one more thing!"

The woman turned back to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Why is it that only Beast boy gets to call you Rae," he teased.

Her eye brows narrowed, "keep it up boy wonder and you will get to see a new dimension."

He laughed, "Alright, alright, let's go I'm starving."

With that they left his room to find the rest of their teammates.

XXX

**And that is the end of chapter 6! Yay! I hope everyone liked it. I think it's the longest chapter I have written so far so that is good…I think... Well again I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	7. Sparring

**MERRY CHRITMAS! This is my late in the day Christmas present to you all! (or Chanukah for my Jewish readers if any!) I hope everyone has had a lovely holiday! Thank you to all my reviews and readers! I don't own the Teen Titans! **

**XXX**

**Chapter 7! Heroes**

I had been a week and a half since their first real day of training and Nightwing had yet to join them; Starfire had said that he was still trying to figure out who the new band of renegade villains were and where he could find them. The younger titans didn't really mind though, because today was their first day all together again and they were sparing.

"Yes!" Zephyr exclaimed, "I am so ready to kick ass and take names!"

"You mean you are ready to get your ass kicked and have your name taken," Winner said smiling.

The team laughed. They were sitting in the common room waiting for instruction from their mentors.

"Psh, that's what you think!" The boy said sticking his tongue out at his roommate, "I would mop the floor with your face!"

Winner burst into laughter, "Oh dear….that was a good one," he said wiping his eyes.

The girls watched as Zephyr's face flushed in irritation, "I'm serious I could kick your butt any time," he said.

"Alright, challenge accepted, you and me we go fight first," Winner said smirking.

"Fine!" the shorter boy said trying to hide his nerves, "but I think we should make it interesting…"

"I like where this is going!" Luce excitedly whispered to Jemima who giggled.

"Alright what do you purpose?" Winner said crossing his arms across his chest.

"The loser shall be the victors slave for the next week!"

"Sounds good to me," the taller boy said extending his hand.

Zephyr looked at the hand confused, "what?" he said.

"Shake on it, I don't want you to try and weasel out of being my work horse."

"I think you mean my work horse," he said.

They shook.

At that moment Starfire came in through the automatic doors, "Hello," She said in her ever cheery voice "are we ready? Do we know who will be doing battle first?"

"We are!" the two boys said in unison.

XXX

Zephyr and Winner were standing across from each other on a training platform staring daggers at each other.

Beast boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were standing in a control booth a good ten yards above the impending sparring. The girls were just outside the platform all interested in seeing how the fight would turn out.

"Winner V.S. Zephyr," an automated voice rang out, "Ready….Set…Fight," a buzzer sounded and the two boys charged each other.

"Anyone want to take a bet on who will win?" Luce said giving a mischievous smile.

"I'll do it, five bucks on Winner," Jemima said.

"Really I think Zephyr is going to win…," Sandstorm retorted.

"No way Zephyr is to wild with his fighting no doubt Winner will prevail."

"I think wind boy can hold his own, so I'll go in five on the little wind machine!" Luce added.

"I'll go in on Zephyr too," said sandstorm.

"Alright five on Winner," Tecna said giving in.

"Sweet," Luce said smiling, "it's on!"

XXX

The boys charged each other. Zephyr came in with a solid left hook, which Winner barley dogged by twisting under his opponent's right arm. Now behind him Winner using 'claws of the iron bear' nailed Zephyr in the back making him stumble forward.

Regaining his composure quickly he twisted around landing a round house kick to Winner's chest. He saw his rival coughing and clutching his chest, he shot out a jab straight at the taller boy's face.

Winner saw the first coming right at him, as quick as he could he threw his arm up and blocked the attack. This went on for a good five minutes they were equally sending, receiving, and blocking punches and kicks.

Winner could feel himself getting tired, and he had noticed that Zephyr had not used his powers yet, which meant one of two things: a, he was trying to win the fight by not using his powers at all, or b, he was waiting until the taller boy was tired and he was going to hit him with a huge gust of wind to quickly knock him over. Winner was ninety-nine percent sure it was option B so he decided to try and play opossum.

Zephyr observed that Winner was now breathing heavy; it was time to put his plan into action. His adversary was coming towards him; Zephyr took in a big breath of air and then shot a huge gust of wind streamlining right towards the other boys face.

Winner was smiling, the wind bag took his bluff, air was rushing at him; he slid under the squall and pushed up off the ground before Zephyr landing an open palm to his chin, making the shorter boy fall over unconscious.

"The winner is Winner" the same automated voice from the beginning said.

"DAMNIT!"

Everyone's head turned to the person who had the sudden outburst.

Luce was on her feet, face as red as a ripe tomato, "Oh….ah….yeah sorry," she said giving and apologetic wave of her hand.

The other three girls burst into laughter.

Raven teleported down to the knocked out boy on the ground, and did a scan over his body, she gave the original team a thumbs up to lets them know that the boy was alright. She ventured over to the younger team and said, "Your teammate is fine just unconscious, we have to take him up to the medical wing just in case he has head or neck trauma, so training is concluded for today. We will pick up training tomorrow with the next pair, and please try and remember you are fighting your teammates so I advise against knocking them out cold." She said shooting a glance at Winner. "You are excused."

The team in training all left except for Zephyr who was still down for the count.

XXX

"You have to admit that was a pretty good hit…I mean 'pow' and he was out!" Beast boy said acting out the open palm move Winner used.

"It was a 'nice' hit, except he could have done severe damage to his teammate," Raven said floating around the bed Cyborg had placed the young hero. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthos," she chanted her mantra and a black energy appeared on her hand, she went over his head and neck to heal any possible injuries he could have picked up from the fight.

"Yeah, well I guess that is true," Beast boy said running a gloved hand through his hair. "Hey do you know how Nightwing is going to pick their leader, he hasn't shown up to any of the work outs, or anything really."

"I honestly have no idea, but he is Nightwing so he probably has a plan," She said walking over to where the changeling was sitting and pulling up another chair she sat next to him.

"You have a point…"He agreed.

A groan was heard from the other side of the room; Zephyr was finally waking up, "What happened?"

"You got nail pretty hard in the chin, that's what happened." Beast boy said getting up.

"Wait does that mean... crap!" He said face palming himself.

"What?" the green man asked.

The blonde boy looked up, "Nothing." He said quickly.

"Just so you know," Raven interjected, "you are fine and free to go back to your room."

Zephyr nodded and swung his legs to the side of the bed. "Well I guess I'll be going." With that he left the infirmary.

XXX

Upon entering his room the boy saw his roommate sitting on his bed waiting, "So," he said.

"So," Zephyr replied.

"I hope you are ready, because next week is going to be fun!" Winner said with fake enthusiasm.

Zephyrs shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Dude, they don't call me 'Winner' for nothing," he said an evil grin creeping onto his face.

XXX

**Well there is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Bless your face! **

**-PA**

**P.S. any one pick out the reference, metaphorical cookie to anyone who can! **


	8. Authors Note

**Authors note for all those who wanted character Bio's for my personal characters:**

**1:**

Name: Alexa Burbank

Hero/Villain: Villain

Hero/Villain name: Siren

Age: 19

What they look like (please include eye color, height, hair color, skin tone etc.): she is 5'11, wildly curly platinum blonde hair that really has no style while she is a villain, she has olive green eyes, and she is lightly tanned

Build: tall and lean

Uniform design: see chapter 1

Power: she has the power of compulsion, and she has a sonic scream like black canary (all voice based) 

Position: Leader

Background: she was born with her powers but she didn't find out about them until she was five (she would order around the kids she when to school with and also the teacher, the sonic scream came later. She live with her mother, her father died when she was younger and she believes that her powers came from her father, but they could come from her mother but she doesn't know. Why she thinks it could be her mother is the fact that her mother owns a multi-million dollar (the rich kids are always the weird ones) law firm (that she occasionally helps at) and every time her mother is on a case she never loses.

Likes: Power, the ideology of the government in 1984 (the book), control

Dislikes: people who ask too many questions, and people who threaten her authority.

Family: Mary-Catherine Burbank, Marcus Burbank (Deceased)

Romantic interest (if they want one): Phoenix

Personality: she tends to be cocky and slightly bipolar, but she is mostly level headed about things.

Random thing: she is extremely smart; she can't control her powers if she is too over whelmed.

**2:**

Name: Landon Pirce

Hero/Villain: Villain

Hero/Villain name: Phoenix

Age: 19

What they look like (please include eye color, height, hair color, skin tone etc.): he is 6'2, he has wavy chocolate brown hair that lightly falls in front of his eyes, which happen to be Ice Blue. He is pale skinned with light freckles splashed on his nose.

Build: tall and defined, but not buff.

Uniform design: see chapter 1

Power: he has control over fire, he can be reborn from fire, tears can heal other people, and he can fly

Position: 2nd

Background: has been orphaned for a majority of his life, and being on Alexa's team give him a place to live

Likes: his girlfriend, winning, and being right

Dislikes: stupid people, losing, and bad jokes

Family: he doesn't know who they are

Romantic interest (if they want one): Alexa Burbank

Personality: he is a big brother type of person; he cares a lot about people who have meaning to him.

Random things: Is pretty predictable, he tends to be a mediator.

**3.**

Name: Zeth Jacobs

Hero/Villain: Villain

Hero/Villain name: Zeth

Age: 17

What they look like (please include eye color, height, hair color, skin tone etc.): he is 5'8, he has shaggy bright red hair (natural color), he has golden brown eyes.

Build: lean

Uniform design: white under shirt black thick stripe down the middle and arms, with black legging pants, with white boots

Power: he has the power of teleportation, he can teleport anywhere he wants.

Position: misc

Background: he was an abused child and he always dream of running away and being free and one day he did. He was taken by strange men all wearing black suits and sunglasses. They were working on a project for the government an experiment to see whether they could change normal people into meta humans (military super weapons) as soon as he was finished with his testing he wish he was somewhere else like Paris and then all of a sudden he was there. From then on he became a drifter.

Likes: sarcasm, having fun

Dislikes: people who are too serious

Family: Libby Jacobs, and Nathanial Jacobs

Romantic interest (if they want one): maybe you will see!

Personality: he likes to have fun, hates being confined, flirt and energetic

Random: claustrophobic

**Well those are my characters I'm thinking of doing a mail back so if you have any questions put them in the review section and I will try to answer them as best I can! Chapter 8 should be up soon!**


	9. more fighting and the Leader is

**Hey everyone! I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and questions…the mail bag in down at the bottom! I don't own the teen titans or some of the amazing OC's people have created! Thank you!**

Chapter 8 Heroes

"Let's begin fighting Day two," Starfire enthusiastic as ever. Today is highly important because today is the day you find out who-"

She was cut off by the swishing of the automatic doors, "Your leader is" Nightwing finished stepping in through the doors.

There was a collective intake of breath that those words, not just because they would find out the answers they had all been wondering, but the fact that this had been the first time they had seen the original leader since they had gotten pizza after their first day of training.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "who's first?"

Sandstorm and Luce stood up their nerves radiating off each of their bodies. "We are," the girls relied in unison.

"Good," He said taking a seat next to the tall alien, "well get ready."

The two got onto the platform and same automated voice from the day prior rang out, "Sandstorm VS Luce….Ready…Set…GO."

Standstorm reacted first having the sand from her back pack come in like a wave at Luce, who teleported a millisecond before impact. Reappearing behind her teammate and slamming into her back making her fall forward, "Sorry" she whispered.

Not responding sand storm pushed herself back up using her leg to control the sand whipping it at Luce who again teleported; this kept going for a while sand attack, teleport, kick, punch, and sand attack. Going unnoticed to the teleporter Sandstorm was watching her with great scrutiny and she noticed that every time Luce teleport she would look to where she was going, then a plan formed in the girls head. She faked and attack watching where Luce was looking right before she disappeared, and once she reappeared Sand storm send a wave of sand hitting her in the back sending her flying out of the ring. "Winner," the automated voice called out, "Sandstorm."

Jumping off the platform Sandstorm went to check on her friend who was still on the floor, "Hey," she said, "Are you alright?"

Sitting up Luce rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine," She said, "Nice hit by the way," she said with a small smile.

"Good," Sandstorm replied, "I was worried."

"Excellent," a Deep voice said above them, it was Nightwing, "Luce, you tend to be too predictable, and as Sandstorm Noticed you look where you want to go before you go there; we will have to work on that." He said addressing the girl who was sitting on the floor, "and Sandstorm good observing very impressive. "Alright then, Next!"

Tecna and Jemima rose from their chairs ready to begin the fighting when the alarm when off.

"Everyone, to the Common Room now," Nightwing said going into leader mode.

XXX

"Two attacks are going on," Raven said looking at a computer screen, "Adonis is robbing a jewelry store and it looks a fight broke out between members of the White Dragon and Nightshade gangs."

"Raven, Beast boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and I will deal with the gang fight, you all take down Adonis," Nightwing said receiving a nod from everyone, "Titans Go!"

XXX

The team made it to the crime scene in what seemed like no time at all, glass was sprayed everywhere from where the man broke out the front window. Adonis was inside still stuffing a brown sack with as much as jewels as he could. "Hey! Tin man! The Emerald city is two blocks back!" Zephyr called out to the distracted villain.

Hearing the yell the man turned to face the six teens, "Who are you?"

"We are the teen titans," Tecna answered him.

The machine clad man laughed, "You? Adonis knows the titans you are not the titans!"

"We're new," Winner said seriously, "titans go!"

They attacked, Luce shot her light beams at him, he blocked them and swung his arm at he she squeaked and teleported. Winner aimed a kick at Adonis' face, but Adonis caught his leg and threw him into zephyr who was about to send a wind a strong as a tornado at the villain. Tecna landed a punch on the metal man and Sandstorm hit his with a strong wave of sand.

Sandstorm kept whipping the man with her sand, distracting him enough for Tecna to throw a small bomb, which to their surprise barley did anything, "Guys!" Jemima yelled, "keep him distracted!"

They nodded.

"When dark is light

And day is night

To your surprise

Light will be your demise!" Jemima chanted and a slightly opaque white beam of light shot at the villain.

"Duck!" Tecna yelled to Sandstorm. They just narrowly we missed as the energy struck square in the chest.

Adonis toppled over, now clearly irritated he pushed himself up.

"Regroup," Winner ordered. The team flocked to his side, all glaring and taking up a fighting stance. "Now," the boy said with a cocky grin on his face, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

Adonis' nostrils flared, and with a loud yell he charged.

"Luce," he said.

She looked at Winner.

"Hit him with everything you got" he said looking at the attacking villain.

She smiled her eyes turning white, she fired. Bolt after bolt was raining on the villain, who was growling trying to cover himself from the ongoing attack. Finally, he grabbed the cash register from the counter and threw it and blindly threw it at the girl hitting her in the stomach.

"Zephyr, I need you to be a fly." Winner instructed.

"What?"

"I need you to be annoying, to distract him." The taller boy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh…can do!" Zephyr said flying over to the villain, making sure he stayed out of the man's reach, "Hey, that is a mighty big suit, are you compensation for something?"

"Adonis needs no compensation!" the man said face getting red.

Winner smiled, knowing his plan was working.

"Are you sure about that?" Zephyr teased, "Cause I heard the bigger the suit the smaller the-" he was cut off by a bag, that Adonis was filling up, that was thrown at him; and he narrowly missed being hit. "My grandmother has better aim!"

Adonis retorted something but Winner wasn't listening, "Sandstorm, I need you hit him, hard."

She nodded and slowly sand was again coming out of her pack.

"Adonis? More like Adorkis!" Zephyr said laughing and spinning out of the way of another projectile.

"That doesn't even make sense," the antagonized man said, "Come here and fight like a man! Though I don't even think you could pack a punch!"

"Maybe I can't," the boy said shrugging his sholders, "but she can!"

Twisting his head he saw a huge ball of sand that was heading right for him, and not being as nimble as most people he was hit right in the face, to be again knock to the ground.

"Jemima and Tenca I need you give him one last blast of energy, you with your moon bean thing and you with your bomb, go!" Winner directed.

"When dark is light

And day is night

To your surprise

Light will be your demise!" Jemima whispered, and again a beam of slightly opaque white light shot at the villain. When he was about to be hit Tecna threw a bomb into the light making a biger impact when it stuck.

Adonis was barley sanding, wobbling back and forth, Winner calmly walked toward the villain his teammates joining him by his side, "Never underestimate us." With that he gave Adonis one final punch to the face knocking him out cold.

"Dude!" Zephyr said highly ecstatic, "We kick his butt!"

"Yeah and we did it together," Tecna said a light smiling playing on her lips.

"Time to g-" Winner started when something hit his back knocking him forward.

The team turned to see three of the villains they fought the other week standing outside the broken window.

XXX Villains

Razor was bored all they seemed to do was sit around and wait for their 'leaders' to do something, and honestly he was done waiting around, "Hey, who want to have some fun?" he ask the four also sitting around him.

"What do you mean?" Pyroflame asked mildly interested.

"I mean wreak some havoc, steal some shit I don't know something that will get us the hell out of here!" He said standing, "so who's coming with?"

"We'll get in trouble," Ace said glaring at the irrational man.

"Pansy," he mumbled, "Come on seriously we are the _villains_ we need to have fun!"

"I'm in," Pyroflame said standing putting her hair into her normal pony tail.

"Why not," Zeth said also rising from his seat.

"Ya'll stayin here," Razor said nodding towards Ace and Blood.

"What do you think," she snipped.

He put his hands up in defense, "Whatever; Pyro, Z lets go."

XXX

Pyroflame threw a fire ball into Winner's back. "What cha doin?" She asked in a coy manner.

"You," Tecna said irritation already radiating off her.

"Us," The dark haired girl replied simply.

"Jemima go help Winner," Tecna instructed, "everyone else with me, take them down, Titans GO!"

Jemima Ran to help the fallen boy, Tecna and Zephyr went after Razor, Luce went against Zeth, and Sandstorm took on Pyroflame.

Razor's skin and hair turned blue and his hands became two very long very sharp machetes. He spun towards the two blades extended, Zephyr flew up into the air and Tecna made a force field with her bracelets blocking the blunt force that was coming from Razor.

Zephyr shot a gust of wind at the villain who flipped out of the way, "Come down here and play!" the blue man screamed.

"Not unless you say please!" Zephyr shouted back.

"You know I burn your little wind bag boy I guess it's your turn," Pyroflame sneered.

Glaring at her antagonist Sandstorm whipped a long line of sand at the girl who gracefully cartwheeled out of the way.

Landing on her feet Pyroflame send a ball of fire at her opponent, Sandstorm made a wall of sand covering her body, protecting her from the flames.

Luce was standing across from Zeth both staring each other down, "you know this is the second time we have fought each other, it's destiny we are meant to be." The boy said batting his long eyelashes.

"In your dreams creep." Luce retorted calmly.

"Only every night!" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Her eyes lit up as she send a bolt of light straight at his face, he teleported behind her, reacting quickly she teleported away from him.

"Are we going to play tag again; I'm still tired from the last time!" He fake whined, "you're killing me!"

"Good!" she replied sending another six bolts of light at him then again teleporting away.

"You know two against one doesn't seem quite fair," Razor complained to the two heroes he was fighting against, "The odds are against me."

"Noooo," Zeth said sarcastically, "really? I had no idea!"

Their opponent frowned, rapidly extending his arm a chainsaw formed, "Yah, know I really don't like you," The man said pointing the chain saw at the boy.

"Didn't your mother every tell you not to point sharp objects at people," Zephyr taunted shaking his finger at Razor.

"She never had the chance," he charged razing the arm now chainsaw above hi head.

"Move!" Tecna yelled eyes wide as saucers.

After ten minutes of chasing each other Zeth had Luce pined to the ground. "You know you are way to pretty to be good, you should come with me to the dark side," he said smiling, "We have cookies!"

"And really bad pickup lines," she sneered.

"Aw, don't be like that I bet you are the kind of girl who likes the 'bad' boys" he said cocking his head to the side.

"You would lose that bet!" she growled back at him.

"I really doubt that."

"How so?"

"Well for one thing you could have teleported away as soon as I had you pinned but you didn't….I wonder why that is."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

He smiled.

But, unfortunately for him that embarrassment didn't last long as her eyes again turned a bright white and light shot at him from her up turned hands.

"Shit," he mumbled as he teleported off her nearly being hit.

"You can't block me forever," Pyroflame shouted throwing fire ball and fire ball at the shield of sand Sandstorm created.

She said nothing.

"Why…Wont…You…Say…Anything!" She said fury pouring from her.

Sandstorm still did not reply; she was waiting for the pounding of the flames against the sand to subside a bit, slowly but surely they did and that is when she attached. Pulling a knife out of her belt she threw it, with the accuracy of the hunter, it grazed Pyroflame's upper arm just as she knew it would.

The girl screamed, "What…what was that!" she was fuming, she tried moving her arm but nothing happened, "What's going on!"

"There was a paralysis on that knife", Sandstorm said calmly, noticing the shocked and scared look on her opponent's face she continued, "Not enough to kill you, just leaved you paralyzed for a couple of hour don't worry you will be fine in a few hours."

Pyroflame could feel the loss of control over her bod parts as she fell to the ground.

The scream made everyone stop fighting and when Razor saw his teammate on the ground he turned back to being normal and ran to her side. Picking her up bridal style he yelled to Zeth, "Zeth we have to go NOW!" and he took off.

Zeth nodded, "Until next time Mon Cheri," bowing to Luce he teleported away.

"Are we not going after them?" Zeth asked.

"No," Tecna said softly, turning toward the destroyed jewelry shop the girl walked over to Jemima and asked, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, "He has a mild burn in his back, he got more damage from falling then the ball of fire."

Tecna sighed.

"He split his lip open from hitting the corner of the display case, and he probably has a concussion and a broken nose from landing face first on the ground. He will most likely be out cold for a good hour," Jemima continued.

"That's nothing Raven can't fix," Luce said with a concerned look on her face.

"You're right we better take him," the part mechanical girl said gesturing over to Adonis, "to prison and take Winner to Raven as fast as we can."

XXX Heroes

When they returned to the tower Winner was hanging off of Tecna's shoulders and the rest of the team walked in behind her. I didn't take them to long to find Raven she was in the Common room getting a drink of water. "What happened?" She asked when she saw the unconscious Winner.

"Well we beat Adonis, and then one of the new villains the one that can control fire hit him in the back with one of her fire balls making him fall forward hitting his face against the display case then he fell from there to the ground face fist knocking him out." Tecna explained.

The empath took in a deep breath, "Well bring him up to the infirmary, I have to finish treating Beast boy as well."

"Is he okay!" the girl asked worried.

"Yeah he will be fine he got hit in the arm with a bullet. Cyborg is taking out the pieces as wer speak. Let us go." Raven said in her monotone.

Tecna Nodded and followed the empath, "stay here" she lightly instructed the rest of the team.

They sat.

XXX

Best boy was sitting up in a hospital bed with his shirt off when Tecna and Raven entered the room, Tecna could have sworn that she saw Raven blush when she looked at beast boy's chiseled stomach but she waved it off.

"Put him on the bed" Raven pointed to an open cot.

Tecna did as she was instructed.

"What happened to him?" Beast boy asked.

"To make it short, fire to back face to floor," Tecna answered.

"Ouch," Beast boy said.

"Yeah."

Placing her hand on the boys back Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and a glittering black energy covered and healed the burns on Winner's back, Flipping him over she repeated the processing healing the broken nose, split and concussion. "Alright Beast boy, it's your turn."

"Yippee," the changeling said with mock enthusiasm.

"It's your fault, if you didn't just in the way you wouldn't have this problem."

"But, I didn't want my Rae-Rae to get hurt." He said putting on his best puppy dog face.

She pressed on his wound.

"OW!" he yelped.

"_Don't call me Rae-Rae."_ She said putting as much malice in the words as she possible could.

"Okay, Okay, I won't call you that."

"Good" She said patting his head, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Tecna could see the skin on beast boy's arm close back together as if nothing had happened. "You can go now Tecna," Raven said not turning to look at her.

She left.

XXX

All six member of the team were now in the common room sitting on the couch anxiously awaiting on the announcement of their leader. As the Original five stepped into the room, no one breathed.

Nightwing walking in front of his team, "you all have done quite an exceptional job over the past two weeks, I have talked with each of your mentors and hey have told me who they think would be the best idea for team leader."

The six were waiting with baited breath.

"We have chosen the leader and after we announce you will be picking the second in command, understood?"

They nodded.

"Your new leader is Winner, you are a smart person even though you are not the oldest, you do show a lot of wisdom and you calculate the best plan of attack so that is why you are the leader."

"Thank you," Winner said smiling.

The remaining five clapped and Luce patted him on the back.

"Now it is time you chose your second."

"Tecna," Winner said.

"Tecna" Luce agreed

"She's got my vote!" Zephyr said giving her the thumbs up.

"I agree," Sandstorm said smiling.

"As do I," Jemima said finally.

"Well do you agree to this?" Nightwing asked.

"Y…yes I do" Tecna said surprised.

"Well there you have it your leader is Winner and your Second in command is Tecna." Nightwing said a smile gracing his mouth.

"YAY!" Starfire said jumping up and down.

Everyone clapped once again, after they ordered some pizza and had one of the best nights they have had in a while.

XXX

**So there it is! Winner and Tecna wooo! I hoped everyone liked the chapter it took me forever, I suck at rhyming bleh! Please R&R thank you! And now here is the mail bag…**

**Mail Bag:**

**SuperGurl107: (these are all in sequential order), probably not, this chapter, you'll see, I like it I will work it in making it so she learns it, no, I'm not even quite sure they know what they are planning, sure, and now**

**Hopeless Romantic: I'm not telling you who it is but it will be a girl, and I am not sure when at the moment**

**Sinbad: my OC's are in the story now they are the three of the villains, and yes you will meet their parents if they have them.**

**FanFictionROXZ: it means he is on the team but he doesn't have a labeled position…there is a high possibility that they will meet outside of their Hero/Villain persona.**

**Orange: well I have writers block for one of my stories so I decided to write another one, and I just was thinking why not….tips um find some OC's that you really think you would be able to write well, be sure to ask questions of the owners of the OC's because they can be helpful, and really just have fun with it. (I hope that helped.)**

**Xcode: ahh yeah well zeth can only teleport, Alexa was asking everyone to demonstrate their powers and he said he could teleport and before she asked to see it he teleported and was like yeah my powers are real to say that he wasn't lying. In the 3****rd**** chapter Zeth and Luce were teleporting so fast after one another she couldn't see him and Luce fighting. And he is a curious person, and there is a part of him that doesn't trust anyone and since he doesn't know about her other power he was wonder about how he was going to get away.**

**BeBe says hi: see fanfiction roxz ^**

**ReviewingLikeCrazy: there is a high possibility for that to happen but I don't want to spoil anything!**

**Iluvbb: I have no idea maybe on two if you want to review like a mad woman, but I think probably around 30 or so I have no idea!**


	10. The newbie

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long I had to rewrite this entire thing see below for why. Thank you all for your reviews I had 52 for this chapter the record is 63 for chapter 3! I wanted to say that I love all of the positive ones they truly make my day! Milky: I'm not quite sure I think like the Abercrombie model/swimmer type of body. I don't own the teen titans! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

"Your plan is brilliant," said a deep gravely voice.

"I knew you would like it," an equally deep voice replied, "It will be the greatest attack in history."

"I like the way you think," the first man said resting his head on his chin. "This entire city will be ours."

"And we'll burn it to the ground," the second man said letting out a dark chuckle. Getting up from his arm chair he walked over to the liquor cabinet, "Gin?"

"No," the first man shook his head, "I have to leave soon and I vowed to only drink my own alcohol after my brother was poisoned four year ago."

"Pity."

"Not really, if some one didn't do it I would have," he laughed.

"So I can count you in," the second man said swirling his drink before taking an almighty gulp.

"Of course," the gruff voice drawled, "those idiots wont know _what_ hit them."

XXX Villains

"YOU IDIOTS," Screamed a very angry Siren. She was fuming pacing the floor like a madwoman, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING NOTHING YOU WERN'T THINKING ANYTHING! YOU IDIOTS!"

The three accused stayed silent,

"WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE ARRESTED! HUM? WE WOULD BE DOWN THREE MEMEBERS!" She continued.

"It's not a big deal nothing happened." Razor said rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing happened? Nothing happened! Your _teammate_ was paralyzed for two hours and you say nothing happened!" She threw up her hand in the air then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well we learned that the girl has poison dart things," Pyroflame interjected.

"You are missing the point! You can't just go out willy-nilly you have to wait for a plan!"

"We were bored, and do you even have a plan yet?" Zeth asked coolly.

"I…We…we have something planned …we are just fine tuning it." Siren said nervously.

"Sure you are." The boy said rolling his eyes.

"That is it I'm obviously not getting through to you, so you three," The blonde said pointing to the three offenders, "have training the rest of the day. Akasha will be running it-"

She was cut off by and abrupt "WHAT?" from the fifteen year old.

Ignoring the cries of protest the woman continued, "You have to do everything she says, understood?"

They nodded.

"Good, a reminder we have a meeting later tonight, now get out of here."

The three made their way to the court yard/training area, leaving Phoenix, Siren, and Akasha alone in the room. "What the hell Alexa!" the girl said breaking the silence.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Why do _I_ have to run training?" the Akasha said anger flowing off of her.

"Because I don't want to," Siren answered simply.

"That is crap-" the younger girl started.

"Akasha, please don't argue with me, you can make them so what ever you want make them run till their feet bleed, make them cry, or just make them look like asses; I don't care just please take care of it."

The fifteen year old glared, and finally agreed, stomping off to the court yard muttering a string of curse words.

Rubbing her forehead Siren plopped herself down in an armchair, "Uh, I can't believe they snuck out like that they act like teenagers!"

Phoenix came over to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alexa I hate to tell you this but they are teenagers."

"Yes, but not _normal_ ones!" She put her hand over top of his, "I bet you anything that that titans are exercising like crazy right now."

XXX Heroes

POP.

Scream.

"LUCE!" Jemima yelled.

"Sorry Jemima couldn't resist," a short girl said giggling as she teleported away.

"Ah that is pure genius," a boy said as Luce popped into the hallway. Zephyr was clutching his stomach laughing so hard it would scare the Joker.

He tried to collect himself whipping at his eyes, "Alright who's next?"

"Well we already got Sandstorm…" Luce said scratching her chin. "What about Tecna?"

"Nah," Zephyr said waving his hand, "too easy. We need some better prey."

"You're not suggesting the original members?" The teleporter asked wide eyed.

"NO! I'm not getting kicked off the team."

"Well then, who?"

"I was thinking about scaring the unscarred," Zephyr said rubbing his palms together, "Winner."

Luce smiled a wicked smile.

XXX Villains

After about eight hours of straight training Razor, Zeth, and Pyroflame walked into the main hall all breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. Behind them Akasha stormed in, highly un-amused.

"Damn girl you really are tough," Zeth said rubbing his now sore arms.

"I learned from the best," She said not looking at the teen.

At that moment their Blonde leader strode up to them looking like Akasha, un-amused, "Our meeting is starting soon so hurry up," whipping her hair she began to walk away.

"_Hurry up_," Razor mocked.

"I heard that," Siren replied over her shoulder.

Pyroflame looked up a Razors taken aback face and giggled, reaching up she grabbed his elbow and pulled him in the direction in which their leader went, "Come on," she whispered.

They all followed suit after the brunette and Blonde.

Upon entering the room they saw Blood and Ace staring at them, growing irritated Razor growled, "Lookin' at somthin', pretty boy," Razor pretended to lunge making Blood take a step back and look at the floor, "That's what I thought."

"Enough," Siren said taking her spot in the front of the room Akasha and Phoenix taking a spot next to her. "I know we haven't done much of anything lately so-" she was cut off by a dark figure that jumped from the rafters above her. When he landed the intruder grabbed Siren's arm and covered her mouth with his hand.

They team jumped into a defensive stance ready to attack the person who was now holding their leader hostage.

Hand still over Sirens mouth her attacker whispered into her ear, "I know what you can do and if you don't want me to blow you cover I suggest you tell your buddies to stand down."

Siren jerked against him, with her free she clawed at his, trying to free her mouth and arm from his grasp, but to no avail.

He pulled her tighter against him and again spoke into her ear, "I mean you know harm, I just want to talk." She continued to jerk about, "It's no use, even if I let you go I won't let you use your powers and I will use your powers against you."

She stopped moving, looking at her team who looked confused on what to do.

"Alright, I'm going to let go now." He removed his hand from her lips and arms putting his hands up in surrender.

Seeing that their leader was free the group of seven started to come towards the unknown man.

"Wait!" Siren said putting her hand to halt the encroaching teens, turning her head to the assailant, "Who are you?" she asked.

The tall teen stepped into the light, "The name is Jett," he answered. He was a lean man around the height of 5'9 with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in a Black t-shirt, dark blue straight leg jeans, and black converse. "Sup?"

XXX Heroes

Luce and Zephyr was standing out side his room looking at Winner who was facing the window deeply immersed in the book he was reading.

"Are you sure about this?" Luce whispered.

"Totally," Zephyr said smiling. "The Twenty bucks is mine," the boy mumbled smiling greedily.

'What?" Luce asked her partner in crime confused.

Coming out of his reverie she replied, "Nothing."

"Okayyy."

"Moving on," Zephyr said impatiently, "Make sure you scare him good."

Luce gave him thumbs up she disappeared. Reappearing behind the reading boy she made a grotesque roaring noise.

Winner didn't even move. "Hey Luce" he said not even looking up from what he was even reading. They cold hear a muffled 'dang it' from out in the hall.

Luce looked at him puzzled, "I didn't scare you?"

"I'm sorry but no, nice try though." The teen stood up shutting his book setting it on the table and started to walk out the door meeting an annoyed Zephyr pacing the floor.

Seeing his roommate he froze looking worried.

Winner tilted his chin up and swaggered to the boy who was giving him the deer in head lights looks, "Nice try wind bag," he said flicking Zephyr's nose smirking. Moving down the hall he called back to his teammate and called, "I want my twenty bucks on my desk tomorrow!"

Zephyr shook his head and yelled back shaking his fist in the air, "THIS ISN'T OVER! IT'S FAR FROM IT!"

Luce watch from the boy's room scratching the back of her head, "I think our team has a gambling problem," she mused out loud.

XXX

"Jett?" Razor finally said, "No freakin' way!" Going up to the trespasser and shaking his hand, "How's it been?"

"Not bad man, not bad." Jett answered smiling.

Siren looked back and forth between the two men, "You know each other?"

"We grew up together," Razor answered, still not quite believing what he was seeing. "How did you find us?"

"Map Quest," The dark haired boy responded laughing, "Nah, I saw the havoc you guys were reeking on the new and I went looking, and finally when Razor and the two other people were fighting the runts I finally found you."

"And what do you want with us?" Siren sneered.

"To join my man Razor and you team, Dah," he reacted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry but the casting call ended, so you have to go," The blonde woman said. She was not happy with being attacked in the beginning of her meeting.

Razor and Jett both frowned.

"Siren," Phoenix said gaining the woman's attention, "I think we have enough room to let Jett join the team. Who know he could be a valued asset."

"I…but…" Siren blabbered flabbergasted.

"Come on chickie," Jett cooed.

Siren moaned, debating on weather or not to let the man join the team. "Do you even have powers?"

"Well yeah," The man said standing tall, "I can take other peoples powers."

"Prove it," she demanded.

At those words Jett smiled, and Zeth grabbed at his chest and sank to his knees breathing heavily.

Jett vanished.

Then he reappeared behind the fallen boy, smiling a big toothy grin down at Zeth who glared daggers back. Jett let go of his powers making Zeth groan again, "It tend to hurt the first time, my bad." The man went back up to the front of the room rejoining his friend and Siren

"Screw you," Zeth breathed, holding his stomach. Ace and Blood went over to help the red head up off the floor.

Razor laughed.

"Impressive," Siren smirked, "can you do that with any power?"

"Yes I can, only one at a time though, and when the power is returned to its original it's pretty weak for a while," looking back to Zeth, who was leaning on Blood for support, he suggested, "I would go easy for a bit."

Zeth glowered back at the chipper onyx haired man.

Siren looked to Akasha and Phoenix who both gave nods of approval, "I guess we can make room for you," the villain said nonchalantly.

"Sweet" Jett grinned.

"Ha! The terror twins are back!" Razor said fist bumping his old friend.

"Ah hell yeah!" he responded. They rejoined the group of villains waiting for Siren to once again begin her 'meeting'.

"Terror twins?" Pyroflame quietly asked Razor cocking her eye brow.

"You know it babe," Razor winked, grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers together which was thankfully blocked by Blood's back.

She smiled and awaited further instruction.

XXX

**AHHHH here it is chapter nine completed. Okay sorry about how long this took! I was having problems with my computer and this morning it completely broke and I lost everything on it including this chapter so I had to rewrite it! So now I have to get a new one yay :( . Well I hope this one is long enough and I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thank you I will update as soon as I can!**

**-PA**


	11. We got trouble right here in Jump city

**Hola! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have a new record of 122 for chapter 9! I also hit a thousand views! Which is absolutely amazing, I want to thank all of my regular readers and reviews you have no idea how much the comments mean to me! I don't own the teen titans! **

**Before I start I want to know who your number one favorite character is, I would really love to know!**

**XXX**

Chapter 10 Villains

"You," Siren said pointing to the newest member of their team, "Jett, come with me." It was only about five minutes after the meeting, and Jett was getting acquainted with the rest of the group when he was being pulled away by Phoenix.

When Siren knew the three of them were out of ear shot the blonde rounded on the newbie, "How did you know?" her mouth was in a really thin line.

"What do I know?" he asked mocking the woman standing before him. The teen crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head and smirk gracing his lips.

"You know damn well what!" the woman to an aggressive stance to only be held back by Phoenix's calm hand on her arm.

Jett scratched his chin as if he was deep in thought, "You mean the little fact about your powers…._both_ of them?" he drawled out.

"Yes," she growled, "only three people know about _all_ of my powers, how did you know about them? And how did you know one was a secret!"

"Oh yeah well funny thing about that, one really nice thing about my powers it allows me to sense if someone has powers and what type of abilities they have," the teen smiled.

"Alright fine, but how did you know that one of them was a secret?" Siren was truly livid she looked like a tiger preparing to attack its prey.

Jett laughed.

The woman's brows dangerously narrowed, "What. Is. So. Funny?"

The teen stretched a little still lightly laughing, "Oh nothing, it's just I kinda' guessed about you second power being a secret."

Siren eyes widened, "You had no idea?"

"Nope, I figured compulsion wasn't something people automatically told other people, so you actually told me that is a secret…" he faded shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Her mouth hung agape slowly regaining her composure she said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," the boy said smugly. He flashed the two with a bright smile and was about to leave when an idea struck him, "Hey…"

Extremely exasperated Siren looked at him, "What?" she said throwing her hands up, "What now?"

"Well," he started not taking notice to the frustration siren was demonstrating, "I was thinking…you plan is great and all, but I think it could be better."

"Great, great, great, that is just great; you want to come up with plans now? Go right ahead!" the blonde woman said massaging her forehead looking at the ceiling.

"Alright!" Jett said oblivious to siren's sarcasm, "This is my plan we could 'rob' a bank but that would be hiding our true plan!"

She looked back at him now slightly more interested, "Continue…"

"Yes my lady," Jet said giving a mock bow smiling.

XXX

A Tall blonde woman wearing a black Armani suit, with her hair tied back into a tight bun walked into Jump City Bank (JCB) holding a small brief case she when right into the middle of the room and calmly but effectively said, "_Everybody down on the ground, this is a hold up._"

All the people with in a twelve foot radius quickly without question or hesitation fell to ground in a fetal position. People who did not hear started to panic when they saw the group at least twenty now on the ground surrounded the tall woman.

"_Did you not hear me? EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND, THIS IS A HOLD UP!"_ the blonde yelled it this time, now everyone fell onto the cold hard ground huddled up in a ball. The woman smiled.

She walked to the door and ushered in eight other people who all seemed impressed, mainly because six of them had no idea how she got everyone in the bank to fall to the ground.

"Good Job Si," Zeth said actually fascinated.

"Don't call me that," Siren said pulling out her bun and letting her hair fly wild. Moving up the counter kicking off one high heel at a time she greeted the teller with a smile, "Give us all the money you have," she started off sweetly.

The teller just stood there in complete shock and fear.

Patience dwindling, the blonde tapped her fingers on the counter and said angrily, "now!"

XXX Heroes

The original five titans were down at police station talking with the chief of police on 'confidential business' they had told the younger team who was then sitting on the couch watching mind-numbing TV.

"Gahhh," Zephyr droned to Luce who was sitting next to him, "I'm bored!"

She shushed him, totally absorbed into the television show they were watching which was oddly enough 'World of Fungus'.

"Why is there never anything to do around here?" he continued to whine. He slammed his back against the cushion that was behind him, to try and get someone's attention.

Winner sighed irritated with the other boy, "If you are so _bored_, go workout or read or something."

"Reading is gross," was all he replied.

Winner was about to retaliate when the alarm to the tower went off, zephyr gave a loud woo-hoo and flew over to the computers. "What is it?" Winner asked voice now becoming hard and serious.

"It looks like our little friends decided to rob a bank," Zephyr answered seriously.

The whole team now looked to Winner, who looked mildly perplexed. He stood up straight and he made his voice and powerful and assertive as he could, "Titans," he said, "GO!"

XXX Villains

"Where are they?" Pyroflame asked bored.

"Maybe they're not coming," Razor said shrugging. He was standing next to the girl leaning on a counter completely bored.

Siren's eye twitched, she was getting frustrated not just with her teams complaining but the fact the so called 'heroes' were taking forever, "They will be here," she answered as calmly as she could muster.

The people on the floor were really confused and scared; they looked to one another wonder when the best time to move would be.

"Well they are taking too long," Zeth now whined.

"Guys calm down, and shut up" Phoenix said, he rubbed his forehead. He moved over to his blonde companion and asked, "Do you really think we are going to show?"

She glared at his and replied harshly, "yes they are going to come; any second now."

At that moment and out of breath blonde boy wearing a mask slid into view in one of the windows, and Siren smiled, "Get him."

XXX

Nine villains poured out of the door to the back to be faced with six heroes all standing in a defensive stance, "Oh look," Akasha said finally speaking up, "Its Loser and is posse."

The Leader glared at the girl across the street from him, looking to his left he made eye contact with Zephyr, "Fly," he said.

Zephyr shot in the air like a bullet and Pyroflame threw a ball of fire at him which he easily dogged.

"Titans go," Winner stated strongly.

They charged each other.

Zeth was headed straight Luce when a strong arm roughly pulled him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now where do you think you are going?" Jett asked holding Zeth's arm in death grip.

Zeth glared at his antagonist, "I'm going to fight let me go," he said quickly yanking at his arm trying to break free of the hand that was going to give him a bruise.

"Try a different dance partner, this girl is mine," Jett smirked and let go of the red head, "Don't get in my way," he said dangerously before attacking the smaller girl.

Akasha threw a Winner who barely got out of the way. Before the girl turned Winner landed a jab with his elbow in the direct center of her back. Stumbling forward she pressed a hand to her back and quickly as she could turned and face the teen, "You have gotten better," she stated smugly.

"I learned from the best," he said standing up straight.

"Lucky for me so did I," she said, then her shadow grew increasingly larger then it came off of the pavement and flew over Akasha's head and rammed full force into Winners stomach.

Razor was attacking Sandstorm, his arms in the shapes of two katana swords. He slashed at her madly.

Silently she continuously jumped out of the way.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" He asked making a downward slice with the katana.

She didn't reply.

"Fine," he said twisting toward her blades extended.

The girl was dogging each of his attacks but she knew that she couldn't keep doing it forever. Sand came out of her pack whipping it around her she hit Razor square in his now blue face, knocking him over.

Blood and Ace were standing across from Jemima who had a car surrounded by a white glittering light. Looking very determined Jemima threw the automobile at the pair.

Ace reached her arm out and electricity came to her outstretched hand creating a whip out of pure energy. When the car came close to her head, she used her whip a split in half.

Now taking his chance Blood created a mini tornado and sent it toward their opponent. Jemima saw the raging winds coming toward her so she ran, and dove behind a car watching as the twister passed her heading for another pair that was fighting.

Jett came towards Luce who was in a tight defensive stance and glaring at the oncoming antagonist. "My you are a pretty one..." he said flashing her bright and charming smile. Cautiously he moved closer to the girl, "You are fine with me…" his voice faded out.

Luce felt strange and slowly her stance weakened as she became more relaxed.

Jett seeing that his plan was working he smiled; almost upon her, he could feel her powers pulsing just beneath the surface finding the one that he was more familiar with and took it.

Luce yelped in pain and sunk to the floor, like Zeth had the night before, clutching her chest. She was shaking like crazy, she had no idea what had happened but she knew it hurt, bad.

"Ow. That looked like it hurt…you know the first time I take powers from a person it tend to be more painful than not." Jett said faking sincerity. He looked around and teleported from one side of the street to the other a couple of time while the younger girl was still on the ground. "I will say your teleporting power is not as strong a Zeth's but it still is one hell of a power." He teleported back in front of Luce, "Aw, come on it didn't hurt that bad? Please look at me."

Luce tilted her head up to the man before her and her eyes glowing a bright white color.

Jett's eyes widened and lucky he teleported away before he got hit with the light beam that Luce just shot at him. She stood up and brushed off her legs and flattened her hair when he reappeared about twelve feet away and she sent another light bolt at him and he again disappeared. They went through this pattern for a few minutes until she heard a noise that sounded like roaring winds, turning her head she saw a tornado headed towards her. She tried to teleport away but nothing happen then she remembered what Jett did and was about to run, but the tornado moved to quick and it sucked her up into it. Jett reappeared a good thirty feet away and seeing the twister he ran in the opposite direction.

Zeth who wasn't too far away saw her get taken up into the tornado. Thinking quickly he teleported himself into the tornado hoping that he would reach her. Spinning was all he could do, starting to feel the oxygen leave but all he could do was hope he would eventually bump into Luce somehow. Not too long he was hit in the chest by something hard, trying to keep consciousness he grabbed ahold of the thing that had hit him; using all his might he teleported out of the twister and into an alley way close to where the teens were fighting. Glancing and what had hit him he was happy to see it was the girl. He took a deep breath in relief and quickly checked her pulse, she had one and it was going pretty steady. He adjusted her on the pavement in the most comfortable position he could try to get. He say he eye lids fluttering, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, "Stay here you will be safe," he said softly before she passed out completely. Seeing that she was out cold he teleported back into the fray. With the twister dying down to a small gust of wind.

Zephyr was in the air maneuvering between the balls of flames that was continuously sent at him by Pyroflame, "This is starting to feel like déjà vu," he called down to her.

She glowered at him and sent a particularly large ball of fire straight at his face which he blocks with a wall of air.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME PANSEY!" She called fuming.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY PLEASE!" he screamed down to the girl making her madder. He flew down to the ground and was greeted with another wave of fire sent at him. He lightly jumped into the air and over the hot mass, "If you want me to stay down here I suggest that you_ not_ shot fire at me when I'm trying my best to _land_!" he said with mock irritation.

She ignored him and with a loud grunt she made a whip of fire and attacked him with it. He spun out of the way and sent a strong gust of wind at the opposing woman.

Tecna was against Phoenix and they like the last time they fought was pretty even, but this time she had a definite goal. Ripping a lamp post out of the ground she swung at him hitting him in the ribs.

Phoenix fell to the ground out breathing hard clutching his side, noticing the fact that his opponent paused he used this opportunity to try and hit her with a blat of fire.

She twisted away as fast as she could to avoid the flames luck for her it missed her body but singed her hair. She sighed and swung the post at him again he was quicker this time and flipped out of the way. Giving up on the lamp she dropped it and tossed a small bomb at his feet which then blew up he tried to make a shield of fire which worked to an extent, but his arm came out badly burned.

Phoenix stared down at his arm the skin was burnt to charcoal and part of it was melted. Tecna also saw this and was about to revisit the breakfast that she had that morning, but before she had the chance a ring of fire made its way down the injured ligament making it as good as new. The part robot looked to her opponent shocked, "What?" she squeaked out.

"They don't call me Phoenix for nothing, I'm reborn in my fire." He smiled part cockily and part reassuring that he was fine. He sent a jet of fire at her when she blocked with the shield in her bracelet. She looked around her for something she could use to her advantages and that is when she became very happy that they were near a bank. Running over to an ATM she waited until Phoenix was close enough, when she touched the machine she sent a message to hard drive, and a whole bunch of coins shot out of the slot hitting phoenix in the head hard and long enough to knocking him out cold. Flipping open her communicator open she quickly called a member of the original titans, "Raven, we need you down here now! I have knocked out a member of the villains we began fighting we are at Jump City Bank on Main Street please hurry!"

It took mere seconds and the dark empathy was standing next to Tecna looking at the unconscious villain, she used her powers and teleported herself and Phoenix away.

Siren was watching everything going on knowing she wasn't much of a fighter she kept her distance, she was pleased with what she saw until she turned to look at her boyfriend and what she saw almost broke her on the spot, Raven one of the original members was standing over pass out form of Phoenix her insides froze, and when Raven disappeared with him Siren lost it. "PHOENIX!" She screamed, she sonic screamed and this time she couldn't stop. All the attention was brought on her everyone was staring and covering their ears at the loud desperate sonic screams.

Razor left his fight with Sandstorm and as quickly as he could he made his was over to Zeth, "Get her out of here!" he yelled gruffly, "We will retreat be she has to leave now!"

He nodded. Teleporting over to his distraught leader he wrapped his arm around her waist and vanished, to someplace unknown. Not long after Zeth and Siren left the rest of the villains retreated.

XXX Heroes

"What was that?" Zephyr asked, as the team regrouped.

"I think we just found out their leader's weakness," Tecna answered solemnly.

"Damn, she lost control just like that, that's another thing we learned," Winner added.

Zephyr looked at the faces of his teammates and noticed that there was something wrong, "Where is Luce?"

Everyone else looked around and started to panic, "Look for her!" Winner said worried.

They all split up and searched around for their comrade. They were fortunate that it did not take too long about three minutes later Jemima called from an alley way, "She is over here!" the team scrambled over to Jemima who pointed at their comatose friend.

Zephyr was the first to make his way over to her, he checked her pulse, "Guys," she said standing up, "She is just knocked out."

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief, "Let's get her out of here and back to the tower," Winner said as calmly as he could muster.

"I'll carry her," Tecna said. Knowing her arm strength no one opposed.

Zephyr went over to his friend and helped Tecna pick her up, "We're here for you buddy," he whispered to Luce. Her eyelids twitched but thy remained closed. With that they made their way back to the tower in silence.

XXX

**AHHH finally it is done this chapter to forever! No lie and I don't like the first half of it from Luce's fight and down I like but everything else is ehh for me. Next chapter I will be getting into the background stories! I just wanted to have Jett get into a fight. Well I hope you like it and it was long enough. Please R&R. thank you.**

**-PA**


	12. Winner

**Hey! 1****st**** I want to say thank you to faded book-look within for creating the now popular Fandom LUTH…I love it very funny (I do believe you were the first to use it)! The top three favorite characters are . Thank you for the reviews and enjoy chapter 11! I do not own teen titans!**

XXX

Chapter 11 Winner

The weekend off, two whole days and I have no idea what to do. We were told about this when we came back from our last fight and I guess that Nightwing didn't want us there when they interrogated…I think his name was Phoenix. It is mildly irritating because this is my team's villain, our case not theirs and getting us out of the tower by using a chance to go home is low. What is worse no one not even me argued to be able to stay, no Tecna, Jemima, and Luce were all for it, and Sandstorm, Zephyr, and I didn't do anything to stay. I assume they wanted to stay because Windbag looked really mad and Sandstorm looked really depressed when our top leader told us the news. I don't really know their reasons but for me flying out to Smallville Kanas for a day then fly back really doesn't sound like an enjoyable time to me, so I'm stuck in the apartment I rented before I joined the titans, for the next two days. I'm lucky they never rented it out to someone else; also I'm lucky that I look like I am eighteen not fifteen so people don't ask a lot of questions. This is going to be a long weekend.

XXX Winner: Saturday June 24

I woke up on the old noisy old mattress, in the dank dusty old apartment I rented. Slowly sitting up, I could already feel a kink in my back; this weekend was going to be awesome…kill me now. Sliding out of bed my feet met the cold floor, I knew it wasn't too late to stay in bed all day, but I couldn't force myself to do it. I shuffled over to the shower and turned on the water, and got in, twenty minutes later I reluctantly got out of the beautifully warm water to meet the foggy, cold air of the bathroom, I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and moved back into my rented room.

Upon making it back to my room I pulled on a pair of my obnoxiously blue boxers and a pair of dark wash denim jeans. Before I could grab my shirt there was a loud continuous knock at my front door, not really caring if I was shirtless I went out of my room to the door, opening it I saw the eighteen year old daughter of the person I was renting the room from.

She eyed my up and down blushing at my half nakedness, "What do you need," I ask with feigned sweetness.

Quickly snapping her eyes back up to my face she answered, "My dad wants to know how long you are planning on staying?" She battered her fake long eyelashes at me.

Moving my head to the side and sighing, "Today and Tomorrow and I'm leaving tomorrow night. You can tell him I will pay him before I leave."

She nodded looing slightly disappointed. "So tonight is your last night before you go back to where ever you are planning to go back to?" She placed a hand on her hip.

I place a hand on my forehead and nod not looking at her.

"Well would you want to go out and go clubbing or something tonight?" She gave me the biggest smile she could muster.

No, no I did not want to go clubbing, it's a waste of time and honestly I did not want to waste that time with her. Not that she was mean or ugly or anything, I just I don't want to be grinded on by every Horney and lonely girl in the club and plus I'm only fifteen and I'm too young to go anyway, "Sorry, I really don't think tonight is a good night for me." She frowned, "Maybe some other time." I added trying to be as nice as I could. That made her smile; whipping her hair around as she walked away, happy now that I could shut the door and hopefully not be bothered until later tomorrow.

I went back to my room and pulled on a plain black and black converse. Going into the kitchen I looked in the cabinet I pulled out a box of cheerios and in the fridge was an almost expired carton of milk and there was my breakfast.

Not wanting to waste my day inside, and the fact that I had to call my mom on a payphone, since there was no phone in my room, I had to go outside to use, I made my way out. Before I left I took a quick look in the mirror, "I'm Cody Wyld, today not winner," I said aloud giving myself a verbal reminder.

The sun was bright and warm I had to shield my eyes as I made my way to the payphone. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two quarters and a nickel, which should get me a decent amount of time to talk, putting them into the machine, I called my parents number. It only rang three times before a voice of a middle aged woman answered the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom," I replied softly. It was good to hear her voice; I haven't heard it in about a month.

"Cody? Cody is that you?" she asked me shocked.

"Yeah mom it's me," I answered her.

"Oh Cody! How are you sweetie? Are you kicking major butt with the titans?" her voice rang in my ear.

I laughed lightly, "I'm good mom, and I'm kicking major…butt…"

I heard her laugh, "That is great! You were always my little 'Winner'."

My eyes widened in embarrassment, "Mom," I drug out the last syllable.

"Sorry honey, I couldn't resist."

"Hey you will never believe this; they made me the leader of my very own team!" I couldn't help but sound excited, it really was the first time since I heard, I got to express my excitement.

"Wow! Baby that is amazing, I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, tell me any…you know options as far as the female gender?" She faded out.

"MOM!" I replied shocked.

"Okay, okay male gender then? I didn't think you went that way….but it is completely fine if you do!"

"No! I don't like any of the girls like that, and I'm not into dudes." I rubbed my temple.

"You know I am only teasing you," She said, I could hear her trying to stifle laughter.

"Yeah, yeah of course you are," I said sarcastically.

I swear she was smiling, "Oh honey, you dad just woke up do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Jason," I could hear her calling him, "JASON…it's your son…noooo the Easter bunny, yes Cody…do you want to talk to him...then come over here…I'm not on the wireless…you have to come here" I laughed.

"Hello?" a deep voice finally took over.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I answered him

"Good, good how are you son?" I could hear the sleep in his voice, the gravely noise it made when he would wake up.

"I'm doing good, they made me leader," I listened to his reply, "Yeah they must be crazy," I chuckled. "How is the Lex project going?" I asked curiously, my dad is one of the employees that is working on Lex Luthor's Everyman Project, and my mom works for the Human Defense Corps.

"You know I'm not supposed to know about that," he said sternly.

"Yeah I know," I said exasperated.

I could hear a notable groan from the other end, "The only thing that has happened is another person died," he finally replied.

"Oh," I said solemnly, I hate hearing about people dying; it makes me sick to my stomach.

"You're mom and I have to go and get ready now son, alright?" my dad responded.

"Yeah," I don't want to stop talking to them but I know I have to.

"Good bye, remember that your mother and I are extremely proud of you," he sounded depressed "And we miss you."

"I will, and I miss you too," I responded, "Bye." Then came the audible click of the other line hanging up.

XXX

I walked around Jump City for a good four hours before I decided to get some lunch, going into a convenient store I got a small bag of chips and a deli sandwich probably not the best idea I had but I was hungry and I didn't want to go back to my apartment now. Maneuvering around a few people I made my way to the cash register, the cashier gave me a curt nod that I returned. He quickly scanned my items, and right before I paid there was a high pitch scream and a girl about my age ran past the window, not a second later two men dressed in black raced passed by the window after the girl. I dropped everything and bolted out of the door after them, my mind screamed at me that I wasn't Winner right now, but I couldn't just let that girl get hurt. So I ran.

They weren't too far in front of me; I just needed to be a little faster. I thought back to when I watched Usain Bolt, the fastest man alive, on Youtube a few weeks back I tapped into that part of my brain and all of a sudden I got faster, a lot faster. I was gradually catching up to the two offenders when then abruptly turned into an alley way. I slowed down stopping before the opening of the alley and slowly brought my head out into the open to see what they were doing. From what I could see the alley led up to a dead end, and the two guys had the girl trapped. They were at least twenty feet away from her, and she had her back to them. The guys were big each most likely weighed around two-hundred and forty pounds, around 6'4 from my guesstimate. The girl on the other hand was small around 5' no more than a hundred pounds. This was going to be interesting.

The men started to creep towards the girl who was still turned around, "Hey miss," one of the brutes garbled. "We want our money."

She said nothing.

"Come on missy, give it to us now!" The second man said as he slowly advanced.

This was my chance, "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I stepped into the alley way standing as straight as I could, puffing myself up so I would look intimidating.

The two men turned to face me looking angry, "We got no business with you boy, get the hell outa here if you know what's good for you."

I kept think 'what would zephyr say' he usually had an annoyingly effective quip right about now, and I was drawing a blank, "Maybe I don't know what's good for me," I said lamely.

The men laughed a bit and went back to ignoring me.

I was growing angry myself; I hate being ignored so I snapped, "Hey, Idiots!" I shouted. "I told you to pick a fight with some one that was your own size!"

The guys turned to look at me again growling faces red as a tomato. "You want to die?" One of them asked me.

I stared them down and smirked, "Come at me bro."

They came at me, the first one there threw a punch I deflected his arm down and open palmed him in the throat, which wasn't the best I dead because the second one nailed me hard in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground. He made a grab for my collar and moving quickly I swiped his feet and he also came tumbling to the ground. I hopped up and I didn't see the first guy come behind me. He slammed into my back just like a line man would, and damn did it hurt. I was lying face down on the ground turning my head I saw him about to slam his foot on the center of my back and at the last second I rolled out of the way. I jumped up and slammed my open palm into the first man's chin making him fall over unconscious. The second guy finally made it to his feet and glared at me eyes flicking to his buddy then back to me, "Screw this," he said grabbing his friends arm pulling him to his feet and stalking off with his out cold companion hanging off of his shoulder.

I smiled. Turning my body to face the girl I was protecting, I noticed that she was now facing me and I was shocked to see that I knew her.

Her eyes amplified when she saw my face, "You…" she hissed. And before I had time to relax two shadows wrapped themselves around my arms painfully yanking them behind me, then they continued to slam me into the wall. I slid down it grimacing. The girl walked toward me blue yes blazing, "Well, well, well lookie here, its Loser."

XXX

It was the girl who I fought twice already, one of the blonde woman's little lackeys and I just saved her life.

She glared at me eyes brimming with resentment. I looked at her I've never really looked at her before; I mean I've looked at her but never in detail. Her eyes…they were a dark blue, and her hair which I though was just brown had red highlights in it. Her lips were full and a bright pink and her skin was perfectly tan. Her body…her body was small but she had an athletic build with curves in all the right places the short black shorts, and cut off green tank top she was wearing was really accentuating everything quite well. All in all I thought she was beautiful, weird to think but yeah she was insanely pretty.

"Take a picture it will last longer," The girl said after what seemed like ever, I worst part I was staring for that time, I'm so stupid. She was frowning at me, kneeling down so we were eye level she took my face in her hand and said, with what I could tell was fake niceness, "I don't know what to do with you."

I was taken aback, "What?" I asked, giving her a strange look.

"Well," she said still holding my face, "You did just _save_ me but then again you are you." She finally let go letting her nails gently drag under my chin making me look up, when she stood up again.

"What do you mean 'you are you'?"

"You are the enemy, and I will say Siren isn't too pleased with your team at the moment, if I brought you to her she would be really happy with me." She began pacing back and forth tapping her mouth.

"Siren?" I asked perplexed.

She stopped short and looked at me as if I was stupid, "Siren is my leader; you know the one who had a panic/scream attack when you took Phoenix away."

"Oh," I said simply.

She continued to pace, again tapping away at her lips.

"What is your name then?" I asked.

"Akasha," was all she said.

"Is that your birth name or your villain name?"

She shook her head, and didn't answer.

"Is controlling shadows your only power?"

Still no answer

"Why do you wear a red shirt for your costume? Are you going to let me go? Are you fifteen?" I continued to ask stupid question to at least try and get an answer from her, and I could tell it was starting to annoy her, which was a little funny to me. "Is Siren your sister?" after that question she finally cracked.

"Shut up!" she yelled at me, 'What is with all of the questions?"

"Well," I said clearing my throat, "when someone asks a question it means that he or she wants to know something."

She scowled at me, "I know why people ask questions. I want to know why you are asking me so many!"

I looked straight at her being as serious as I could I said, "Because I want to know the answers?"

She cocked her head and gave me a ghost of a smile, "Fine," she said, "I'll answer your questions only if you answer mine."

I thought about it, "I'm only responding to the ones I want to."

"Likewise," she said giving me a Cheshire cat smile. She slid down the wall next to me.

"First question, will you release my arms they are starting to cramp?" I asked seriously.

"Will you try an 'arrest' me, or run away?" she questioned.

"No," I answered.

She let me go. I stretched my arms in front of me trying to get the feeling back. "Now my turn," she said.

"Nope, it is my turn," I retorted.

"What you just asked your question!"

"Yes, but you countered me with a question, so it is my turn again." She folded her arms across her chest and grumbled something incoherent but didn't argue further. "So, is you birth name Akasha?"

"Pass," she said. "Why is you hero name Winner?"

"uh," I really couldn't remember why I had decided to call myself that, "I don't remember…" she looked at me skeptically, so I reinforced her, "Honest. Is Siren your sister?"

"No, but she is the closest thing I have to one." She looked down and picked up a pebble, "What are your powers?" she asked throwing the pebble against the wall.

"I can copy any non-meta human skill."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it is. What about you?"

"I control shadows and I can talk to animals."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"I guess, would you have saved me if you knew who I was?"

That was a tough one, but I did know what I would do there was no denying it, "Yes, I would have helped you."

"Why?" she asked truly confused.

"That two question-" I start saying but she cut me off.

"I know you can ask me two questions but I want to know why?" she looked me dead in the eye.

"Well it's because I'm a hero and that is what we do help people who need it, and you looked like you needed it." I look to the wall and away from her gaze, "If our roles were switched would you have saved me?"

I could hear her sigh, "No, I don't think I would," out of the corner of my eye I saw her place her face in her hand, "I'm not like you," she continued muffled through her hands, "I'm not a good person."

"I doubt that," I say confidently giving her a half smile, "next question. What is your favorite color?"

She looked at me dumbfounded, "um, I don't know maybe black I hate pink though."

That's all we did for hours, we were serious, we were funny, and we passed on question we didn't want to answer. It was strange, I knew we had to be breaking a whole bunch of rule, but honestly I don't think either of us cared. It was around 6:00 and I knew that our conversation was coming to a close, how did I know? Because she was completely relaxed and she was resting her head on my shoulder, and like most animals once they realized what they were doing they were quick to run, I just hoped it would last a little longer.

"What is your favorite food?" she asked still lightly giggling from the last question I asked if she considered eyebrows facial hair, stupid question but it made her laugh.

"Hum," I started, "Pepperoni pizza."

"Really?" she asked sounding happy and surprised at the same time.

I look at the top of her head, "Why is it you a favorite kind too?"

She giggled a little bit more then answered, "No, I hate pepperoni, I more of a pain pizza kind of person."

"Do you like-" I began but she cut me off.

"No, no, no," she said waving her index finger around, "You ask you question my turn again!"

I chuckled a bit and told her to ask away.

"Are your parents still alive?" she asked sounding serious.

"Yeah they are but they don't live around here." I say.

"Hum, mine are dead, my mother was killed and my dad died during one of his experiments. Both of my parents have an interesting past," She said, "My mom she was a fallen and my dad was the great, great grandson of Merlin!"

"Wow," I say.

"Yep, they were pretty amazing," she sighed again.

"I could imagine," I respond my voice light as a feather. "What is your real name?" I ask.

"Pass," she stated bluntly, "What is your real name?"

"Pass," I say as well.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she says out of nowhere.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"_This_ talking like we are friends like we aren't what we really are," she took her head off of my arm and sits up.

"I don't care," I say trying to sound defiant.

"I can see that," she says a warm smile gracing her lips, "But we really should go, you must be starving."

"No," I lie, "I'm not hungry at all," I continue but a low gurgling sound gave me a way.

"Yeah," she says starting to stand, "We should go."

"A few more questions?" I say grasping her arm.

"Fine," she says sitting back down on the cold concrete.

"Why is the shirt of your costume red?" I ask.

"Really?" she asks sounding a little irritated.

"Yes," is all I said.

"Okay, a long time ago, when I was in fifth grade my teacher was talking about the revolution, and how the British would wear red jackets so in case they got shot or stabbed with the bayonets you couldn't see the blood making them look immortal, and invincible. So when it came time that we designed our uniforms I remembered that and I decided to make my shirt red to also make me look invincible."

"Wow, that's pretty deep, I based my design on David Cain's uniform."

"Who?"

"A man in Gotham City," I said.

"Cool." she says still confused but she let it go, "Do you think it is weird for a person to like, like another person they were supposed to hate?" she looks ahead of the corners her mouth faintly turned down.

"Romeo and Juliet did…"

She makes a noise that sounds like she agreed with me; gracefully she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait," I say quickly standing up.

She froze, but didn't turn around or say anything.

"Will I see you again?" I said, I sounded desperate; I hated it and loved it at the same time.

"No," she whispered loud enough to here. She started to move again.

"Cody!" I yell to her.

That made her turn around, she cocked her head eyes looked muddled.

"Cody Wyld," I say finally.

She looked at me for a second and smiled.

I closed my eyes feeling stupid, I remained that way until I was roughly pulled down and something gently brushed across my lips. My eyes snapped open to see her pull way smiling. I was rooted to the spot completely taken by surprise, I watched her turn and run and I still couldn't move. When I eventually got feeling back to my body my hands quickly jumped to my mouth as it made its way into a grin.

"Best weekend ever," I said to myself. I shook my head at the very Zephyr like comment and made my way back to my apartment, knowing that tomorrow was not going to be as amazing today, I truth be told I didn't care.

XXX

**Here she is chapter 11 my longest chapter to date and my first time writing in first person so I hope you liked it and it you could understand it! haha. The next few chapters are going to be surrounding mainly one person…bet you can guess who is next! Please R&R it will make my day!**

**-PA**


	13. Luce

**Here it is I think what a majority of you have been waiting for in more than one way chapter 12, so really without further waiting here is chapter 12 **

Chapter 12 Luce: Saturday June 24th

It feels so good to be home, it's been what…three, four weeks since I have seen my mom, and my little brick house on the corner.

It's about ten o'clock in the morning when I finally wake up; I crawl out of bed and make my way to the shower where a spend a good half hour before getting out and starting my day. I pick out a bright purple halter top and short denim shorts, after I put on my clothes I blew dried my long blonde hair. Altogether that took me about an hour to get myself all set for the day ahead.

I eventually made it down the stairs to meeting my mother's pleasant voice, "Hello darling, I'm making pancakes do you want any?" she walked in the living room, flour streaked on her apron, forehead, and in her light blonde hair.

"Sure," I say smiling, "I'll have two please."

She nodded and made her way back into the kitchen.

I followed after her; coming into the kitchen I grabbed an extra apron off the rack on the wall, "Need some help?" I ask as I put on the smock.

She looked at me her eyes shining, "I would love some," she gave me two eggs which I cracked into the bowel. "You know what?" she said randomly.

"What?" I asked laughing a little, still continuing to focusing on the mixture in front of me.

"You don't look appropriate for making pancakes." she says giggling to herself.

I looked at her confused, but that was a mistake because as soon as I turn my head I received a small hand full of flour to the face.

My eyes widened, "Mom!" I say scolding, "I just took a shower!"

She just laughed.

I couldn't take that so I did what any rational teenage girl would do…I threw a fist full of powder right back at her; hence began the legendary 'Great Flour War of 2012'.

After a good twenty minutes of our intense fight we had made a huge mess and no pancakes, which was highly depressing. Lucky for me my mom decided that we could make and eat our pancakes before we cleaned up the mess, which might not have been the best idea because my pancakes didn't taste quite right.

After breakfast we quickly cleaned up which took longer that I had hoped for, but it got done. Once we finished we plopped our flour-covered-selves into the chairs that surrounded our table. "So," my mother prompted. "Tell me about your life as a titan." she placed her head against the back of her palm and leaned forward fully attentive.

"Well it's no picnic but it everything I wanted to do." I say dreamily.

The woman who gave birth to me rolled her eyes which led me to give her a look and prompt her with a what.

"That's lovely dear but I want to hear about the eye candy!" she says with a wicked glint in her eye.

"We only have two guys on our team, mom"

"So, tell me about them."

"Well they are both fifteen," I start I see her mouth instantly drop into a frown, "but one looks older." I think back to the two 'manly' men on the team, "First there is Winner who is the team leader, he is…needless to say hot, tall with blonde hair and big dark blue eyes. He tends to be rather sullen, but he can be funny at the same time especially when he and Zephyr go at it; that is hilarious."

"Sounds like a keeper," my mom interjects.

"Yeah… but he hasn't shown any interest in …well anyone on the team really."

"Oh," she says mildly disappointed, "Well tell me about Zephis, Zetis, or what whatever his name is."

"Zephyr," I say correcting her, "And is he a horse of a different color, he is very spunky and he really doesn't care about what people say about him he is kind of a free spirit. He is probably my closest friend there."

"That's sweet, how about the villains have any bad boys caught your interest?"

"No," I say at first without thinking then a thought of bright red hair popped into my head, "but I think that I might have caught the eye of one of them."

"That's interesting," she says smiling, "What is he like?"

"Well he is also tall, with flaming red hair and gold brown eyes that glitter in the light. From what I can tell he likes to flirt but out of the four girls on our team he only flirts with me which is creepy and endearing at the same time. He can teleport like I can but his power is stronger than mine according to a guy on his team."

"Cool," my mom said.

We talked for a while I told her about my other teammates, the main titans, and the other villains. And she told me about what she has been doing, going on dates, going to parties, and virtually living the high life. "Oh, but I have misses my little wing woman," she said smiling to herself.

My mom has been single a long time, ever since the one night stand she had with my paternal father. It's really depressing when you think about it there she was thinking that she had found love only to be ditched and nine months later have a child who could teleport and shoot light bolts, that had to be over whelming for her. I'm happy that she is dating I just wish she would take it more seriously, I hate the thought of her being alone. "I miss you too mom," I finally said.

"Honey," She said looking at me seriously, "thinking about it you didn't teleport down stairs like you normally do…why is that?"

I forgot about that, I still didn't have my powers back which sucked big time, but at least I still have my light bolts which comes in handy, I guess. "The last time we were in a fight," I started looking at my very interested mother, "one of the people we fought took my ability to teleport away and used it against me…and I don't know if I will get it back…"

"Oh, Hun, I'm sorry…I bet you will get it back…"

"I hope so," I said trying not to sound too depressed, "We should get ourselves cleaned up."

"Yeah," she agreed with me.

"I'll take the trash out real quick before I clean myself up," I said standing up and making my way over to the trash can and pulled out the now full bag. I quickly replaced it and I started heading out of the door when my mother yelled to me, "Is Nightwing's butt look as good in real life as it does on TV?"

Poking my head back and gave her a rapid 'yes' then left her to her crazy dreaming.

Getting to the trash can I dropped the bag in the can and was about to go back inside when I heard a low whistle behind me, turning around I saw someone I wasn't took keen on seeing.

I boy eyed me up and down in all my flour coated glory, "I see you like it dirty," said none other than the notorious Zeth.

XXX

I automatically get into a defensive stance my hands glowing gold, while I glared daggers at him. "What do you want," my voice sounds gross like a feral dog ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now I'm not here to fight you," he said calmly. He was wearing a black short with a red superman logo on it…ironic, with dark wash jeans and bright red converse.

"Then why are you here?" I said still angry and trying not to stare at him and all his…ness, "And how did you find out where I live?"

"Craig's list," he shrugged, "and I wanted to hang out with you."

I looked at him like he was a mad man, "That is crap…" was just about the most intelligent answer I could give.

He leaned on my mailbox looking down cast, and innocent, "I'm not lying," he said finally.

I still haven't dropped my stance, "I don't believe you…how many of your little cronies did you bring with you?"

He cocked one of his eyebrows up, "I didn't bring any of them with me…"

"Leave," I sys voice like daggers.

"Please I just want you to give me a chance," he replied sounding sincere.

"NO!" I yelled giving into my anger throwing a bolt of light at him, and he teleported away.

He reappeared almost instantly after he disappeared but now he was right in front of me. His hand was on his shoulder, I burned him. "Please," he said his eyes looked desperate, "give me a chance." He looked down at the damage I had done to his arm and sighed, "This was my favorite shirt."

I can't tell if he is lying our not…gah this sucks! "Fine," I say without thinking.

He gave me a light smile and followed me inside still holding onto his shoulder. When we go into the house he looks around admiring everything as he passes it. We reached the living room where we were greeted by my confused looking mother. I shook my head silently begging her not to say anything.

"I'm going up stair and cleaning up," I start, "You," I say pointing to Zeth, "You do anything a normal good human being would do or I will kick your ass, got it!"

He nodded.

I backed out of the room doing the 'I'm watching you eyes', making it half way up the stairs my mom shouts, "Is this the one you were talking about!" my eyes bulge I ran up the rest of the stairs mentally seeing the evil boys Cheshire grin he probably was wearing.

It doesn't take me too long to rewash my face and brush all of the flour out of my hair I was lucky my mom didn't attack with eggs. Before I went back down stairs I got some burn pain relief cream and a big Band-Aid from the bathroom closet, so I could go against my better judgment and help the teen out.

Going to the main floor I saw him sitting on our couch holding a back of ice, which my mother probably gave to him, to his shoulder. "I have burn cream if you want it…" I say a little skittishly.

He looks at me with his big golden eyes and smiles, "Yeah, that would be great my, collar freakin' hurts."

I nod a little and make my way over to the boy, "Can I see it?"

"Yeah he says," and with a grunt he pulled off his shirt and leaned toward me.

I could feel my face get hot; I swallow and open the tube of cream squirting it into my hand. I moved closer to him and lightly I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently as I could I spread it around the whole burn.

He winced, a lot.

"Sorry," I said quietly, not making eye contact all of my focus on his injury…that I caused.

"Ehh," he said not sounding mad, "It happens."

I looked at him my eyebrow cocked.

He chuckled.

Once I spread the lubricant evenly on his burn I put the bandage across the mark, he grimaced in pain. We were silent for a while both of us not knowing what to say to the other. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."

I looked down at the floor and replied, "For what burning you then fixing what _I_ had done?" My tone was a little harsh but what do you expect.

"Yeah," he drags out scratching the back of his head, "Thank you for believing me."

"No," I say shaking my head, "I still don't believe you. I just felt bad for burning you."

"Sure you did," he said smirking.

I glared at him and said violently, "You can leave now."

"Ah, don't be like that," he whined.

I stood up and walked out of the room leaving him there alone. I quickly made my way out side to the walkway and went down the street. Not too I was about three block away from my house when there was a popping sound behind me, whipping my head around I saw him shirt back on and looking slightly worried. But when he saw I was completely fine his face looked mad.

"Do you do that all of the time?" he asked irritated.

"What?" I ask equally angry.

"When something doesn't go your way, you just walk out?"

My frown deepened, "No I don't, I wanted you out of my house so I got you out the best way I could be leaving…I knew you would follow me."

"Really, you storm out of you house just to make me leave?"

"Yes, I don't trust you and the longer you are there the more danger you are putting me and my mother in."

He freezes thinking about what I had said, then he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't think about that, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to put you guys in any danger, I swear."

I part of me can tell that he is being legit so why not give him a chance…you only live once, "You shouldn't swear," I say my lips turning into a smile, "it's not nice."

He looked at me weird then laughed. "Hang out with me this weekend." he reached out his hand.

It wasn't a question, and that was kinda hot so I went with my gut, taking a deep breath I took up if offer.

XXX Luce: Sunday June 25

I spent almost the entire day with Zeth yesterday…and I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He wasn't at all like I expected, he was like a perfect gentleman, and he even kept the inappropriate jokes and comments to a minimum. We walked around the city for a while then he dragged me to the Jump City Zoo to show me a really interesting panda exhibit and today we are going to the beach.

I put on a cute pink triangle top and double-string bottom bikini; I also pulled on a pair of worn out short shorts and a purple loose fitting tank top. I let my blonde hair hang down, I felt…prettier that way, not that I was trying to impress him or anything, it was just for me.

I grab a towel from the bathroom before I go down stairs to the main floor and took a seat on our couch and waited a little anxiously. My mom entered the room from the kitchen, "You going swimming?" she asked.

"We are going to the beach," I said calmly.

"hum," she began, "that's romantic."

"N-no it's for fun," I stutter.

"Whatever you say," she said as the doorbell rang.

I rapidly jumped up from where I was sitting and went to the door; opening it the first thing I see a rather large bouquet of flowers. I push the flowers to the side ignoring my mother's fake obvious coughing, "What are these for?" I asked puzzled.

"You dummy," The red head replied putting the flowers into my hand.

I look at him warily, "you didn't steal these, did you?"

He gave me a wry smile but said no. I gave him a slight grin before I took the arrangement into the kitchen and set them on the table. Returning to the door way I get a full glance of my…um…date? He was decked in black and green plaid swim trunks and a white muscle shirt that he defiantly filled out quite nicely. "You ready?" he asks excitement bubbling through his voice.

I jerk my head and grab my towel. Once out side he whips out a pair of aviators and outs them on his face. "Hot" I mumble before I could stop myself.

"I knew you would think so," he said evilly smiling and looping his arm in mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask looked at our now intertwined arms.

"Making it look like we are a couple," He states simply, "I don't want any guys hitting on you while you are out with me," he continues before I get the chance to say anything.

I don't reply to that comment but I don't unlatch our arms, oddly enough I like being like this it feels right even though it is wrong.

XXX

We finally make it to the beach, not taking too long we find a place for our things. I take off my shorts but leave on my tank top and head to the water.

I don't get in, but I get close enough for the water to cress on my feet. Two, three seconds later Zeth materializes next to me, "Penny for your thoughts," he asked.

"I want my power back," I say dejected.

"Oh," he says airily, "I think you should have it back soon. I don't think Jett likes to keep a single power very long."

"Jett, that's his name?"

"Yep, and he is a asshole so he probably is keeping you power longer just to piss me off."

I gaze at him, "Why would that piss you off?"

Zeth didn't answer at first he just moved behind me and enveloped his arms around my waist and set his head on my shoulder, I was startled but I didn't move. "I think he knows how I feel about you…" his voice faded.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked nervous biting my lip.

"Let's just say I feel something with you that I have never felt with anyone." his voice is soft in my ear, but now I begin to panic.

I started to pull away but he held fast, still trying to discreetly ease my way out of his grasp I made a weird move and we both toppled over. I was now with my back touching the sand with my hair fanned out around my head and he was on all fours over top of me. We stared at each other without moving water lapping against the side of my body.

Eventually his face inched towards mine, I felt myself get lost in his beautiful eyes, "I still don't trust you," I murmured.

He brought his face close to mind and automatically my face turned a slightly to the side, but his face moved closer to my ear, "I never said you had to." he whispers. Pulling his head back up I readjusted my head to look back at him, praying that I didn't look completely stupid. He again got closer and then it happened he was kissing me. His lips were shockingly soft as they move across mine, and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him back.

My arms gently enclosed around his neck and his one of his hands wound its way into my hair and his other one was on my back. He pulled me up so I was on his lap. My mind was racing going through so many random thoughts like 'this is so right', 'can I get pregnant from this', 'this is wrong', 'what am I doing', 'I could get in so much trouble for this', 'everyone will hate me' 'what if he leaves'. I abruptly pulled away from him.

He looked at me weirdly.

"I can't do this," I say speaking fast.

I push off of him a go back to where we had placed our things.

"Wait," he called after me.

I ignored him and kept walking, but now faster.

"LUCE, WAIT!" He called again.

He didn't even know my real name; I forgot I never told him. I turned to face him, "I can't do this" I repeat.

Finally catching up to me face full of concern, "Can't do what?"

"This," I say breathless, "Us, you and me, this I-I can't do it!" Tears are welling up in my eyes, I try and restrain them; the last thing I want to do is cry in front of him.

"Why not," he sounded upset like I had broken something important to him…like his heart.

"Because, I am supposed to hate you," I say, "you are a bad guy, a villain, I'm a hero we can't be together."

"Says who?" he asks seriously.

"Everything! This is so wrong I could never be right!" my voice is shaking with the impending hysteria of me crying.

"I don't care," he states firmly, "I really care about you, and hell I might even lo-"

"Don't say it," I said cutting him off.

"What love?" his face has hardened, "That I might love you? Don't say that?"

I open my mouth to retaliate but he cuts me off this time, "Because I do, it may be wrong but I do I-I love y-you." he stuttered the last part, frustration radiating off of him. "What are you scared of?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Are you afraid of you team ditching you? Are you afraid that I will ditch you? What! Why did you push me away?"

I don't want to answer; I try and avoid eye contact.

"Tell me," he pleads.

I shake me.

"You are ridiculous!" he yells.

"HEY!" I scream at him tears starting to stream from my face, "I'M NOT RIDICULOUS! YOU CAME TO ME! AND I AM SORRY IF I KEEP A WALL UP! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE MY MOTHER, PREGNANT AND ALONE!"

"WHAT?" he yelled back at me. "YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU! I ASKED FOR A CHANCE NOT ACESS INT O YOU FREAKIN PANTS! AND YEAH EVERYONE HAS AS WALL BUT I GOT OVER MINE SO I COULD TRY AND GET CLOSE TO YOU!"

"OH," I scoff, "WHAT WALLS COULD YOU POSSIBLE HAVE! WHAT MOMMY AND DADDY NOT GIVE YOU EVERYTHIGN YOU ALWAYS WANTED WHEN YOU WERE GROWING UP!"

"HA! PLEASE ALL THOSE MISERABLE PEOPLE GAVE ME WERE FOURTEEN YEARS OF ABUSE! AFTER THAT I GOT TWO YEARS OF PEOPLE EXPERAMENTING ON ME, GIVING ME THE POWERS I HAVE!" He was livid; I had struck a tender nerve.

I was shaking, tears free flowing now, "I…I."

"You have nothing to say," he said a tad more calmly.

I dropped to my knees, face in my hands I sobbed like crazy. I heard a sigh and the crunching of sand, and then I was drawn back into a strong chest and arms.

He held me close, his arms draped around me protectively, until I stopped crying. I have no idea how long we stayed that way but I didn't bother me. When I eventually pulled myself together, and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He stiffened a bit but replied, "Its fine I don't care. It was in the past…"

I twisted my body and his arms loosened, I turn to look at him, "Elliot Ross, my name is Elliot Ross."

"Zeth Jacobs," he utters, "nice to meet you."

I give him a half smile then I attack his lips, after a bit I broke off and garbled, "I love you," and then we resumed canoodling, as my grandmother would call it. Again a lot of things running through my mind but the most abundant thought was: 'I am so dead'.

XXX

**Well there she is the long awaited chapter 12! With a whole lotta LUTH**

**Sorry this took so long I was trying to think of the best way to write this plus I this was my first week of my new semester as school so it is what it is so love it or hate it I don't care. **

**R&R and all that jazz I don't own the teen titans!**

**-PA**


	14. Jemima

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to upload school has been really throwing me for a loop! BeBe says hi I hope you feel better! I want to thank all of you for sticking with me I will try not to be that late on a chapter again. I will tell you this I will NEVER quit on this story! Please R&R! I don't own the teen titans! ENJOY!**

Chapter 13 Jemima: Saturday June 24

I was half way out of the tower as soon as Nightwing announced that we could go home. I was extremely excited, I get to go home and see my sister and roommate. It's going to be the best weekend ever!

I got to my apartment around midnight late night, and my little sister was asleep so she doesn't know I am home, I can't wait to see her face! My roommate was also sleeping but I swear she has a six sense and she knows when I am home even when she is completely out cold she can always tell when I am back. How do I know this? Well she woke me up this morning at around five AM screaming at my passed out, supine form in my bed. In which she proceeded to pounce on me and shake me until I was completely awake, which didn't take too long she was a smaller girl with bright white blonde hair that was cut into a bob.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched, smiling at my disheveled appearance. Pushing herself off of the bed she stood up as tall as she could, which was about 5'3 or 5'4 if she was on her tippy-toes, and glared at me waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," I say getting myself into a sitting position, "I didn't find out until late last night. Besides I thought I would surprise you guys this morning."

"Alright," she says smiling, flipping her hair from her face.

I rub my eyes and look at her, "What time is it?" I ask yawning.

"Five o'clock." she states simply shrugging her shoulders.

I look at her confused.

"AM," she clarifies.

"LOTTIE! Five AM!" I yelled at her. "Why in the hell would you wake me up that early!" I slide back down and cover my face with a blanket.

"Oh no, no, no" She says ripping the sheet from my face, "you are only here for a few days, get up!"

I moan, but comply, "Training wasn't even this early," I grumble to myself.

"No whining!" She yelled at my gleefully, "I'm going to make pancakes so get ready!" she skipped out of the room.

I want to cry, I hate mornings. I shuffle to the small bluish-green bathroom across the hall. I hop in and take a quick five minute shower and again dragging my feet back to my room I changed into my normal bright attire. I put my hair into its normal French braid, then I put on my bright blue knit cap. I make my way to the kitchen and took a seat at our kitchen table; Dropping head down to its cold hard surface.

"Well that didn't take you that long." Lottie says from the stove.

I groan out an incomprehensible reply, my head still on the table.

She laughs.

I pick my head up and look over at the clock on the wall, 5:30 it read. I dropped my head back down.

"You are so whinny!" the blonde says. I can feel her looking at me with a half-smile on her small heart shaped face.

I almost reply when I hear a dainty scuffing of feet. Whipping my head around I see my four year old little sister in a soft pink night gown clutching a teddy bear. Her light red hair, that was identical to mine, was sticking up in all sorts of direction. She rubbed her eye with her free hand and looked at me, "Eden?"

"Yeah Aeva," I say smiling at her.

She beamed, then dropping her bear she ran at me as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. She buried her head into my neck; I could feel warm tears on my skin. "I missed you," she sobbed into my shoulder.

I pulled her into a tighter embrace and gave her a small kiss on the back of her head, "I missed you too." I sat with her few a good few minutes until Charlotte placed a little pack of pancakes on the table in front of me. I broke the hug and looked at my baby sister, her eyes were swollen and beat red, and there was a dribble of snot running from her nose. Grabbing a napkin I quickly wiped that away. "Hey," I say gently, why don't you get some clothes on and then you can have some breakfast, and I will brush your hair.

She nodded, grabbing her discarded teddy she ran to her room.

I turned back to my golden brown pancakes and started to eat. "She really is proud of you." Lottie says from the stove.

I turned to face my friend, "what?"

"Aeva," she replies looking up from the bubbling batter, "she thinks you are the best superhero ever. You should hear her, she goes on and on about how cool her sister is and how she has amazing powers used to defeat evil!"

I chuckle, "she is interesting."

"Tell me about it," Lottie says smiling. "So…what do you think we should do today?"

"I don't know maybe we could go to the park or the town pool I think Aeva would really enjoy that." I answer, digging into my breakfast.

Lottie opened her mouth to say something when there was a sharp knock to the door. "Could you get that, I don't want the cakes to burn."

I nodded getting up and making my way to the front door. I opened the door and out in the hall way stood my landlords eighteen year old daughter. Her lips were pursed as if she had something better to do. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, I need you rent." She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Okay…" I say, "I'll be right back." she rolled her eyes but stayed put. I went back to the kitchen and asked Charlotte about the rent, her face darkened and she stormed to the door, me following behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Lottie growled.

The girl cocked her head and snapped back, "Like I told her I need you rent."

"Really because I paid your dad yesterday," she said eyes narrowing.

"Yeah _sure_ you did." the girl retorted.

I have never really seen Lottie really mad, and I don't really know why she was livid with just the mere presence of this girl. "I did." she seethed.

"Whatever, could you please pay me I have to go talk to the new tenant." she said stick out her hand.

"New tenant?" I ask.

The girl was starting to look really irritated, "Yeah he is staying here today and tomorrow then leaving."

"So that's why you look like a cheap street -" I cover her mouth before she can finish that sentence.

"Okay," I say hand still on my roommates mouth, "Can you please check with you dad to just to make sure you didn't get our payment?"

"Fine," she says whipping out her phone she tapped out a quick message and waited for a reply. Thirty seconds later she received a reply, taking a deep breath she looked up at me with a fake sickly sweet smile on her face, "I'm sorry; I was supposed to go to room 210 not 310. My bad." She flipped her hair and walked away.

I shut the door and stared at it until I felt something textured and wet on my hand, that's when I realized my hand was still over my friend's mouth and see just licked me. I rip my hand away wiping the spit on my pants, "EW."

"Whore," Lottie said finishing her sentence form before, "Gah, I hate her." She glared at me, "you put your hand on my mouth again I will bite you," she said making her way back into the kitchen.

I follow her, "Why do you hate her so much? I have never seen you this livid."

"She always comes and tries to pick a fight, she almost got me in big trouble, and she lied and said that I stole something from her. As if I would take anything from that P.O.S." She said stirring up the batter a little bit more.

Oh was all I could say, and thankfully I didn't really have to get into it because at that moment Aeva walked in completely dress, hair still a mess, with a brush into her hand. "Hey sweetie."

She gave me a little smile and hopped towards me, "here is my brush," she said handing the object to me.

"Thank you," I say, "Sit down right there and I will fix your hair," I say gesturing to the chair right next to me.

She jumped in the chair and spun around so the back of her head was facing me. I started brushing starting from the bottom and working my way up being extra careful with some of the knots.

One hundred brush strokes, and seven pancakes we finally finished breakfast.

XXX

We spent the day at the park, Aeva playing on the playground, and Charlotte and I relaxing on the grass soaking up the Vitamin D. Now on the other hand I was getting ready for work.

I put on a long deep purple skirt, white puffy shirt, and letting my hair fall I put a glittering purple scarf on my head. Making my way to the kitchen I see Lottie looking me up and down, "What do you think," I ask spinning in a small circle.

"I think you are going to work," she says mildly put out.

"Well, yeah, I need to help you out with the rent." I say awkwardly flattening my skirt.

"That isn't the only reason why you are going," she says flatly.

"Well…I…just want to see someone, and besides what is a carnival without a fortune teller," I say smiling.

"Alright," she says "Go have fun."

I smile, and in less than a minute I'm out the door heading to my job as Madame Mab: the Queen of Unseen Dreams.

XXX

"I see someone in white, and they will lead you to what it is you want most," My voice is low and gravelly and my eyes are rolled to the back of my head. This is always how it is, I make it seem like I'm getting taken over by…I don't know a fortune telling spirit, and the people eat it up. They have no idea of what I could really do, I wonder what they would think if they knew. My body shudders and my head slumps to my chest and I can hear the older woman I was scribing to muffle a scream, I wanted to laugh but I couldn't it would ruin my act.

I bring my hand to my head I as I slowly pick up my head making sure I looked dazed, "I'm sorry" I say acting pained, "Sometimes it's hard come out of that state of mind."

The woman placed her hands together looking awestruck, "No that was brilliant!" she reached into her purse and pulled out two twenties and slammed onto the table, yeah I'm not cheap, "Thank you! Thank you!" She waddled away desperately searching the crowed probably looking for that someone in white.

I sit back against my chair when I feel a pair of cold rough hands cover my eyes, and being the 'person' I am I automatically went into defense mode. Grabbing the wrists of my attacker I roughly stood up kicking my chair back in to my assailant. Who let out and audible grunt and with the hand going weak I let go and I heard a thud of a body hit the ground. Rapidly twisted around to see a lanky person with mahogany colored hair sprawled on the ground. "Ohmygod Aston!"

The teen propped himself up onto his forearms, "Damn, what do they teach you in those training courses."

I kneel down and offer him my hand, "Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Well I don't think you broke my sternum so I think I will be fine," he says taking my hand smiling. I pulled him up and watched as he reached his full height. I am pretty tall around 5'6 but her completely surpasses me, I think he is about 6'3 which is a very beautiful height…goodness I'm weird.

I shake my head really quickly and look at the poor young adult before me, he was a little gangly but muscular at the same time, her was wearing a button down white shirt and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and that was loosely tucked into a pair of worn khaki pants and black shoes. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scold him.

He laughs and puts his hands up in defense, "Sorry! I was just excited to see you…it's been what three four weeks since I have last seen you."

I give a half smile and wrap my arms around his middle, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied his face on my scarf.

Pulling away he beams at me, "I'm telling a story tonight at nine thirty you have to hear it!"

I study is face his forest green eyes meeting my hazel ones, and I quickly turn away blushing. Looking down at the ground I agreed, and with that he left, not before shouting to the crowed to come see the marvelous Madame Mab the greatest fortune teller anywhere.

So for the next hour and a half I 'foretold' of dramatic romances, fantastic adventures, sad tragedies, and all sorts of other thing you expect to hear from a psychic. It was getting close to nine thirty and this lady kept asking me questions about when she would see this omen of good fortune I was talking about, "The fates are foggy tonight I'm afraid that is all I can tell you at this time."

"Oh no you must tell me more I have to know!" she just when on and on.

after about five minutes of her badgering I took in a loud raspy breath, and rolled my eyes to the back of my head and spoke in a low growl, "The omen will appear when the hand of a face that never speak turns that of a new day." I dropped my body to the table making sure it looked convincing.

The woman squeaked I could hear her rustle some money out of her purse drop it to the table and scurry off. And not until I was sure she had gone was I able to pick up my head and she how much she had left me. Twenty five dollars, that hag ripped me off I spent a good chunk of time with that crazy woman I should have gotten at least forty five dollars for that one! Stupid woman.

I hastily closed down my stand for a while and hurried to the middle of the carnival, to the place where Aston always tells his stories. To say I was excited would be an understatement, I love his stories, they are always good and biased off of the people who work here but he twists them to make it seem like a fairy tale all in all they are always beautiful and interesting, I wonder who's story he is going to tell…I think it might be Sampson the Strong man from what I know about him his back story is pretty interesting either way I'm excited.

XXX

They were tons of people gathered around to watch, who could blame them Aston's stories are one of the main thing that attract people to the carnival, they are always so enchanting. I stand closer to the back, of the small 'auditorium' we have for the performances, and listen to all of the excited rushed chatter, I really am wonder who's story he is going to tell.

A hand on my shoulder, yanked me out of my musing, turning I see the owner and Aston's father Jedrek. He looked similar to his son with mahogany hair, and the same dark green eyes; the only difference between the two was that Jedrek was slightly shorter than is son but immensely stronger, he had the body was similar to that of a smaller Batman. In all he was quite an impressive sight. "How did I know you would be here," his deep bass of a voice said.

"You know me too well," I say turning and smiling at him.

"It seems I do," he lets out a low laugh.

I face back to the stage, "Who's his story about this time?"

I see him scratch his head out of the corner of my eye, "I don't know he hasn't told anyone."

"That's really unlike him," I say.

"You're tellin' me," he says letting out another deep laugh.

I laugh a little too in spite of myself. We were silent until Aston walked onto the mini stage and like ever one else we cheered him on.

He waved his hand to silence the crowd, and everyone even the smaller children became quiet. He flashed a big smile, "it seems like my crowed get bigger and bigger every time."

The crowd laughs, I can't tell whether they found that funny or they just laughed because he is gorgeous…

"Tonight's story is my favorite, it is about a beautiful princess," he says dreamily. Well that ruled out Sampson.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess; she had long wavy hair the color of an orange sunset, and intense hazel eyes. She had mother and a father and just before she turned fourteen she gained a baby sister who was just a beautiful as she."

Oh my gosh, he is telling my story!

"Everything was prefect in her life she had amazing parents, a sweet baby sister, and a secret that made that princess the most special in all of the land. Yes, everything seemed just right around the middle of her fourteenth year." His face turned soft and his mouth turned into a delicate frown. "One night the king and queen when off to settle foreign affairs as they usually did, except this time they did not return, they had perished in a horrible accident. The princess was devastated; it felt as if the world was ripped out from under her feet. The council decided that she was too young to rule the country on her own so they brought in members from other royal monarchies to rule instead. The only problem, the other king and queens were cruel and they abused the beloved princess, but she never said anything for she was afraid not just for her sake but as well as her young sister's." He paused and scanned the crowed no doubt looking for me. Unable to find me he continued with the story, "Two years of abuse the brave princess decided to run, and leave those wretched people behind, so in the dead of night she pack as few belongings and taking her sister she disappeared into the dead of night."

The crowed oohed and awed.

"After many days of traveling she came across a small carnival not too unlike this one, she held her sister close as she viewed the unfamiliar surroundings. Eventually she came across and old witch who was telling someone's fortune, curiosity consumed her so she took a look. The witch was gazing into a crystal ball muttering an enchantment, "Five days" she said, "Five days left you have to live."

"No," the princess said speaking up, "What you are looking at is wrong."

"Excuse me," the witch asked.

"You prediction is wrong its five days until the rain…five days and you soul will be free, you will find someone who will free you from the curse that plagues you," the princess said to the poor person.

The witch growled at the girl and challenged the girl. The princess was nervous but she accepted. The next day she returned to face the hag; a huge crowd came to watch all wanting to see what would happen. The challenge commenced it last a few hours but finally the princess won, just barley but she had beaten the woman. Ashamed at the loss the witch vanished never to be seen again; so thanks to persuasion from a dedicated leader, the princess took over and became the new enchantress." He stopped and smiled again scanning the crowed trying to locate me, and this time he had making eye contact with me he continued his tale, "The princess worked for the owner of the carnival for a good few months, little did she know that she had an admirer. A peasant, the son of the owner. He was small and mousy and he rarely ever spoke to anyone; he would watch the princess day in and day out and she didn't even notice not till her seventeenth birthday when he had mustered up the courage and gave her flowers. She smiled at him, they talked to one another for the first time, and they spoke for hours. She told him of her sister, her parents, the evil rulers who called themselves her guardian, and she even told her of a special gift she had that made her different from most people. The princess was connected with the moon, and more than anything she wanted to use that gift to help the needy people of the world.

After that day the pair grew close she showed him her abilities and he helped her move into a small cottage with a friend she had met on her journey. After a year of working at the little fair, she finally found what she was looking for a chance to help those in other villages, a group of good witches and wizards were looking for some help and she gladly joined them. The poor boy had barley seen her during that time but when she came back he was the happiest person in the world, but he would never tell the princess that for she is too good, too smart, and too beautiful for that poor peasant boy. And that is the story of the beautiful princess, the end." He backed away into the shadows on the stage and disappeared. The crowed of people erupted.

XXX

I made my way back to the stand to be greeted by a set of bright pearly white teeth. "So what did you think?"

"Not you best, but pretty good." I say gently pushing him off my table.

"What?" he says flabbergasted.

"You were too dramatic at the end my life isn't that awful."

"Yes but that poor peasant boy's was." he says pouting.

I smirk at him, "You are so full of it."

He laughed. "What can I say it runs in the family."

"I'm sure it does," I say laughing a little as well, "now get outta here you're gonna scare away my customers."

"Only if you give me something," he says crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

"How about a swift kick in the ass?" I ask straitening the table cloth.

"I was thinking something slightly more romantic," he says scratching his head.

I walk over to him and plant my lips on his cheek giving him a light kiss, "Does that work?"

"I guess," he said giving me a crooked smile.

"Good," I say, "now scoot."

He grins and begins to leave when he stops and comes back to me, "quick question."

"What?" I ask.

"Would the beautiful princess like to go out on a date tomorrow with the poor peasant boy?"

"Yes," I answer, "I think she would."

"Good, tell her that he will come for her around eight." he says turning to leave.

"I shall relay the message!" I call after him laughing to myself.

XXX

This is the second night in a row that I have gotten back to my apartment at midnight, the one good thing about living at the tower everyone goes to bed at the same time so I don't have the opportunity to stay out too late. I fumble with my keys and it takes minutes to open the door, I can't help it I'm exhausted. I'm pretty sure I crawled into the living room because I can't even fathom walking at this moment. I plop down onto our couch and lay there for a bit. I could feel myself begin to drift off to sleep when I hear a loud grumbling noise coming from my stomach, but of course I would be starving. With great difficulty I push off of the comfy-ness that was the couch and made my way to the kitchen. And what to my wandering eyes would appear my roommate's parmesan chicken stir-fry with a little note attached to it: 'thought you might enjoy this- Lottie'. I was so happy.

XXX


	15. Zephyr

**I don't own the Teen titans/**

Chapter 14 Zephyr: Friday June 23

"You are free to leave for the weekend." Those words, those eight simple words, I hate them. I get to go home and see my virtually non-existent parental units. I bet anything that they haven't even noticed I've been missing! This is so stupid, I really only think that a few of us have a place to go. I know Winner isn't from here though he would deny it, sometimes when he isn't really thinking he slips into a Midwestern accent, and I highly doubt that he is planning on going back to where ever he is from anytime soon. It's so irritating I came to be a hero not just…a side show!

I look around at my team and see a mix of emotions, Winner looks about as mad as me, and of course the girls are excited…well all of them except for Sandstorm…she just looks confused and upset. I forgot she doesn't have a place to go…I watch her out of the corner of my eye silently hoping she will say something…please. I watch as she just frowned and lowered her head… damn, that means Winner or I will have to say something because I know the girls won't.

"Nightwing," Winner and I said at the same time.

He looked at us the white screen on his Domino mask glaring at us, "Yes?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I look at my team's leader and waited for him to respond.

Winner looked at the overall leader and cleared his throat.

Nightwing cocked his eyebrow.

My roommate opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, his eyes flicked to mine with a sense of desperation. I knew it had to be me, who else can voice their opinion better than me. I looked at everyone on the team, Jemima looked so excited and happy, same with Tecna and Luce. I can't do it, I can't crush their happiness. "Nothing sir, we are pleased to be able to have this weekend off," I say disappointment laced in my words, I bet anything that he could hear it, but alas he said nothing.

We were dismissed to our rooms to get packed, Winner and I packed in utter silence both mad at ourselves for not saying anything to try and stop the inevitable. We both finished and left the room at the same time, "So," I say attempting to break the deafening silence, "where are you going to be staying…or are you going home?"

He runs his hand though his already messy blonde hair, "I'm not going home, it's too far away."

"Oh," I mumble, "so what are you planning on doing?"

"I think I'll rent an apartment or a hotel room, I'm not quite sure."

I nod looking at the floor.

I see his head roll from one side to the other, "What about you?"

I can tell his is trying to sound interested, but I know his mind is too focused on where he is going to stay, I laugh I don't know why I just found it funny.

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry," I say covering my mouth, "I'm staying with my parents."

"Cool," he says. We reach the exit to the tower and he looks out at the dark tunnel, "Well, I guess I'll see you Sunday night."

"Yep," is all I say, he nods and then he disappears down the tunnel.

"Zephyrrrrrrrrrrr," a bright voice yells.

I turn and see Luce coming towards me smiling, "Are you excited to see you family?"

I give her a small grin, "yeah, of course."

She cocks her head still beaming, "alright! Well see you Sunday!" She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and like winner she left down the tunnel.

Why haven't I left yet? I was probably the only one still here. I was kind of interested in talking to…um…Phoenix, I think his name is, but I think that is the reason Nightwing is having us leave so his team can question the prisoner without distractions from us, but that is stupid because we caught him…just sayin'. I turn to face the entrance back in to the tower deliberating on whether or not to sneak back in and try and talk to Phoenix; until I was ripped from my musings.

"Zephyr?" a soft voice questioned. "What are you doing?"

I look up and see Sandstorm looking at me questioningly. I was caught like a deer in headlights, "What are you doing here?" I say stupidly.

"I was just getting ready to leave." she says still looking at me.

"Yeah me too…" I say.

She nods, and begins to walk away when I blurt out, "Where are you staying?"

She turns back to me, "I don't know…"

"Well why don't you stay with me?" the words pour out of my mouth like word vomit, "I mean because it is dangerous to be walking around alone at night, even if you are a superhero. Plus you are so small…and gang issues you could be in danger….and we wouldn't want you to get hurt or-" I am cut off by a rough hand to my mouth.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "I think I'll manage."

I pull her hand off of my lips, "no seriously, just come and stay at my house so you don't have to spend the entire night looking for a place."

"Are you sure that would be okay?" she says hesitantly.

"Yeah, my parents are never home and Tiona will love company!"

"Alright…" she says still unsure but I don't it beats spending the weekend alone.

XXX

We made it to the end of the tunnel and came out on to the street, there was a big black escalade waiting for there with a man dressed in a suit waiting outside the rear door. I got up to him and he gave me a quick jerk of his head I called over to Sandstorm and we both got in the car.

"Your parents send a car for you?" Sandstorm asked amazed.

I laugh a little, "No," I respond, "Tiona did my parents probably didn't even notice I haven't been home for the past…what three four weeks."

"Oh," she whispered. I can tell she feels bad or sorry for me but I don't care that my parents are never home.

"It's okay Sandy," I say, "I'm glad they don't notice it lets me spend a ton more time with the team!" I give her a reassuring smile.

"Alright," she starts, "you know Windbag for this weekend you can call me Skye."

I smile, "only if you call me Damian," or anything but Windbag.

"Sounds good to me _Damian_," she lets out a lighthearted laugh.

XXX

We finally reached my house…well it's a little bigger that a house. "Holy crap!" Skye yelled her mouth agape. "This is where you live! Its freakin' huge!"

"Yeah," I whisper, it's not that I'm ashamed of it; I get a little embarrassed when people ogle at it, I'm self-conscious I guess.

We exit the car and make our way to the entrance of my three story house. I walk in the front door Skye quickly following behind me. " I'M HOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell entering the main hallway.

I can feel Skye's confused eyes on my back, I was about to turn when I hear the sound of heals clicking, and a shout of, "Damian Kane!"

I look up to see a tall, dark sturdy woman in her mid-fifties her rough hair pulled back into an elegant bun, her face was a worn with age but still beautiful. Speaking of her face it wasn't in what I would call 'happy emotion'.

"Damian Marcus Kane, boy you owe me big time." she huffed, still frowning at me.

"Good to see you too Tiona," I give her one of my award winning smiles, but alas she was not amused.

"Your parents have been asking so many questions, I don't know how to answer them half of the time…you know I hate lying to them!" I flinch at her words, I do feel bad about her covering for me, but it's not like I have been drinking or doing drugs or anything, I'm training to help save the world. Noticing my sudden movement her face softens and she adds, "But I'm glad you back."

I smiled, and gave her a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you as well sweet heart." She smiled and looked up at my guest. Letting go of me she journeyed over to Sandstorm. "And who might this be?" She asked giving me a devilish smile.

"This is my friend Skye," I said proudly.

"Hello," Skye said extending her hand.

Tiona took it and gave her a nod of approval. "You are a mighty pretty girl," she said, "I understand why he wouldn't want to come back."

A blush slowly crept onto her face; I could also feel my face growing hot as well. I cough and grab my friends hand and pull her up the stairs calling back, "I'm going to show her, her room!"

I hear rich laughter and something that sounds like, "Of course you do."

We made it to the top of the stairs and started down the hall I pick the room farthest from my parents, because if they found out two thing would occur: first, my mother would freak out and ask endless questions about our 'activities'; second, my father would feel the need to explain the ins and outs of everything while answering business questions at the same time….really all in all it would be bad. So my best option is to avoid it all together!

We stood outside her door, I wasn't quite sure what was going on but she seemed hesitant. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned. I watched her; she didn't say anything for a moment until she finally spoke out.

"I'm fine," she mumbles, "It's just this is really nice of you, and I don't know how I can repay you for doing this for me."

I smile, leaning against the door I put on my best 'smolder' face, "Ah, no need for that babe, believe me I'm not doing just for you I'm doing it for me too." I give her a little jerk of the head, and before I know it I'm sprawled out on the floor, and she is giggling.

I look up to see her laughing and standing over me the door now open, "Of course you are," she says sweetly.

As fast as I can I pull myself up off the floor and try to regain my composure, "Well goodnight baby-doll." I lean on the frame of the door.

"Good night," she says as she gently shuts the door. This is going to be a kick ass weekend.

XXX Saturday June 24

When I woke up the next I get ready as fast as I could and hauled ass down the stair excited to my guest. I made it into the dining room and was greeted with a sight I wasn't exactly excited to see….my parents.

My mother smiled when I entered the room "oh hello sweetie!" she said brightly. She got up and gave me a hug, her white blonde hair creating a screen in front of my face, "I seems like I haven't seen you in ages, with you going to that camp, and then you going to you friend's house every time we are home."

"Yeah" I say pulling away scratching my head.

"I was starting to think you were avoiding us," a low voice said coming out of nowhere. My father stepped into the room carrying a mug of steaming coffee.

I stare at my parents taking in their appearance and trying to assess what was going on. My father, dressed in a black suit, looked at me confused his blues eyes that I inherited born into my flesh, he his was a dark brown flecked with gray, he was a good size built like Winner tall with broad shoulders and chest a part of me wished I inherited that gene I was but alas no I was built more like my petite mother.

She was wearing a bright yellow sundress; her silvery grey eyes twinkled as she smiled her perfectly straight and white teeth at me. She was only 5'5 an inch shorter than me, her hair was just like mine platinum blonde. "So honey," she says breaking my chain of thought, "your uncle wanted me to remind you about his little block party thing tonight."

"Oh, yeah" I say awkwardly, I feel like a deer in headlights and it only gets worse when we hear a loud thump coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" my dad says looking up.

"Is Tiona, upstairs…I thought she was making breakfast." my mother says also looking up at the ceiling.

"I-I'll go check," my words were catching in my throat, I was happy that I was able to say anything because the only thing that was running through my mind was _'shit'_.

"I can go, you sit down and relax," my father says advancing towards me and the entrance way.

"NO!" I shout, a little too loud, throwing up my hands. My parents eye my suspiciously, I cough and regain myself, "I mean…I will go get it, you guys have been working really hard, please let me handle it."

"Okay," my father says taking a seat next to my mother.

I slid out of the room, ran up the stairs, and down the hall until I reached her room. I rapidly knocked on the door.

She opened the door fairly quickly and looked at me confused.

"Hi," I say breathless, "Are you okay I heard a loud thump."

"Oh," she said uneasy, running her slender finger though her thick hair, "I just fell out of the bed, it not a big deal I have been hurt worse."

"Alright," I say, "just making sure you're okay."

"Is everything okay with you?" she asks.

"Oh yeah…it just my parents are here and they don't exactly know that I invited you here."

That made her frown, "okay…I guess I'll wait up here then."

I bite my lip, feeling bad for upsetting her, "Only for a little, I promise!"

She rolled her eyes and shut the door in my face. "great" I say face palming myself. I make my way down stairs to see my parents almost out the door, "What's going on?"

"Damian," my mother says, "there's a big problem at work that mommy and daddy have to handle, sorry sweetheart." She looks at me apologetically.

I didn't reply.

My dad pops his head back in the house, and tells my mom that they really had to go; she nods, gives me a kiss on my forehead, and telling me I have to go see my uncle tonight and not to forget…like I could. And with that they were gone.

I make my way back up the stairs to Skye's room and knock on the door.

She takes her time in opening the door and when she finally does, her face doesn't look happy, "What?" she says harshly.

"Uh…my parents are gone so you can come down now if you want." I scratch the back of my head.

She takes a deep breath and replies calmly, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

XXX

A few minutes later Skye comes down wearing denim shorts and a brown tank top, her long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

I study her features and I see two things I've never really noticed before, "Hey …your eyes are two different colors…."

She stared at me, "yeah…they always have been…"

I continue to gaze at them they are extremely interesting one is a metallic golden color and the other was a deep brown, "that is really cool…my eyes are just a boring blue, but yours are really interesting," I say finally.

"Thank you."

"What does your tattoo mean?"

"Um…I don't really remember…but I think it has to do with me and my twin brother you know yin and yang."

"Hua, that pretty sweet," I give her a million dollar smile, "you know it kind of reminds me of Beast boy and Raven."

She gave me a weird look, "how so?"

"Well the bird is Raven-"

"-But it's an eagle…" she said cutting me off.

"Yes… but… it….I don't know they are opposites like yin and yang I guess."

"I could see that." she says simply.

"Yeah…" I s all I can think to say…I'm an idiot.

We sit in silence for a while and she digs into her pancakes Tiona made for us. "So," she says breaking our silence, "What is Tiona to you?"

"Well," I begin, "she used to be my nanny when I was younger, and she practically raised me. My parents were…are …really busy with work so I spent most of my time with her. When I became old enough to take care of myself we kept her on as virtually the head of the house…I swear if she didn't work here we and the house would all fall to hell. Tiona mean fairy queen…and she certainly fits the role." I paused, thinking back on my childhood, "She was my best friend until I joined the titans."

"That's interesting."

"Yeppers," I say giving her a Cheshire grin.

"So…um…are you and Luce…uh….item?" Skye asks me.

I am a little shocked about being asked this…but I do understand why, we hang out all the time and I was the most broken up when we found her unconscious in the alley, but we aren't really anything…at least I don't think we are…

She is looking at me puzzled. I didn't realize how long I'm taking to answer, I snap out of my musing and answer, "No…well I don't like her like that and I believe she doesn't like, like me, were really just friends."

She had a flicker of relief flicker in her eyes, but as quickly as it came it disappeared, "Oh, you guys always hang out…so I just assumed…you know."

I grin, "That is why I_ never_ assume!" I say proudly doing a superman pose.

She laughed, "So," she eyed me up and down, "what are we doing today 'Superman'."

I extend one arm out to her and point at her, "Whatever you like baby!"

"Alright."

"One stipulation though," I say still pointing at her, "we must attend my uncles annoying block party thing tonight!"

"That sound like a plan."

I get up and stand on the chair and take the finger that was pointing at Skye and point it at the ceiling and shout, "WE HAVE A PLAN!"

I hear her giggle.

"STOP STANDING ON THE CHAIR DAMIAN KANE!" Tiona's voice rings in from the kitchen.

I jump, my eyes turn into saucer and I fall onto the floor.

Skye laughed.

I try and sit up and say to myself, "how does she do that!"

XXX

So it turned out that she really didn't want to do anything. I showed her my whole house …which surprisingly took up quite some time, then I took her out back and we swam in my pool. We pretty much swam and sun bathed for the day which may seem boring but after the past three weeks it was a blessing.

Finally it came time to get ready; she didn't really have any clothes so I took a dark green sundress from her closet, it was pretty short but since my mother was a good two inches taller than Skye it would be a good length.

I pulled on dark wash jeans and a black shirt with a plaid button down shirt, which I left unbuttoned. I pulled on my favorite pair of pumas, gelled my hair into my normal style and left my room and headed down to the main hall and waited.

Tiona came down stairs first; she was supporting a big smile like she accomplished something amazing. "Oh boy," she says still grinning, "You're gonna like what you see."

I returned the smile.

A minute later Skye made it down the stairs, and holy crap she looked good…like really good. The dress fit her well and fell just the right way, over top of that she wore a jean jacket, and on her feet she had on a pair of silver gladiator sandals. Her hair was down and it was in tighter waves than it normally was and I could see a hit of a feather underneath her hair. The most noticeable thing was her face, she was wearing make-up that made her eyes pop and her eyelashes went for ever. Tiona was right…Skye looked amazing.

When she makes it to the bottom of the stairs I extended my arm to her, "milady," she smiled and wove are arms together.

XXX

Thirty odd minutes later we pulled into my uncle's neighborhood and it was packed, the drive had to park at the end of the street because of the vast amount of people. I grabbed her hand and ragged her down the road to the heart of the party. "Wow," she says quietly, "You uncle really went all out."

"Yeah," I say because holy crap he really did there even was a band playing in the middle of the street on a small stage, there were even small vendors lining the road. There were a least a dozen kegs sprayed everywhere. I shake my head and turn back to my…date, "let's dance," I shout.

She nods and we make our way closer to the band, I razed our hand and spun her underneath and then pulled her close to me placing my hand on her lower back. We swayed to the music which was, lucky for me, slow; and it wasn't until the beat started to pick up we began to pull apart. "Want a drink?" I ask.

"Yes please," she replied.

I hurried over to one of the vending tables, not wanting to leave her alone for too long, I ordered two waters and was about to head back when a thick body ran into me making the drinks I was carrying splash to the ground, "Damn it" I whisper to myself. I look up and begin to apologize when I stop; the person who ran into was my overly obnoxious burley older cousin.

"Oh, hey cuz," he drawls, he found me…great.

"Hey…" gah, I don't want to talk to him, "um bye." I start to walk away but I'm stopped by his thick hand seizing my arm and yanking me back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your horse's cowboy. Where are you headed off to so fast?"

I yanked my arm free from his grasp and stated, "My friend is waiting for me, so if you don't mind."

"You have friends?" he questions then laughs I try and leave but again he stops me. "But, cuz I have something I really want to show ya." he says again taking a hold of me.

I try to protest but I'm forcefully ushered away, I can hear Skye's voice calling my name confused as to where I'm going. Honestly I'm confused as well and I know that I could break away from him but I know that probably wouldn't be the best idea and I don't want to draw any attention to myself.

My cousin leads me to his house and when we reach the door one of his bigger friends joins us flanking my left side. They virtually push me up the stairs, staying silent the whole time. The get me into his room, I feel hesitant and my heart rate increases, "So what did you want me to see?" I ask. I turn my head back to my relative, and at that moment I wish I hadn't.

He was smiling at me…a real wicked smile. I whipped around and try to run out of the room but to two meat heads took my arms and threw me into his tiny closet and locked the door.

I started to panic, I hate small spaces…I have extreme claustrophobia, I screamed at them, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

I could barely hear him laugh over the rapid beating of my heart, "I saw your friend and I was just gonna spend a little time with her that's all."

I was shaking uncontrollably, "GO AHEAD, BUT PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

He chuckled again, "I forgot you are a little pussy when to comes to small spaces, aren't you?"

"Yes, YES now please just let me out!" I could feel the walls closing in around me the clothes and darkness was swallowing me, I screamed. I banged on the door as hard as I could trying to get out, still screaming hoping that someone….anyone would hear me.

I could hear them laugh and pound their fists on the floor.

No one was coming I would be stuck in this hell forever, I pulled myself into the fetal position, shaking, hyperventilating, and mumbling, "please help….let me out."

I was trapped within myself when a loud crashing noise brought me back looking up I see the point of a knife sticking through the door, I could hear a fait , "what the hell," probably from my lard of a cousin. There was a small yelp, then nothing. I waited shaking like a mother, when the door opened.

It was Skye she leaned down and kneeled in front of me, "Hey," her voice came at me calm and sweet.

I couldn't look at her; I was embarrassed I could only imagine my face. She was the one who placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face, I wouldn't make eye contact with her until I felt the pad of her finger run under my eyes…I was crying that is wonderful. "You okay."

I didn't answer.

"Zephyr," I could hear her concern but I didn't want to reply, "Damian?"

At hearing my name I broke down completely, she pulled me into her person and held me. So much for seeming manly. We stayed like that for a good half hour, until I eventually pulled away mumbling, "sorry."

I could see her give me a reassuring smile, "It's fine," she placed her hand atop of mine and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, you still owe me a drink."

I complied and followed after her but we stop when were heard a garbled voice, "What about us?"

Skye turned back to my cousin and said with feigned sweetness, "Don't worry you'll be back to normal in about three hours, so you will have plenty of time to think about what you did." she blew them a kiss and right before leaving the room she said, "Bye boys."

XXX

We eventually made it back to the party and took a sat at one of the benches that my uncle provided. Skye quickly got us some water and took a see next to me, "are you okay?"

I nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I take a deep breath, "I have an almost extreme anxiety about being confined in little spaces. When I was about five my cousin locked me in my pantry, and we were hit by a strong earth quake. So there I was alone trapped in a small dark place while everything was shaking, and after that it only got worse."

"Oh, wow…that sucks. I'm sorry." she responded.

"It's fine." I say taking a sip of my water.

We sit in quietly for a moment then she spoke up, "Well there are only a few songs left…do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I say shakily.

She pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped her arm around my neck and I put my arms around her waist, we dance slowly moving back and forth. She placed her head on my shoulder, and I whisper to her, "Thank you."

I feel her lips against my neck then my cheek and finally my ear, "No," she whispered back to me "thank you…for everything."

I tightened my arms around her and just swayed taking in the moment trying to remember every little detail, but unfortunately I became distracted when her lips gracefully met mine.

So all in all, besides being stuck in a closet, this weekend equals awesome!

XXX

**So there it is, the highly anticipated chapter 14…this chapter took forever to write, but it might have turned out to be my favorite…that is so far. I hoped you enjoyed it. R&R and all that jazz XOXO**

**-PA**


	16. Back at the towerPyroflame

**Here is chapter 15! Read and Review and all that jazz! I don't own the Teen titans!**

**Chapter 15 Heroes**

9:15, on the dot, is when the seven heroes in training returned to the giant T shaped tower. They all stood in the common area awaiting the main titans to talk about what they had found out from their captive Phoenix.

There was a series of mixed emotions from each of the members Zephyr and Sandstorm were quietly yet animally talking to one another, Tecna and Jemina were discussing their families and what each of their weekends entailed. The only two who weren't join in on conversations were Winner and Luce they were both facing away from their respective group, nervously picking at their finger nails.

"How was your weekend?" Luce asked her younger leader.

"Um…" he paused, "it was good…"

"Oh," she mumbled, "…Did you do anything interesting?"

"What?" he jumped; realizing what she said he quickly pulled himself together and replied, "No…I just roamed the streets like a vagabond, How about you."

She sighed, "I went to the beach….that was pretty nice..." Luce looked around at her group of friends, "It looks like everyone else had a good time."

Winner smiled, "Yeah it looks that way doesn't it."

At that moment the original five titans entered the room spreading out making an ornate line in front of the younger members.

"WELCOME BACK, FRIENDS," Yelled the ever happy Starfire. Raven and Nightwing nodded there welcome, Cyborg and Beast boy were like Star vocal about their young counter parts returning.

Winner took a step forward, "I would like to know if you have found any information from Phoenix?"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at the sudden boldness but waved it away, "I am afraid that our interrogation has proved fruitless, her refuses to say anything."

"I would like to interrogate him…Tecna and I…since she was the one who caught him and I was made the leader of my team." Winner stated, supporting a determined look.

Tecna's eyes shot up and widened at the mention of her name.

"What make you think that you could get him to say anything to you when he has not spoken to us," The formed boy wonder said sharply.

"Nightwing…" Star said resting her hand on his upper arm. "Maybe they would have better luck…you never know."

Nightwing took a deep breath and was silently contemplating his options when finally, "Fine, you have my permission to speak with him, and if you happen to retrieve some information report it to me imminently. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Winner replied.

XXX **Villains**

Siren was pacing back and forth like a lion in a cage; Jett was standing in silence behind her waiting. After two or three minutes she finally stopped. "Tell me again what you saw?"

"He was with a short blonde girl," A light female voice said.

"We couldn't get close enough to see her face," a deeper male voice added.

Siren rubbed her temples, "Ace, Blood you have no idea who this woman is?"

The two before her shook their head.

The blonde ran her finger through her massing and unruly curls, "What about you two…did you get anything different."

Everyone had turned to look at the two people who had not said a word the entire time, Razor and Pyroflame. The pair made I contact with each other than the brunette spoke up, "No, he was really paranoid and was looking around constantly… we couldn't even get that close to then"

"Yeah…but he really seemed into her and stuff; she on the other hand kinda gave off a vibe that she was nervous, or unsure of what she was doing." Razor spoke up.

"Sunday, they went to the beach…and…and they kissed." Ace interjected.

"They we going pretty hard core," Blood added.

Siren raised her hand for them to stop, "If what you say is true I have no doubt that he will want to see her again, and when that time comes try and find out more about her. If he turns against us there will be hell to pay. I do not accept dissention. You may leave."

The four exited the room, leaving Pyro and Razor feeling a bit uneasy. When they broke off from the other pair they breathed a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall the Pyro took Razors hand in her. "I don't like spying on him…he is our friend," she said leaning her head against his arm.

"I know," he said leaning his head back, "SHIT!"

"What?"

"If he is betraying us….Damn I don't know what I will do. Jett will be pleased though I swear if he ever does anything against us Jett will show no mercy." Razor rubbed the back of his girlfriend's hand with is callused thumb, "If that happens, I won't know what side to choose …I have been friends with Jett for a long time and he has been a really good friend to us, I mean I know he knows about …us…"

"I bet he does."

"I bet he does what?" A bright voice came out of know where,

"Zeth!" they both shouted at the same time, quickly pushing away from each other.

The man in question plopped down in between the two secret lovers, "What cha talking about her all aloneee?"

"Nothing," Razor said pushing the day walkers head away.

Zeth swatted at Razor's arm, ruffling his hair again he turned to Pryro, "You will tell me right," he added in big puppy dog eyes for extra effect.

"We weren't talking about anything, freak" the brunette said laughing.

"AH," Zeth said with mock hurt. Smiling he asked, "So what did you to do this weekend?"

"We were stalking you." Razor said bluntly.

Pyro eye went wide like saucers.

Zeth looked at the older teen, and then laughed, "That's hilarious!"

Razor smirked.

"Alright, well I'm out…I really need some sleep," Pyroflame said popping up off the floor.

Zeth let out an over exaggerated groan, "Come on baby stay!"

Razor punched the red head arm and the brunette laughed, and left the boys by themselves.

"So what did you really do?" Zeth asked.

The blonde put his arms behind his head, "You know chilled, listen to Ace Bitch at us for being lazy, and watch siren nearly pull out her hair, the usual. What about you?"

The boy leaned forward and answered, "A little of this and that, roaming the city streets, trying to avoid unnecessary attention."

Razor knew he was lying, but didn't say anything he just nodded.

There was clicking of feet on the linoleum floor and Jett appeared around the corner with a prominent frown on his face, "What are you two talking about?"

Razor watched as Zeth's mouth grew into an evil smirk, "Guys things…actually we were debating on who had the biggest…well you know on the team."

Jett rolled his and began to walk away when Zeth added, "We agreed that you had the smallest."

The dark haired boy whipped around grabbing Zeth by the collar and slammed him up against the wall he was previously leaning on. "What did you say?" his voice was a venomous growl.

Zeth winced when he hit the wall but his face quickly change that looked more like the Cheshire cat. "Nothing, just that we think you happen to be the smallest."

Jett pulled his hand back in preparation to strike, when Razor caught his arm, "Enough, you guys are fighting like stupid kids."

Jett forcefully pushed Zeth out of his hand and started to walk away.

"You think your all high and mighty because you are buddy, buddy with Siren but as soon as we get Phoenix back you ass will be at the bottom!" Zeth called to him.

Jett didn't turn but he responded, "You better watch yourself because, Razor won't always be around to protect you," and with that he was gone.

"You need to stop your whole think with him," Razor said gruffly.

"Eh, I hate him; I'm not going to back down to him."

"Well you better be careful with what you say, he is right there with Siren, and I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you is the big boss gives his the okay."

Zeth rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I'm not scared of him."

"I think you should be," was all Razor replied before leaving to find his secret girlfriend.

XXX **Heroes: Winner**

Tecna and I made our way to the interrogation room not saying a word, I was thinking of the questions I could ask, I had no doubt that Tecna was doing the same. I bet if Raven was with us she would be able to feel our nerves flow off of us in waves.

We finally made to the door looking at each other apprehensively; I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again but this time I slowly opened the door at the same time.

The villain was sitting at a table with his hands chained in front of him, and a he had a collar around his neck. He was looking down until he heard the clink of the door shutting.

We took a good look at him, his hair was brown and lightly wavy, his eyes were a pale icy blue, and on his nose he had a light spray of freckles. Making quick eye contact, we both conveyed our thoughts, which was that the man before us did not look like a villain.

Phoenix just looked at me then her not saying a word.

"Hi," Tecna started, "If you don't mind we would like to ask you some questions…"

The older teen laughed, "My, aren't you one for formalities."

Tecna looked down at her feet a little embarrassed.

"Look, don't give us a hard just answer the question and we will leave," I said a note irritation.

Phoenix cracked his neck and replied, "You look, I didn't answer any questions for ex-boy blunder, and I'm not going to answer any question for the likes of you."

Tecna looked at me and I gave her a nod to start.

"Question 1: What is that collar around your neck for?"

The older teen stared at her, "You don't know, your older team are the people who put in on me. It is a collar used in Belle Reve Penitentiary to neutralize my powers and to give me little shock if I'm not a 'good boy'." His eyes looked dead when he explained the collar.

"Question two," she continued not responding to his comment, "how many people are in you group?"

"Pass," he said bluntly.

"How old were you when you got your powers?"

"I don't remember." He answered smugly.

Tecna nodded then continues, "Question three: "What is your birth name?"

He didn't answer, I looked at him…he looked smaller if that was possible, like more vulnerable when she asked the question. "Pass," he finally mumbled.

"Question four," I interjected, "What is you leader's name?"

"Siren," was all he said.

"Okay," I said, "What is her birth name?"

"Pass."

"Question five," Tecna jumped back in, "Who was the man with the black hair the last time we fought?"

"Jett."

"Question six: Who are the people and what are the powers of the people on you team?"

"Pass."

I went on like this for a good hour and a half, we didn't get much information; but we did manage to get some of the names of the people on the team…one of which I already knew…but I would never tell anyone that.

"Question fifty-eight," Tecna said, "What is 'Siren' to you personally?"

"Why do you want to know?" he said blankly.

I jumped in and answered this, "Because she nearly made everyone in the city deaf with her 'screaming'." I said using quoting.

"Really?" he said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I nodded.

"Pass," he said smirking.

"Question fifty-nine: How many people know about Siren Second ability…the one where she uses compulsion with her voice?"

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because the first time we fought you guys she sent everyone away before she used the power on us." Tecna replied in a monotone that would make Raven proud.

"I don't know how many people know about it," he said.

"Well I think that is all we have for now-"

I cut her off a question popping into my head, "Question sixty," I said glancing at the thick dark collar around his skinny neck, "How many times have you been shocked by that collar since you have been here?"

"Enough, to not want to feel that sensation again," He replied shortly.

I don't know why, maybe because he was close to…no that can't be the reason, but I felt mad that they put the collar on him let alone shocked him with it. I stood as tall as I could and replied with as much authority as I could muster, "Thank you, if we have any more question we shall be down to ask."

Tecna stood up and we both began our march out the door when Phoenix uttered something so quietly that I was surprised I heard it, "I won't be here much longer so if you have question better come up with them quickly."

I looked over my shoulder to look at him; he raised his eyebrows in offence, "Belle Reve, or Arkham I wonder."

I twisted my head back around and shut the door.

XXX **Heroes**

"Why did you do it!" Winner yelled at a certain changeling, "You of all people should be against putting collars on people!"

Beast boy's pointed ears were drooped, like a dog that just got caught doing something bad. "Winner you need to calm down." He muttered.

"No, seriously; why in hell would you use a collar?" He continued to shout.

"It wasn't my idea! I didn't want to put a collar on him." His ears perked back up trying to defend himself.

"Then whose idea was it?" Winner replied.

"The Justice Leagues," a monotonous voice said coming from out of nowhere.

The two's head shot up like a bullet, as Raven came around the corner with a frown plastered on her lips.

"What?" Winner asked confused.

"It is new protocol, designed by the Justice League that any person caught must have a collar on so not to create a dangerous situation for any hero." She said.

Winner not quite yet deterred retorted, "Then why has he been shocked?"

"The collar is programed to know when the person wearing it is doing something they shouldn't and gives then a light shock which increases each time the person does that action. Mr. Pierce knew that when the collar was placed on him what the repercussion would be when he fought back, yet he acted the same way anyway."

"Oh," Winner mumbled.

"Yes, Oh," Raven said with a hint of venom in her voice, "You should learn you fact before you go spouting off, especially when you are speaking to a superior member; understood?"

"I understand," Winner replied, then something clicked in his head, "Wait did you say Mr. Pirce? Is that Phoenix's name?"

Raven took a deep breath, "That would be his last name, yes. We found it a few hour ago he came up in some old fostering forms.

"Oh," the younger member answered.

Raven looked up at Winner, "if I may why do you care so much about what happens to Phoenix?"

"I don't know," he responded, "Just the fact that he still is a human and I believe that everyone has the possibility for good."

Raven nodded.

Winner took that as a queue to depart, leaving the gray and green adults together.

"Thanks for having my back," Beast boy said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem," she replied, "you know if you had more authority you wouldn't have that problem."

"Oh, I know, but then I wouldn't have a beautiful princess that is you to save me." He gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes and disappeared through the floor.

XXX **Villains: Pyroflame**

"So," a deep voice met my ear, "are we alone?"

I smile, "Yeah," I whispered back.

"Finally," the voice said, and with that rough lips that belonged to Razor caressed my mouth.

I love the feeling of his lips against mine; they were rough just like his personality, which made him even hotter! His tongue wormed into my waiting mouth, massaging every corner, I had to suppress my moan or we could get into trouble, but I really didn't care that much.

He left my face and his mouth trailed along my neck, aka my weak spot. I pushed him away before I started giggling like a stupid school girl.

He tried to come back at me but I held him at bay, "Wait," I say, "I heard a loud thump when I left what happened?"

He looked a little put off but he answered, "Zeth pissed off Jett and Jett slammed him into the wall."

"Ow," I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Can we go back to making out please?" He whined.

I gave him a coy smile and shook my head.

He gave me a puppy dog pout…which look extremely odd.

"Okay, but only if you tell me a story," I teased him.

"What story?" he asked confused.

"How about you story?" I really wanted to know his back ground, but he avoided it like the plague.

"No," he said crossing his arms.

"Then no making out," I reply coolly

We waited in silence, but not even a minute passed and he caved, "Fine."

I smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll start by saying that I was meant to be a hero, the best hero," he added.

I gave him a weird look which he saw stating, "Yeah I know. Well I got a little cocky and I started hurting innocent people and they stopped my treatment so eventually the only power I kept was the ability to turn part dog my body into a weapon."

"Oh," I mumble.

"That's not all; after I was kicked out of that freak show I tried to join the Titans and Justice League. Both of whom said I had talent but I lacked discipline, and I was declined admission." frustrated I took out my excess anger out on building and some people. Then I was stopped by the Dumb ass dresses as a bat, and put in jail for a year, when I broke out I heard about this little team Siren was putting together and decided to join and the rest is history."

"Aw, my poor baby," I kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not a big deal, I'm happy that I'm here with you." He said running his fingers through my hair. "Now it's you turn. 

"Alright," I say modestly, "I had a relatively normal childhood, I was born in England and I studied at Cambridge mostly natural elements. When I found out about the metahumans we joining together I moved here."

"How come you don't have an accent?"

"I practiced my English accent so I wouldn't bring too much attention to myself." I say.

He smirked, "I think you accent would be really hot."

I kissed him, "well that is just too, bad."

He smiled, "I think story time is over. Let's start making out again."

XXX

**There is chapter 15…It kinds sucks towards the end but I like the beginning.**

**It's late and I can't write any more.**

**Peace and love,**

**-PA**


	17. Fighting again

**Here is chapter 16! I don't own the teen titans…on with the show!**

**Chapter 16 Unknown Location**

"I haven't seen you in a while," a thick voice slurred, "I was beginning to think you were going to back out."

"I would never back out," said another voice in an unenthused monotone.

The first man got up from his large swivel chair and proceeded over to a mahogany cabinet and pull out a glass bottle, "Rum?" He asked.

"I have told you a dozen times, I _never_ drink from a glass that is not my own."

"Right, right; How come you didn't attend my party I threw for you?" The first man said impishly.

"That joke of a block party where your son got paralyzed for what was it three, four hours." The second man quipped.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to bring another one with him?" He whined, "It wouldn't have been a problem if _your_ cohorts had shown up quicker."

"I highly doubt that I would have mattered."

"We had him subdued-"

"In a closet," the other man said cutting him off.

The first man glared, "It probably one of the best ways to do it. My nephew panics in small spaces and forgets how to function so he wouldn't be able get out anyway."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?"

"No," he paused, "Where were you that night?"

Dark eyes rolled over to the man, "I was going over the information have collected from watching the two teams."

"Find anything interesting?"

He sighed, "Not really anything in particular. The one male was caught by the titans and the leader of the other group had a full blown melt down. Her 'voice' is as powerful or more powerful than Black Canaries, but unfortunately it only works when she can't control herself."

"Hum, what about that girl with the red hair…the hero."

"She is powerful, but we have people to match her abilities."

"Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, there was someone there that wasn't there before; he took the abilities of the girl that can teleport."

"Well then I guess it's lucky for us that all of our men are humans." The first man said downing his rum. "So when do we move."

"Soon…but not yet, there are still some items I have to take care of."

XXX Heroes

It had been a week since the younger team returned from there break and everything was just awkward. Winner started to keep to himself more, Luce got more and more jumpy, Zephyr and Sandstorm became more out with their relationship the only people who were acting normal were Jemina and Tecna. It didn't help that the main titans hadn't sent them out on any missions since there return.

They got stuck on babysitter duty, with watching Phoenix, and today was Luce's turn.

She made her way down to his room carrying a plate of food, she knocked, "Phoenix? I have some food if you are hungry." She wasn't really expecting him to answer, he never did for anyone else, and so she was shocked when she heard a light voice telling her she could come in. Slowly she opened the door, just in case he tried anything funny.

He was sitting on his bed eyes lazily looking at the floor his back against the titanium wall behind him. Cautiously she walked in shutting the door behind her. "Here you go," she said holding out the plate.

He looked up at her his icy blue eyes meeting her ocean blue ones, "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," she responded, startled about how polite and submissive he was being. "Are you alright?" She asked nervously.

"I'm fine…just lonely." He said as he was beginning to eat his meal.

"Do you want some company?" Luce asked, awkwardly.

He stopped and looked at the girl, "Are you sure you want to do that, I am the enemy?"

"The top five are out and everyone else is busy, and I think I can bend the rules and talk to you for a bit." She said confidently.

He set his fork down and chuckled, "What would we talk about?"

She shrugged, "We could talk about you."

"You mean interrogate me," he said wryly.

"No!" She countered.

"Okay," he said sarcastically.

"Well, would you rather be here by yourself, or would you rather have some company?"

He pondered his options for a moment then answered, "Ask what you like, but I don't guarantee that you will receive an answer."

She nodded, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered bluntly.

"You are young," she replied softly.

He eyed her oddly, "I'm older than you."

"Yes, but why would you want to go to jail at this age, it's so young."

"I don't want to go to jail." he said, "I'm only going because I got caught."

"Well dah, I meant why would you want to devote your life to crime at the age on nineteen."

"Why would you want to devote your life to justice at the age of…what are you 16? Let's just say you have your reasons and I have mine."

Luce looked at her hands, "I'm seventeen."

"Oh well sorry," he said adding extra sarcasm.

"There is no need to be mean, I am trying to understand you." she said beginning to move towards the door.

"No! Wait…" He called to her.

She turned around to the older teen.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be here; I want to be back with…well with my team," he said not making eye contact with her.

"I know you do, but you team…they aren't good people. You shouldn't be with them, you may be sarcastic but you don't actually seem evil." Luce stated making her way back to the villain taking a seat next to him on his mattress.

"I don't know what I am," he said sincerely.

"Then why are you doing bad thing."

"Because I truly and deeply care about Siren, I would do anything for her."

"Well she does seem to care about you, the both of you have so much power why not use it for good?" Luce questioned.

He laughed, "That would be something for you to ask Siren about."

"Oh," she said thinking, "Um…can you tell me about…ah…Zeth?"

He raised his eye brow that the question, "Why the interest?"

"I have my reasons…"

He took a deep breath slightly irritated at the lack of explanation, "He is skilled at using his power, but her is also reckless…he is like the wind boy on your team."

"Zephyr," she corrected.

"Yeah him," he agreed, "I will say out of all of us he seems the least interested in what we are doing," he paused and scrutinized Luce and the face she was making before adding, "but out of all of us he is the most interested in you."

Luce eyes widened and her face flushed.

Phoenix smiled at her reaction and was about to say something when he was cut off by the loud noise that was emanating from the buildings alert system.

Luce quickly stood, "Well, duty calls."

Making her way to the door she grabbed the handle and began to pull when Phoenix uttered, "thank you again for the food…and thank you for the company it made my day slightly better."

The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled, "you're welcome," she said as she exited the room. After making sure the room was locked, she ran to join her team.

XXX Heroes

"They could not have picked a better time to terrorize the city!" Zephyr said happily, "I was about to die of boredom."

"You are so stupid," Winner mumbled.

The team was packed into the car that cyborg had been reluctant to make for them, with Jemina behind the wheel they rushed down to the middle of the city.

When they finally made it to the town square they were surprised to see a little damage done to the building and the seven villains standing exactly in the middle of the street, the woman with the wild blonde curl was in the center.

Jemina pulled the car into a screeching halt; they all stepped out of the car confused as to what was going on. Although Luce and Winner did notice that both Akasha and Zeth weren't looking at the team that had just arrived.

Winner stood at the head of the group and Siren yelled, "DAMN IT!" she was furious, "WHU IN THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS YOU! ARE THE ORIGIONAL TITANS TOO GOOD FOR US!"

"Actually they are a little busy at the moment; you know the whole gang things that are going on." Zephyr mocked.

Siren clenched her fists, "Whatever," she said, "Give me Phoenix back now." she said her voice now even, in a tone almost scarier than her yelling.

"Sorry he already has his ticket for Belle Reve and Ms. Waller would be awfully disappointed if Phoenix didn't arrive." the shorter blonde replied.

Siren's eyes narrowed.

"Zephyr," Winner warned noticing the murderous look the nineteen year olds eyes.

"Give him back to me now." she repeated.

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that," Winner said calmly.

"Yes you can," Siren said her voice now cracking in desperation, "you will let him go or we will destroy everything."

Winner stood his ground.

Siren began to open her mouth when she was silenced but Luce, "Wait!"

The girl stepped forward, everyone looked at her with their mouths agape, and Zeth was looking at her with slight worry.

"Siren, you don't have to do this! You can just walk away now and…and..."

"And what, you can arrest us too! You stupid girl." Siren glanced over to Ace who got the message loud and clear.

There was a loud crackling and electricity from one of the telephone wires was heading directly for Luce. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a glittering white light protecting her from the energy. The blonde looked back to Jemina, smiled and mouthed a thank you. In which Jemina returned with a grin of her own.

Winner took a slight step forward and lightly grasped Luce's upper arm, pulling her behind him. The blonde looked up at Zeth who was staring at her fear in his golden eyes.

"Titans," Winner shouted, "Go!"

It was an automatic reaction from when he shouted. Jemina she the wall of energy she created full force at the opposing team. Both Jett and Zeth disappeared; Akasha flipped out of the way, Ace sent another bolt of electricity that dissipated the wave of energy, and Siren just stood there.

Winner took this opportunity and charged their leader and then the battle really started.

Tecna threw one of her cherry bombs at Ace which exploded on impact sending her to the ground. Blood stepped in front of his longtime friend, his eyes going white he sent huge gusts of wind at the girl making her fly a good twenty feet away.

Akasha continued to do cartwheel after cartwheel after flip so she could get into a position that would let her better protect herself. Nearly tripping into a landing she was far enough away to analyze the unfolding battle scene, but she only really watch one area at that was where Cody and Alexa were fighting they were really going at it matching nearly every move there were times when one landed a hit. Akasha was quite sure who she was rooting for, yes Siren had been there for her and she owed her a lot, but there was something there with Winner…She could place what it was though. She knew it was foolish to think about because they had only really ever spoken once…yet still when she kissed him she felt something she hadn't felt before.

Unknown to her as she was paying attention zephyr was flying up to her and she didn't see him until he ran into her full force making them tumble over. Zephyr was the first to get up putting himself into a defensive position. Akasha push her up onto her elbows, "What the hell was that!" she screeched at him.

"You know with as much trouble you have given Winner when you guys fight you don't seem like much of a threat." Zephyr said putting his hand on his tiny little hips.

Akasha glared, "That is because you got me when I wasn't paying attention, which won't happen again, that I _promise _you," she said, her words were full of venom. She threw one of her arm up in his direction and three shadows with spikes for tips flew at him.

Luce was cautiously watching her surrounding when she heard a slight popping noise behind her, whipping around she came face to face with none other than Jett. Standing up straighter she mustered up all her courage, "Jett," she said, "Just the person I wanted to see."

He smiled at her coyly then teleported away only to reappear right behind her, "Really?" he asked seductively. She slowly turned around to again face him, slight backing up. Noticing this he continued to advance towards her causing her to back up into a wall, "Because I would have expected you to be a little more excited to see your little boy toy Zeth."

Her emotions flared when he said that but her face did not betray her, she stayed completely calm. "No, I want to see you because I want my powers back you sick twisted son of a bitch."

He laughed at her, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do to get them back, hum?"

She made eye contact with him, with a strong unbreakable gaze. Her lips went into a creepy grin as she replied, "I'm gonna do this." What he hadn't noticed that she had her hand on his chest and as soon as she finished her statement she shot him with as strong of light she could making him skid across the road.

His chest was badly burned and he was hanging onto consciousness by a thread when Luce stepped over him, "Bummer, there isn't anyone on either teams that can heal themselves." The dark haired man's lids were beginning to close, and right before they shut completely he felt the power seep away from his body and back into the girls, leaving him with the sight of Luce with a triumphant grin spread across her face.

Sandstorm was locked in combat with Pyroflame who was keeping a respective distance away from Sandstorm to avoid being paralyzed like the last time. The pyro threw fire ball after fireball at her opponent who was going in between dogging and blocking the attacks with the sand from her pack. Unlike the last time Pyroflame was not saying a word which was nice for the darker haired girl because it allowed her to concentrate on how to beat her.

She did a series of complex doges to try and find an opening. Sandstorm saw the look on her opponents face and she could tell she was losing some steam. Pyro threw two more flames at her then she paused to catch her breath. Sandstorm took this opportunity to attack. Running up she threw a punch which the other girl barley dodged throwing one of her own, and for the first time they were fighting without their powers completely with fists and kicks.

Razor now blue with his hands two mini pistols, he was shooting at Jemina who had up a shield to protect her, "I didn't think you would be the type of person to use guns."

"You thought wrong," Razor replied, not relenting on his shooting.

"Fight strong,

Help me stop this wrong,

Let him see might,

Show him the LIGHT!" Jemina chanted and a huge beam of moon energy hit him square in the chest.

He doubled over gripping at his sternum. "Damn…That hurt." He mumbled to himself. Straitening himself out at gave Jemina an interested nod, "You can pack a punch I'll give you that."

The red head gave a wry smirk and sent another beam of energy at him.

Winner and Siren were in quite an intense battle matching each other's every move, a punch and a block, a kick and a jump, back and forth neither one showing and mercy. Winner sent a punch at her face which she caught; pulling him towards her she whispered into his ear, "_Freeze,_" He froze on the spot. Using this to her advantage she used all of her weight into the punch she landed on the back of his head that send him to the floor.

Happy he was still conscious he said, "You're cheating."

She cocked her head looking down at him, "Villain," she said simply. Siren aimed a kick at his head, which he luckily was able to move out of the way from.

Pushing up off of the concrete he questioned her, "How many of you little friends know about that power, Phoenix said he didn't know."

Her eyes widened then narrowed, "How dare you speak about him so freely," she growled, "His abilities surpass yours in every way possible."

"Well he was easily beaten by Tecna, so maybe he isn't that great…or maybe he just wanted to get the hell away from you!" Winner suggested, sending a round house kick at her face.

She ducked just at the right moment, "He would never do that. You don't know anything about him." She tried to sweep his feet out from out under him.

He tripped but remained standing, "Or maybe you don't know anything about him."

That did it, she screamed the magnitude of it sent winner spinning away from her.

In the mist of all the fighting there was one person missing, Zeth was standing on the roof of a building close by watching everything unfold. Mainly he was watching over Luce, he was about to teleport down to try and help her when Jett had pinned her up against the wall but right when he was about to do it Luce had shot him with one of her light bolts getting her powers back and knocking out Jett at the same time. And to say he wasn't happy about that would be a lie.

He saw Luce moving toward the alley way, probably to try and find him, Zeth decided to see her face to face. Appearing in the alley he waited until she was close enough, then he clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbing her upper arm he yanked he back in to dark alleyway.

She was about to fight back when she saw his face, and he could feel her smile into his hand, which he then slowly removed. "Zeth," she breathed.

"Hi," he said smiling back at her.

All of a sudden her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face wan in his chest, "I didn't see you…I was worried."

He placed a soft hand on the back of her head, "I didn't know you missed me so much," he started, "and you were worried…I was scared, when Ace sent that electricity at you and …Jett." He said scowling.

She pulled her head off his chest, "I am a big girl and I have the capability to handle myself…but it is sweet that you were worried."

He smiled, leaning down he planted a kiss on her mouth, "I hate this mask," he said when they broke apart.

"Why?" she asked amused.

"Because I can't see you beautiful eyes," he said sincerely.

She giggled, "You are so weird," she latched her fingers in his long hair and pulled him back down into a more passionate kiss, getting pulled deeply into one another. They continued to kiss, his tongue slipping and sliding with hers, completely oblivious to everything when all of a sudden a scream that undoubtedly came from Siren, ,made then snap out of there daze. "We have to get back out there," Luce said hurriedly.

Zeth nodded in agreement, "Shoot you light ball thingies at me so it looks like we were fighting...just please don't hit me"

"Okay," she said her hand lighting up.

Siren screamed again, quickly making a scan at the chaos around her she called out, "Retreat!" She was mad but she knew when she was losing and both Jett and Ace were out cold on the ground. Winner was coming toward her to attack, "_Don't move_" she said loud enough for only the blonde boy to hear.

For the second time he froze in his place.

Siren looked him up and down and said, "This is far from over," and with that her and her team disappeared.

XXX Heroes

"You neglected to notify us again," Nightwing said frustrated, "You can just go out all willie-nillie like that."

"Sir," Tecna interjected, "None of us were really hurt and we were winning the battle."

Nightwing massaged his temple, "I see that but that does not mean you can assign yourselves missions-"

"Well you're not going to do it." Zephyr interrupted, which got him a glare from both Nightwing and Winner.

Winner cleared his throat, "I think what he means is that we haven't really done anything for the past week and we thought we could save you the hassle."

"That may be true, but next time inform us if you plan on doing that again, remember you are all still in training, and not fully fledged members yet."

They nodded.

Nightwing accepted there nod and added, "And as punishment you training is doubled tomorrow and you have to be up at the track at 4:30 AM, am I Understood?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"Good," he replied, "You are dismissed."

XXX Villains

Siren stormed into their lair fuming, "We almost lost to them again! AGAIN!" she paced the floor back and forth.

"We will get them next time," Akasha reassured her.

"We should have gotten them this time!" she yelled.

"Chill out," Zeth said finally coming in.

Siren rounded on him, "Chill out…CHILL OUT?" she screamed, "You do realize you _team_ just lost again…" she paused and moved closer to him, "come to think about it…I didn't see you at all during the fight until the end. Where were you?"

Zeth looked down at the ground not saying anything.

The blonde roughly grabbed his face, digging her nails into his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, "I asked you a question, Where. Were. YOU?"

"I was observing waiting to attack when I saw the prime opportunity," He said quickly.

She pushed his face away, "I have been questioning your loyalty to this team as of recent, and if you should betray us I swear your punishment will be so painful you will wish you never gotten your powers, and there will be no mercy what so ever."

Zeth nodded his head, shaking a little, "I would never betray this team." he said voice cracking.

"Good, I would hate to be you if you did," she snarled, before turning to exit the room, leaving Zeth shaking and rubbing his face, and everyone else was staring at the red head slightly shaken up themselves.

XXX

**There is the end to chapter 16 yay! Please R&R and well you know the drill.**

**-PA**

**PS. so close to 1000!**


	18. fluffy violent stuff

**This chapter is more of a filler but it is a fun filler…kind of. I don't own teen titans R&R and all that jazz **

**Chapter 17 Heroes**

"Hey, uh…Starfire," Tecna ran down the hall towards the Tamaranean, "Do you have a minute?"

The red head cocked her head to the side and gave the girl a warm smile, "Of course friend Tecna! What is it that you need?"

The younger girl ran her finger through her medium length pink/blonde hair, "When is Phoenix going to Belle Reve, I mean it's almost been three weeks and he is still here…" she faded out not really sure on how to continue.

Star's smile faded a little but she answered, "They are having some problems with controlling some of their prisoners, and they have been in lock down for the past two weeks and they said as soon as the lock down is over we will be free to send the boy there." The alien looked at the girl, "Why?"

Tecna looked to the ground and bit her lip, "I don't want to start anything but, I don't think my…Winner's team should be allowed to tend to him."

Starfire looked really confused her mouth turned into a slight frown, "Again…I must ask why?"

Tecna took a deep breath and scrunched her eyes closed, "Because, I think…I think her might be manipulating members of the team into thinking that he isn't really a bad person…"

"Which members?" she asked seriously.

"Luce….when she delivers his food and other things she always takes a long time doing it…she stays in the room for a good hour, sometimes even longer. I don't want her to be controlled by him." Tecna pulled on the ends of her hair.

"I see, anyone one else?" Star said placing a hind on the girls shoulder.

The blonde shook her head, "No," she replied, "Everyone else takes about a normal time…Winner doesn't even enter the room he barley opens the door, places the food on the ground and rapidly leaves."

"Hum, I shall speak to Nightwing about this," And with that the alien flew away.

The part robot slide down the wall, her head leaned back and legs extended. She couldn't help but feel a little bad, but she convinced herself that it was for a good cause. She sighed, rubbed her temples, when another red head came down the narrow hall.

"Hey, Tecna," Jemina said more happily than her normal, "What are you doing?"

Tecna looked up at her friend; "Thinking." was all she replied.

Jemina Slid down the wall right next to her, "okay, penny for your thoughts?"

"I told Starfire about how much time Luce stays in with Phoenix…" Tecna's voice faded.

The older girl turned her head, "and you feel guilty about doing that?"

It sounded more like a statement rather than a question, "yes, but he is a villain and she is too trusting, I don't want her to…to…"

"Betray us?" Jemina interjected, "I really don't think she would, but hey better safe than sorry."

Tecna's eyebrows jerked, "Well that is what I am going for."

Jemina gave her a weak smile, "I know what you mean, and if you want I could ask her about it…she is my roommate after all."

"Only if you want to, Starfire said she was going to discuss it with Nightwing so…yeah what's up with you?" She hopefully tried to change the subject.

Jemina took the hint and complied, "You know the usual, I miss my sister and my roommate, Luce and Zephyr are popping up everywhere trying to scare the daylights out of people which makes Winner chase Wind bag around causing a whole lot of noise making Raven annoyed making Beast boy try and do something funny to make it 'better'. Cyborg ends up covered in something that contains tofu, making Starfire want to cook which leads to Nightwing having to taste it making him sick. Which leaves you, Sandstorm, and me the only mildly sane people in this giant ass tower" She took a deep breath, "good times, good times."

Tecna chuckled, "I don't know if we can count Sandstorm as 'sane'."

Jemina gave her an odd look.

"She's dating Zephyr; it doesn't get much crazier than that." Tecna stated running her hand through her hair.

Jemina's eyes widened, "WHAT?" she blinked a lot, "their dating? But Zephyr and Luce aren't they…I… what?"

Tecna laughed and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "I thought so too, but Sandstorm told me that she and Zephyr are together now."

Jemina was silenced by her thoughts, "But I swore the Luce likes him, they are attached at the hip. She has been really happy lately and I just know that she is in love with someone…I always assumed it was Zephyr."

Tecna shrugged, "Maybe she is and she doesn't know about them..."

"She would be so upset," Jemina bit her lip, "Should I tell her?"

"I don't know it's your call," Tecna said lightly giggling to herself, "I'm hungry."

"And random…"

"What? I am!"

"Well then we must be off to the kitchen, to retrieve you a meal!" Jemina said taking a Superman stance.

"You're weird," Tecna said smiling and walking off.

Jemina dropped her stance smiling, running after her friend yelling, "Oh I'm weird?"

XXX

The six teen sat around in a little circle in the common area, surrounding a box of cheese pizza, laughing at a story Luce told. This was one of the few times that they all hung out as a group that wasn't training or fighting villains, "You know this is so much fun," Zephyr said, she was sitting in-between Luce and Sandstorm, "Don't you think so win-win?"

Winner, on Luce's right, gave him an are-you-kidding-with-the-nickname look, but agreed "Yeah this is pretty fun."

"So Winner," Jemina started looked at the boy next to her, "You never actually told us your back story during our first little group thing, do you feel like sharing now?"

Winner face fell alittle, "eh, I really-"

"Oh come off it dude," Zephyr said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Fine," he said simply, "well I grew in Smallville and both of my parents work for two highly regarded companies." He finished quite lamely.

"Uh-hua," Zephyr said, "Well how did you get your powers?"

"Honestly…I don't really remember, I just remember having them and that's all." he said shrugging.

"You know what," Sandstorm said smiling, "History is boring let's talk about the present! Truth or Dare anyone?"

"Oh that is so cliché!" Jemina said leaning back.

"Well you think of something better!" sandstorm retorted smiling.

"Seven minutes in heaven would be fun." Zephyr said smiling wickedly.

Winner rolled his eyes, reaching over Luce's head her proceeded to give Zephyr a light smack on the back of his head, "Shut up."

Zephyr rubbed the spot and stuck his tongue out at his offender.

"I think," Luce said before the two beside her could start anything, "that truth or dare would be interesting."

"Alright it is settled then!" Sandstorm said grinning, "Hum, who to start with… how about Jemina! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said flatly.

"Have you ever snuck out of the tower?" She asked rapidly.

"I…um…" she stuttered, sighing she answered, "yes, but only once."

"When and Why?" Tecna asked stunned.

"That's not what you asked and that is where I will leave it," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Party-pooper," Zephyr mumbled under his breath, receiving himself a glare from Jemina.

"Zephyr," The red head said making eye contact with the smaller blonde boy, "Truth or dare?"

He crossed his arms, "Truth."

"Funny I would have taken you for a dare person; never the less, what is your biggest fear?"

Sandstorm made a quick glance over to the questioned, but said nothing.

"I am afraid of small spaces," he said seriously.

"Really?" Luce asked shocked.

"Yeah I have extreme claustrophobia; it's not something I really like to talk about," he added. "Alright; Win-win, T or D?"

"Dare," he challenged, "I unlike you am not a pansy ass and will do a dare."

Zephyr pouted but continued, "I dare you to…to…kiss Miss Luce!"

Luce blanched.

Winner rolled his eyes, "Gods you are so original," he looked at the blonde next to him and leaned closer.

Luce had a slight panic attack and shut her eyes and didn't open them until she felt a genital kiss on her hand. She looked at the much taller boy confused.

"NO, no, no! I said kiss her!" Zephyr said waving his hand wildly about.

Winner smirked, "I did I kissed her on the hand, you may've said to kiss her but you _never_ specified where."

Zephyr opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words.

"BURN!" Tecna said laughing.

Winner interested by Tecna's sudden outburst asked, "Tec, truth or dare?"

The pink/blonde haired girl smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you to punch Wind bag over there," Winner said again smirking.

"Oh that's nice," Zephyr said sarcastically.

Tecna smiled and compiled give Zephyr a light punch to the arm; too which he mumbled something about it being 'beat up Zephyr day.'

Tecna looked around the group and made quick eye contact with Jemina which gave her an idea, "Luce, Truth or dare?"

Luce scrunched her nose in thought, "How about truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Everyone looked at the teleporter, Winner and Zephyr looked nervous, Luce just smiled, "Yeah I do, but I shall not tell you who that person is."

"Oh come on!" Jemina said interested.

"Nope!" she teased.

"Well if you won't tell us who do you think this person likes you back like you like them?" Sandstorm asked.

"I think so…well I hope so anyway." Luce said mildly dreamily, "Sandy! Truth or dare?" they continued on this pattern for a long time each telling something about themselves or doing something stupid, which included and epic battle between Winner and Zephyr over the last slice of pizza, leading to Zephyr lying prostrate on the ground with Winner foot on his back as her enjoyed the last slice laughing manically. Eventually they got bored and each of them headed off to their respective rooms when Nightwing grabbed onto Luce's arm and said, "We need to talk to you."

XXX Villains

Zeth was sitting, in the main part of the ware house there group was using as a hide out, he was on the brink of sleep when he was roughly shook awake by non-other than Jett. "I want to talk to you, now," he practically growled at him.

"I don't want to talk to you." Zeth said leaning back against a box.

Jett wrapped his finger around Zeth upper arm like a vice, "That wasn't a request." he yanked the day walker outside into the alley besides the building, slamming him into the wall.

"You better be nice or I will teleport away faster than you can say oops," Zeth said placing his hand on the now sore head.

Jett ignored him, "What is your problem with me?"

"What?" Zeth asked confused.

"What. Is. Your. Prob-"

"I heard you I meant why do you care, let alone want to know?" Zeth said cutting him off.

Jett's nostrils flared, "Because I want to know and I don't want you to spread any crap to my friend."

"You really don't know why I hate you?" the red head asked astounded.

The dark haired boy shook his head 'no'.

"Well, there is 1, you took no ripped my powers away from me before you even spoke to me. 2, you kept her powers for insanely long time. And 3, you seem to find great joy in smashing my head into walls!"

"Really that's you reasons?" Jett laughed, "I took you powers to demonstrate mine, you deserved it every time I push you into the wall, and why do you even care about how long I kept that stupid girl's powers for anyway?"

"I don't care I just felt like you kept them just to shove it in my face that you could do what I could…"

"Sure," Jett replied.

"And you know a little warning would have been nice, when you literally torn my powers away from me?" Zeth growled.

"Well for one thing we aren't nice people, unless you have forgotten we are villain we don't do nice, and I didn't think you would be a total pussy about it." Jett said smirking.

Zeth glared, "Screw you, you are such a jack-ass I can't wait for Phoenix to come back and for Siren to dump you on you stupid ass," he was seething now.

He was beginning to leave when Jett ripped him back and again slammed him into the wall, "You think you are so cool, trying to be a rebel, when you are just pathetic. I will always have power over you, you know why because I know that you are hiding something and as soon as I figure it out I will exploit it and slowly destroy you in the process-" He was cut off again but not by words, no this time it was a well-aimed punch, knocking him back a few paces.

Zeth came in for another punch but this time Jett swiftly moved out of the way and attempted to deliver a punch of his own, Zeth teleported away. Jett straightened up and looked cautiously around knowing that the day walker would be back in a second.

And lo and behold, he reappeared right behind the dark haired one poised to send a blow to the back of his head, when Jett whipped his whole body around a quickly grabbed the boys neck.

Zeth clawed at the hand that was dangerously close to closing off his wind pipe, the offender was smirking at the sight of the struggling boy. He held him there not lifting him off the ground but not loosening his grip…wondering why he didn't just teleport away; never the less, he didn't really care. "Interesting…" Jett examined the red heads face.

"What?" Zeth choked out.

"You threw the first punch," The black haired boy cocked his head still scrutinizing him as if he could find out the reason just by looking.

"Han solo shot first what's the difference!" Zeth was no really trying to pry the finger away from his neck so they didn't leave a bruise. "Now god damn it let me go!"

"And what if I don't want to? I told you that you better watch yourself because Razor would be there but you aren't exactly the best at listening." Jett taunted tightening his fingers.

Zeth closed his eyes in frustration, when he felt something snake around his waist and yank him back, he could feel the rough finger tips leave his flesh, and that's when he opened his eyes.

Akasha was standing in in between the two boys holding them against the wall with shadows, she looked mad, confused, and panicked, "What the _HELL_ is going on here!" she shouted.

"Nothing we were just chatting." Jett answered calmly.

"Like hell we were!" Zeth challenged.

"You know what? I don't care but this had better stop and it had better stop NOW!" Her voice was like ice, "This is getting ridiculous. Both of you need to stop before Siren kicks you ass." She dropped them. "Understand? Now kiss and make up!"

The two looked at each other and didn't say a word, before Jett stormed away and Zeth teleported away leaving Akasha alone.

XXX Heroes

After the longest half hour of her life Luce was finally allowed to go back to her room, she just had been scolded for spending too much time delivering food to Phoenix and had just been informed that was no longer permitted to go down to his cell.

Coming in she saw Jemina laying on her bed upside-down her hair cascading over the side of her mattress.

"What are you doing?" Luce asked curiously.

Jemina flipped over on to her stomach, "I was waiting for you!"

"Oh?" Luce said making her way over to her dresser.

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

Luce grabbed her brush and raked through her hair before she answered, "Well I was having a talk with Nightwing about the amount I time I spend talking to Phoenix."

Jemina bit her lip remembering the conversation she had earlier with Tecna, "What did he say?"

"That I am not allowed to go down there anymore, because he thinks that Landon is brain washing me."

"Landon?" Jemina asked confused.

Luce nodded, "Yeah that's his name. You never know what information you could get from a person just by talking normally."

"Oh," was all Jemina could say. "Did you know the Zephyr and Sandstorm are together?"

The blonde gave the red head an odd look, "Um…no…"

"You didn't?"

"No he didn't tell me…"

Jemina got off her bed and placed a 'comforting' hand on Luce's shoulder, "Are you upset?"

"No… why would I be?" Luce said shaking her head.

"Don't you like him, like him?"

Luce made her way to her bed and took off her shoes, "I don't like him like that…why am I supposed to?"

"Yes…no…well I don't know," Jemina stuttered, "I though you did."

"Nope, he just a good friend," the teleported said calmly.

"Wait," Jemina said rising her arm, "then you do you like? Is it Winner?"

Luce laughed, "No."

"You are so lying! It is Winner isn't it!"

The blonde thought quickly, "Yep, damn you found me out."

Jemina lightly grabbed the other girl's upper arms and stared into her eyes, "Are you messing with me?"

Luce knew her eyes were wide, "I'm…not kidding?" Luce said hoping that she sounded at least a little convincing. "Please don't tell."

"AW! Ohmygosh that is so cute I can't believe it! I promise I won't tell!" Jemina said almost squealing.

Shaking out of the older girls grasp Luce made her way into her own bed, "I'm going to go to bed, good night!"

Jemina tucked herself into her bed and replied, "Night!"

What no one knew was just down the hall Winner was sitting up in his bed looking over at his roommate envying his ability to fast asleep quickly. The tall blonde scratched and shook at his head when he heard a gentle tapping on his window, cautiously getting up he slinked over to investigate the noise, Opening it he stuck his head out when he was met face to face with Akasha. He almost started to shout when she put her delicate hand over his mouth and told him not to panic.

It took him a second to calm down, and once he did he removed his hand and asked in a horse whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Her dark blue eyes bore into his Sea blue ones and answered in a hurried and panicked voice, "I need to talk to you."

XXX

**END chapter 17! I left you with …a cliff hanger…kinda. Again this was more of a filler chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. Well again R&R peace love and reading!**

**-PA**


	19. Shopping is a girls bestfriend!

**Well after about a month here is Reason to Wear Red chapter 18. Sorry it took so long but this chapter was hard to write…I was having trouble with writers block but I pull through and finish this chapter! I am almost at 1000 reviews which is absolutely amazing and I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed they really mean a lot and honestly I never expected this to be as popular as it has become so again thank you! Well I don't own the teen titans. Now the long awaited moment Chapter 18! **

**Chapter 18** Akasha

I looked into his bright blue eyes full of shock and confusion, "I need to talk to you _now!_" I repeated.

He gave me an odd little nod of his head and taking that as my go ahead I began floating into his room when her threw up his hand and shook his head 'no'.

"Why can I come in," I almost snarled at him.

He quickly looks behind him at the lump on the second mattress, which I could only assume was his roommate, "We can talk, but not here."

"Why not?" I asked a little quieter this time; I was starting getting frustrated with repeating my.

"Because I don't want Zephyr to see you and I am afraid that Raven will sense you," he answered more calmly than me.

I rolled my eyes and gave a quick 'fine', extending my hand to his, he looked at me oddly, "Take my hand," I urged.

"Can you hold the both of us?" He was nervous mainly because we were a good six-ish stories above rocks and water.

"Yeah I can, come on," I paused shaking my hand before his face, "please."

I could tell he was deliberating but finally he conceded and took my hand in his, giving me a weak smile.

"Alright let's go," I slowly pulled him away from the window ledge, I felt confident that we were going to stay air borne…well that was until he was completely off the supporting wall. I guess I really did underestimate my abilities, but now was not the time to worry about that because now we were falling.

"Try and slow us down and at least get us over some water!" Winner yelled, hanging on to me for dear life.

I don't answer, mainly because I was desperately trying to fight of a scream that was trying to escape. I think of going upwards and I forced my body to try and make it to the side. And before I knew it we did actually slow down and make it over the water, unfortunately it didn't take too long for us to hit.

The impact wasn't as hard as it could have been but it did sting, and it did manage to break Winner and me apart. I swam as fast as I could back to the island; I really hoped the blonde was right behind me.

I finally made it to the shore coughing and spluttering up water, I flopped over onto my back letting a crap ton on sand get worked into my hair. In my little daze I nearly forgot about Winner, I shot up into a sitting position scanning around the area looking for the boy. Quickly I stood up a little panicked, "Winner?" I loudly whispered, "Winner!" my voice grew louder and shakier.

I made to walk back to the water when a large mass tackled me to the ground clamping their massive hands over my mouth. I elbowed my attacker; sadly it did not occur to me that the person was the fifteen year that fell with me. "Akasha! Akasha stop it me! Shhh you will be caught STOP!"

I froze feeling like a complete idiot, Winner flipped my over so my back was against the sandy shore, and his eyes bore into mine…and after what seeming like ever he finally took his hand off of my mouth, "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he says still looking at me, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I…I," I stuttered…what did I want to talk to him about. After breaking up the fight between Zeth and Jett, I had no idea what to do…but the first person I thought of wasn't Siren but the person I am supposed to hate, the person who took Phoenix, it was Winner.

"Akasha?" his voice was like velvet against my ears.

I pushed myself up, "I don't know what I wanted to talk to you about…" I faded out.

He sat up too placing his arm around my shoulder pulling me close, "So you rick getting arrested just too…see me?"

I bite at my bottom lip, "Yeah, I guess," I say softly.

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, "Well, I am glad that I got to see you."

"Really?" I was surprised at that statement…I knew I wanted to see him again, and not on hero/villain terms, but I didn't really think that he would want to see me again.

His arm left mine as he leaned back down on the ground, "It's like a whole Romeo and Juliet scenario."

I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm, "As long as we both don't end op married, and dead in the next couple of day I'll be okay with that."

He laughed.

I looked down at him, pushing some fly away hairs out of my face.

His hand gently took ahold of my upper arm and slowly he pulled me down next to him.

I rested my head upon his chest, I ignored the specks of sand that were grating on my face, and listened to him breathe. I don't think I have ever felt more relaxed, it was like I melted into his body.

We just laid there my on his chest, him with his arm draped protectively over my back; I don't know how long it was…seconds, minutes, hours…hell I didn't even care. "Cody," my voice was barely above a breath of air.

"Yes," he said sleepily.

"Is he okay?" I say into his chest, "Phoenix I mean…you guys haven't really hurt him have you?"

He pulls my tighter, "Yeah he is okay…I don't know how well he'll be after he goes to Belle Reve but for now he is okay."

My hand clenches on his shirt, "Do you think…maybe I could see him."

I feel him tense at my words, "Akasha, honestly I really wish I could let you see him but I really truly can't the cameras would see us and I would be a traitor…and then I don't know what would happen."

I nod; I figured that much but it was worth trying.

"Now that I think of it how have you not set off any alarm, security camera should have caught you …or something."

Lifting up a little bit I look at the blonde, "I was cloaked in the shadows so it should have seen me, that or you guys security really sucks."

We both laughed.

"It's getting really late," I said, "I think I should go."

Winner silently agreed, he stood and reached out his hand for me to take, to help me up.

When I was completely on my feet, I gave him a hug, "Sorry to bug you so late," I whisper in his delicate ear.

When we break apart, he lightly takes my hand bowing slightly bending at he kissed it, "Well, until next time, my dear one."

A smile pulled at my lips as I watched him straighten up, "I hope the next time I see you it will be on good terms my good sir," I said. I leaned closer to him and placed my lips atop of his, but unlike last time where they merely brush together, it was deep and full of emotion. I was the one to break off, blushing I flew off into the distance back to my family…the place where Winner and I could never be.

XXX Heroes

They team was not too thrilled with the fact that they were woken up at four thirty in the morning for some 'surprise' training. Four hours they were down on the training course running laps, sparring, and going against the clock in the obstacle course. By the time the six were completed they were barely able to walk without stumbling.

Eventually they made it up to the kitchen where Jemima volunteered to make everyone lunch.

The rest of the group sluggishly made their way over the giant semicircle couch, letting out a collective groan as they sat down, "So what are my people planning on doing today when we get feeling back in our legs again?" Zephyr said stretching his arms out to the side of him.

"Well, I gonna go to the mall, I really need some more shoes," Luce said massaging the top of her thighs.

"You going alone?" the shorter blonde boy asked.

"Yep, just me and amount of shoes" Luce said smiling to herself.

"I think Winner should go with you," he stated bluntly.

"WHAT?" Luce and Winner said collectively, causing both of them to blush.

"Why, may I ask," I glared at Jemima, "would you say that?"

Zephyr shrugged completely oblivious of the death glares Luce was giving to her roommate, "I think you guys should hang out more that's all."

"Of course it is," Luce grumbled.

Lo and behold a good two hours later Luce and Winner were walking around Jump City mall. They awkwardly made their way around to the different department stores, not speaking to one another.

Luce sat down on a padded bench that was provided in the middle of the mall, Winner taking a seat next to her. "Sorry about this," Luce said finally breaking the silence.

"It's not a big deal, and plus it not even your fault," Winner said giving the girl a half hug.

Luce glanced down at her feet, "It kind of is thought."

"How?" the boy asked.

"Well I kind of, maybe, sorta told Jemima that I liked you…" Luce said still not looking at the male next to her.

Winner let out a little 'oh' and pulled his arm away from her, "Do you though…you know like me?"

"As a friend not anything more…I just didn't want to tell her who my real crush is…"

"mmh, and that would be?"

"A…guy from my high school…" she said unevenly.

"Okay then," was all he said.

"Yeah…so…ugh I don't know how to say this nicely…I really kind of wanted to do this by myself…so do you think maybe…"

"I could leave?" he finished.

"Yeah?" She felt bad but it was what she had to do.

Winner gave her a soft grin, "Sure I'll leave you alone…I really don't like shoe shopping anyway."

Luce threw her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you! You really are a good friend!"

"No problem."

XXX Zeth

It was hard as hell trying to sneak out of that building undetected…and to be quite honest I'm not really sure if I succeeded, but as of then I didn't give a damn I was running really late. I ran down at least two blocks before pulling on a knit cap covering my bright 'extremely-noticeable' hair. Luce is going to kill me she told me to be there at eleven and now it was on the brink of noon. I really hope she didn't leave. I made it half way down an alley before teleporting myself the rest of the way to the mall.

I popped into a thankfully empty changing room stall. I checked my head in the mirror to make sure I my head was still covered, I left the stall. I quickly and quietly made my way over to the fountain (aka our designated meeting place).

It wasn't too long before I stumbled over to the ugly chubby/cherub baby fountain, I frantically scanned the crowd looking for my lovely little blonde girl. It took a few minutes before I found her she was standing with a tall blonde boy. I watched as she hugged him around the neck before he left looking happier that what I would have liked. I couldn't help but feel hurt…I mean yeah we shouldn't be together but I really, really wanted to be. I saw her bite her lip looking around…probably looking around for me…or another guy to prey upon.

I back away from the water and started to walk away when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey!" a bright voice met my ears and I wanted to shudder.

I slowly turned to face the girl; I must've looked upset because she then asked, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and mumble a 'no'.

"Sorry I was late, my team thought it would be a 'good idea' if I went with Winner…I was lucky that he said he would leave." She said running her fingers through her long hair.

"So that's who that was…" I say.

"Yeah," she smile and took a hold of my hand, "come…we have a lot of ground to cover before this day is over!"

I will state for the record I have a deep distaste for shoe shopping…they all end up looking the same but never the less I went along happily.

Two hours later I was holding three bags of shoes, clothes and many other miscellaneous items. Luce, who was carrying three bags as well, led me to a table near the edge of the food court. I plopped myself down in a seat and let the bags slide off my arms, "What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Jump Pizza sounds good…" she says, "Do you like just cheese or do you want some sort of toppings?"

"I like pepperoni," I replied.

"Ok I'll be right back."

She begins to stand up and I reach out and grab her hand, "Where are you going?"

She gave me a warm smile, "I'm going to get us pizza."

"I'll pay for it," I offer.

Luce abruptly shakes her head, "My idea, I'll pay."

I start to stand, but she pushes me back down, "I am going to pay…I want to. Besides I need a big strong man to protect my bags!" With that she skipped off before I could utter a noise of protest.

Leaning back in my chair I looked up at the ceiling musing possibilities for the day when I heard a voice that I knew pretty well. Slowly turning my head I see an irritated looking Ace and Blood they we close to me at least twenty feet, I whipped my head back around before they could see me. "Shit," I mumbled. Trying not to look suspicious I grabbed all of our bags and cautiously made my way over to Jump Pizza, silently celebrating that my hair was covered.

I finally found Luce; her hands were full with two plates of pizza. She saw me coming towards her; she had a confused look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"We have to go, _now!_" I manage to grasp her arm and pulled her away as fast as I could. I heard her questioning me, but I didn't answer I just kept moving as fast as I could away from the food court.

When I finally stopped, I doubled over coughing and gasping for breath Luce on the other hand looked fine, curse her endurance.

She started at me, "What the hell was that?" she asked seriously, "I lost our food," she added frowning.

I pick my head up still breathing heavily, "Sorry," I gasp, "I saw Ace and Blood…we had to get out of there…"

Her eyes widened, "What! I have to go back they could start tearing up the mall!"

I shook my head, clutching at the stitch in my chest I answered, "No they won't….they…looking for something…or someone…probably me…"

The blonde looked back at the direction we came from then back at me, "are you sure?" she said finally.

I shake my head 'yes'.

She cocked her head, "You really need to work on you endurance…"

"Noted…" my voice fades.

She laughed.

"So what to do now?" I ask my breath coming back to be more easily.

"Well since-" She froze.

"Luce?" I ask lightly gripping her shoulder "Luce…Elliot!"

"Shh," she said snapping out of whatever daze she was in.

"What?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

She took my hand in hers and pulled me with her ducking her head low. "Son of a bitch," she said under her breath…I don't know who of what that was aimed at.

"What?" I ask again putting more strain on my voice.

She continues to pull me, "Zephyr!" she said irritably.

"Who?" I ask not quite hearing her.

"Zephyr the boy with the wind powers, he followed Winner and I here…crap I hope he didn't see us…I don't think he did or he would have made a big production about it…or maybe not…DAMN IT!"

That is when I pull her to a stop, "Elliot…you have to calm down!" I say.

"But-" She starts before I cut her off with a light kiss.

"It's going to be okay, I don't think he saw us." I bring her towards me and wrap my heavily baggage arms around her and whisper, "You worry too much."

She pulls away from me and gives me a faux pouting look and points her finger into my chest, "Hey I worry just the right amount!"

I laugh and pull her back into another kiss and dropping all of the bags I give her a tighter hug. Breaking apart I say, "Maybe we should both go back home?"

"Yeah probably…"

XXX Ace

Of course me and Blood would get stuck on stalking Zeth duty, I understand why, mainly because Razor and Pyro and actually friend with the ginger idiot, and Jett would probably do something extremely stupid. And of course her highness Siren and Akasha wouldn't go after him so of course it had to be us…

I want to hit my head off of a wall but alas I grab some normal clothes and find what seems like my only friend, "Natsuki!" I yell when I reach his room.

"Hua?" he replies leaning over the side of his twin sized mattress.

I leaned against the side of the door frame, "You ready?"

Sitting up he answered, "Yeah did he leave yet?"

"Yep, about two minutes ago…" I say.

He gives me a warm smile before he gets up and makes his way to the door, "Well then let's go."

We run out of the warehouse and begin to look to see where he might have gone, "Do you think he teleported already?" Blood asked.

"Maybe, I hate when he does that it makes him all that much more difficult to find," I say scratching the back of my blonde head. "Where do you think we should start?"

"If he is going to hang out with that girl again I don't think they will go back to the zoo or the beach…I don't think."

"Well that leave us with a shit ton of options." I say shaking my head.

He shrugged, "What's a woman's favorite thing to do?"

I roll my eyes at the question but answer it anyway, "I don't know shop?"

"Bingo, so let's check the mall," My blonde male friend suggests.

It's better than nothing so I nod knowing this is going to be one hell of a walk.

It takes us about a half hour to get there and what I didn't know was how big it was, "We are never going to find him…" I say gaping up at the massive building.

"We won't if we just stand here," he says cockily.

"Shut up" I shoot at him.

He just smirks.

Two hours…two freakin' hours and we haven't found him! I am beyond frustrated the only good part about today was the fact that I found a manga I have been looking for, for the past I don't know three years. My head is pounding, and the annoying teens giggling like maniacs are not helping one bit. I lean back resting my head on the back on the bench I was sitting at.

Blood walked over to me holding a bottle of water, "Thirsty?" he offers handing the liquid over to me.

I nod taking it gratefully. "What do they have in the food court?"

Blood screws up his face in thought, "A WaySub, Jump Pizza, O'Donalds, and I think a Sandy's." he rattle off the names as I think of my options.

"Sandy's" I say, "I'm craving a Freezy."

He agrees and extends his hand for me to take, I accept it and he lifts me off of the bench. We make it to the food court and get in line for Sandy's. It takes about five-ish minutes for us to get our food so naturally I became frustrated and ranted, "I hate that we have to do this!" I say throwing my arms up, "This is taking forever…I mean how hard is it to find a kid with bright red hair!"

He shrugs.

"I really don't even think he is here."

"Maybe not," Blood replies.

I turn and lay a skeptical eye on him, "You don't seem really upset about this…"

"That would be because I'm not upset about it." He answer is so nonchalant it leaves me confused.

"Why not Siren will be pissed if we don't find anything."

"Who cares…I got to hang out with my best friend today so I think it was a pretty good day."

"Do you?"

"Yep." he smiles at me.

"Well I hate to ruin you day but I really just want to go back…" I say.

He sighs, "I figured as much, "Well then let's go."

We start to make our way out of the building when someone catches my eye, "Blood…I think I found someone." I say.

"Who would that be?" he asks looking over my shoulder.

I smirk, "Come on I'll show ya."

I cautiously make my way up behind my target Blood closely following behind, It doesn't take long to finally reach the kid; I crept up behind him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

When he turned a pair of light blue eyes meet my own, his pale blonde hair nearly matches my partners, "Hello," I say smiling.

I see him visibly tense.

"Do I know you?" I say sweetly.

He vigorously shakes his head, "No…no I don't think so…" was his shaky reply.

I tap at my chin mocking confusion, "Are you sure? Because you look so familiar..."

He shrunk into himself, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else lady."

I back him into a glowing backlight ad, placing one hand on the sign in front of me and I put the other against his chest forcing his back to touch the sign, "Oh we do know one another," I say leaning up to his ear, "don't we wind bag…" I pull back staring into his now wide eyes. I take a deep breath and let electricity flow from the sign into my body and into his. When it struck him he let out a light 'oh' as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

I smile and look to Blood who looked impressed, "That was badass," he said, "but one problem..."

I look to him confused.

"You just made our walk back ten times worse," he said glancing down at the knocked out boy.

XXX

**Well there is the end of chapter 18 yay! I am going to do a mail bags so ask what ever question you want and I will answer it the best I can! After this one I will be doing one more but that will be after the very last chapter...in case you were wondering. Thank you! **

**Please R&R and all that jazz.**

**-PA**


	20. the elephant in the room

**Hello! here is chapter 19 look below for the mail bag and a little note on something I wrote in the last chapter! I don't own the teen titans. Please R&R! and ENJOYYYY!**

**Chapter 19 Heroes**

"WHERE IS HE?" Luce yelled coming into the common area two hours after her and Zeth 'decided' to go home. She marched up to Sandstorm, "Where is he!"

Sandstorm scooted back into the couch, eyes wide staring at the slightly shorter blonde, "I don't know."

Luce's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I know he was at the mall, now I really need to kick his ass so if you don't mind…TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Luce, she doesn't know," Tecna interjected.

The teleporter rounded on the pink haired blonde, "No, you don't get to talk to me," she said harshly.

"What?" Tecna asked confused.

Luce disappeared and reappeared right in forint of her face, "You got 'banned' from helping him, like seriously what was the big deal."

Tecna bit her lip and took a deep breath, "I didn't what him to manipulate you and make you think that he is innocent." Her purple contacted eyes met Luce's ocean blue ones, "We have no idea what he is capable of."

"Not much with that collar on," Luce argued, "Besides mind control isn't his gig it's his girlfriend's." She back up two steps and placed a hand on her forehead, "I'm not going to deal with this right now..." she trailed off, "All I wanted was to go shopping alone."

"But you weren't alone," Luce's eyes snapped to their leader.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered.

The boy scratched and shook his head, "I saw you with some guy in a black hat right before I left."

She gaped at him.

"So you wanted to be alone hua?" Tecna said slightly venomously.

"I-"

"So who were you with?" Jemima chimed in.

Luce bit back her tongue trying to think of a convincing response, "A guy from my high school…that's who I was with …just a guy…from my high school…" she finished lamely.

The other four gave her an odd look but trusted her, "Why didn't you just tell us?" Jemima came up and placed her hand on the blonde's arm.

Luce shrugged her off, "I am allowed to keep some things to myself…"

"You didn't have to lie about liking Winner though…" the red head said trying to sound calm and comforting.

"Sorry…I just didn't think you guys would understand…"

"Oh come on you know us better than that," Winner said smiling coming up and ruffling up his friend's hair in the process.

Luce pushed the bigger boy away from her and scowled, "No ruffling!"

He smiled, "You know if you want to find Zephyr you should call him on his communicator."

Luce hit her head uttering a small, 'dua'. She reached into her small pocket and pulled out the little yellow communicator, flipping it open she spoke, "Zephyr."

Static.

Everyone knows was looking at the girls hand, Luce looked confused, "Zephyr," she said again.

Again static.

"Zephyr come in!"

Static.

"Maybe yours is broken…let me try," Winner said pulling out his own, "Zephyr…Zephyr come in."

Nothing.

Sandstorms eyed widened, "He always answers…"

They quickly look at the dark haired girl then back at Winner's and Luce's hands, "This can't be good," Jemima said softly.

XXX Villains

Zephyr woke up to a massive head ache and bright light shining right in his face. He blinked repeatedly but the light didn't go away. He tried to move just to find his writs tied to the back of the chair and his ankles tied to the legs, "shit," he mumbled feeling the tight rope rub his hands raw.

"He's up," He heard a faint feminine voice said somewhere in front of him.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

He never received a reply. So he leaned back trying to shield his eyes, and waited in silence. It didn't take too long until he heard a clanging noise of doors crashing open. The all of the lights were turned on illuminating the entire room, which Zephyr noticed was most likely a back room of a small warehouse. "Hello," said a cool voice that made the boy eyes snap back to what was before him.

A tall woman, with olive green eyes and wildly curly blonde hair; he looked at the girl and only said one word, "Siren."

"Bingo…we have a winner," she said coyly smiling.

Zephyr gritted his teeth, "What do you want with me."

Siren placed her palm on his cheek and smiled, "Oh you make it sound like we were purposely trying to find you, when in all reality you were…just…" she paused tapping her chin with her free hand, "hum…how to put this…you were a fun surprise."

The fifteen year old pulled his face away from her touch and sent her, what he hoped was, a menacing glare. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" he asked.

Siren reached up and touched the skin around her eyes in sudden realization, "Oops, I must have forgot to put it back on…not that it really matters," she said standing straight up, "I highly doubt you know who I am anyway."

Zephyr made to reply but in all honesty he had no idea who she was.

"Alright," she continued seeing that she was right, "so to start off where is he?"

Zephyr gave her an obnoxiously smug smirk, cocking his head he answered, "I am sorry but you are going to have to be more specific."

It was Siren smile slowly turned to a frown, she then again brought her hand up to his face and gripped onto his chin, "Do you think you're funny?" She asked digging her long nails into his lightly sun kissed skin, "Because you aren't. So now tell me where is Phoenix."

Zephyr tried to pull away but her grip was too tight, "The United States of America," was all he replied.

At that answer she shoved his face away, and walked away from him, pacing back and forth her heals clicking in the linoleum floor as she bit at her nails in frustration. Cracking her neck to the side she turned back around to face the blonde, "You know what I am feeling 'generous' so how about this you can ask me one question and I will answer it to the extend I wish but once I answer it you have to tell me where he is."

Zephyr looked to the ground contemplating his options. When he finally reached his decision he knew that this was probably net his best choice but it was the one he stuck with. Looking up, he again met her olive toned eyes but this time his held determination.

She looked him up and down before asking, "Have you made your decision?"

He nodded, "I'm gonna go with the question."

She smirked. "Alright now, ask away."

The boy took a deep breath, "why?"

She looked at him highly confused, "Why what?" she asked, moving farther away from him going behind one of the tall stacks of creates, and before Zephyr could ask what she was doing, Siren pulled out a chair. She dragged it over toward the bound teen; setting it so the back was facing him she sat down straddled the chair. "What do you mean why?" she asked again.

Zephyr looked at her never more seriously in his life, "Why did you do everything you did…why destroy the city? Why hurt innocent people? Why keep me here?"

"That is more than one question," she stated.

"No I only asked 'why' which really sums up all of those questions." he said not batting an eyelash.

She bit the inside of her mouth, "Okay well to sum it all sum for you, 'power' that is all I want…oh and you will be useful in getting back my Phoenix."

"So you are going to do a trade? Me for him?"

She gave him a wicked grin, and shook her head, "No, I have something else in mind…Besides I answered you question…now tell me where Phoenix is."

Zephyr looked down, "Jump city…"

She slapped him, hard across the face before grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her, "I need you to be a little more specific," she growled.

"Titans tower," he said he voice shaking.

At that moment Ace and Blood burst into the room, Jett following closely behind. Siren stood up dropping Zephyr, who was still tied to the chair, roughly on the face in the process, "What?" she said still severely angry.

"We have to get out of here." Ace said.

"Why?" the blonde haired woman asked, voice as hard as stone.

"This," Blood said pulling out a small yellow communicator, "it has a tracking device in it, and this was its last location it sent a signal from before I took out the hard drive…So the titans have a direct map to the building."

Siren pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine, get him," she said pointing to the struggling boy on the floor, "and let's go."

The three nodded and the older dark haired boy stepped closer to the younger blonde. He quickly sliced the roped that were holding his ankles. When he reached his hand Zephyr took his chance and flew up into the air. He started towards the nearest window, when he heard the leader say the dark haired boy name and he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in the world. Before he could do anything he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Both Siren and Jett walked up to the twitching body. Looking up at the two opposing figures, "What did you do to me?"

Jett smiled, "I took away you powers…the same thing I did to you blonde female friend."

Zephyr pulled himself into a tight ball, shaking like a dog.

"Ace, Blood…go find Akasha, Razor, Pyroflame and Zeth, then start up my car we are leaving in five," Siren ordered.

They nodded and left the room. Once they were out of ear shot Siren turn back to the one on the ground, "_Get up,_" her voice was smooth and like the first time he heard her speak like that Zephyr had no choice but to obey. He slowly stood up, "Bind his hands and blind fold him I don't what him to know where we are going…" Siren said before leaving the room.

Zephyr stood perfectly still and only grimaced as Jett forcefully pulled his arms behind his back and tied them together, and as he started to regain the ability to move his eyes were covered and he was shoved out of the room.

XXX Heroes

"Just one minute…" Tecna said typing away on one of the Titan's mainframes. The other members of the team were surrounding the second in command. The blonde was clicking away as fast as she could.

"How hard can it be to hack the mall security tapes?" Luce said growing slightly annoyed.

Tecna's eyes flicked back the girl in irritation but she said nothing to retaliate, "Al…most….got it!" The screen flashed and grey footage was playing. "Alright let's go about two hours or so back…to try and find him..." she lightly touched the screen and it flashed twice and when it popped back up the time in the bottom right corner read two hours prior. She then thought of Zephyrs face, concentrating, she again laid her hand on the monitor and six little video clips came up.

The five of them watched the video clips intently when Sandstorm pointed at the little video on the right, "There, click on that one!"

Tecna brought up the video, Zephyr was standing around looking up, down and left and right. They watched him turn to the side trying to look over the crowd when two people walked up to him, a boy and a girl. The girl tapped him on the shoulder, and he whipped around. The watched as the two backed him into a sign and they watch as the girl knocked him out…how she did that they didn't know. The last thing they saw was the boy pulling him into his back as they dragged him away.

"He w-was kidnapped…" Sandstorms voice faded out, she looked petrified, "Who were they…"

Tecna rewound the clip and paused it on the two.

Luce leaned forward, "It looks like the two from Siren's group…Ace and Blood."

Winner also leaned in squinting at the picture, "Are you sure?"

Luce scratched the back of her head, "yeah, I'm pretty sure at least…"

The group looked away from the screen and looked around at one another, "We have to tell Nightwing!" Jemima said her hand close to her mouth in worry.

They all agree and begun to make their way to the door, but someone beat them too it, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven all entered the common area and looked at the team.

Winner stepped forward, standing strong he addressed the older leader, "Nightwing, we have reason to believe Zephyr has-"

"Been kidnapped," The dark hair man interrupted, "we know."

XXX Villains

After about an hour of driving, Zephyr could finally feel the car come to a full and complete stop. He heard the car doors open as he was roughly yanked out of the vehicle. His eyes were frantically moving under neither his blind. The boy was moments from a full blown panic attack…he was in the clutches of his enemy, his powers were gone, and he hasn't felt this helpless since his cousin trapped him in that tiny closet. The blind wasn't really helping without his sight his world felt increasingly smaller, he could feel his breathing become slowly sporadic. He heard mumbles of 'is he okay' and 'I think he is going to have a heart attack,' which all in all made it worse.

"Someone, carry him," A woman, he could only assume was Siren, said.

Feeling hand around his midsection he tried to wriggle free, but the person who lifted him was to strong, Zephyr was now on the shoulder of some guy.

He wasn't on there for long, after about three minutes he was dropped into another chair, and before he even thought to move his chest and feet were strapped to the furniture. When the blind fold was finally removed, he rapidly looked around the room and at the eight villains all looking down at him. The one with bright red hair cautiously moved closer to the hero, squatting down to his eye level, scrutinizing him for a brief moment the older boy stood up, "Well his breathing isn't as violent…"

"Way to go captain obvious," the dark haired teen from earlier taunted.

The red head glared in the other teen's direction. "Where did you find him?" he asked.

"Ace and Blood found him while looking for you," Siren said coming up to the boy her arms folded across her chest.

Zeth smiled, "You still do trust me do you?"

It was Siren's turn to glare.

"So again," Zeth said looking at Ace and Blood, "Where did you find him?"

Ace looked at the ground and answered, "The mall."

Seeing Ace look out of place Blood jumped in, "Where were you anyway?"

Zeth answered, "The beach, I went running, I really need to get back into shape."

"Where am I?" Zephyr asked, interrupting the villain's conversation, breathing still ragged.

They all looked down at him, "The United States of America," Siren replied spitefully.

The blonde looked down at the floor, is breaths again growing steadily worse.

"What are you going to do with him?" Zeth asked.

"That is none of your business," Siren bit at the red head.

He held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, Sorry just askin' no need to bite my head off."

She took a deep breath and turned on her heel and left the smallish room, everyone else except for Zeth followed her lead. Once they were gone the day walker cocked his head at the helpless boy, "You really pissed her off didn't you?"

Zephyr wearily picked his head up and looked into the red heads golden brown eyes. Not sure how to reply so he said nothing.

Zeth placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "Don't worry I promise I won't hurt you…" Zeth searched his eyes for reassurance, "Okay?"

Zephyr nodded.

"Good," Zeth smiled. "So you are Zephyr, I haven't really met you face to face yet… I have heard a bit about you."

Zephyr looked at him rather oddly, "What do you know about me?"

"That you are good friends with Luce…"

The blonde's eyes widened.

Zeth put a finger against his lips, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," He answered.

"I'm on your side…I am tired of being a villain…" The boy said.

"Then let me go we can escape!" Zephyr said excitedly.

Zeth shook his shaggy hair, "I'm afraid it is more complicated than that…Jett would take my powers as soon as we reached the main floor, and once you got your powers back they would be extremely weak. Then Siren would have Pyroflame burn us to bits." He paused catching his breath, "And besides if I let anything happen to Luce's best friend she would kill me."

XXX Secret room

"Got him," Siren said watching Zeth leave the room.

Jett smiled, "Now the only question…when do we strike him down?"

XXX Heroes

"How did you know?" Luce asked perplexed.

Nightwing glanced at the younger team and replied, "Someone ripped the hard drive from his communicator, and since the fighting the Brain we have alerts set up so we know when and how a communicator is broken. And no offence to Zephyr I highly doubt he knows how to take that thing apart."

"We have to go out and help him now!" Sandstorm said her voice filled with panic.

"We are," Cyborg said gesturing to the older titans, "You are going home for the weekend."

"NO!" Winner argued, "Zephyr is a part of _my_ team, we will join you in looking for him."

"I am sorry, but that is for us to decide," Nightwing stated, "My team will find him and bring him back by the time you get back. Now please you have to leave."

"Why do we have to leave!" Luce said desperately.

"We don't want a lot of people on this, and I get the final say you have to go home."

"I don't _have_ a home to go to!" Sandstorm yelled hot tear beginning to fall from her face, "Neither does Winner! We will be on the streets for two days if you make us leave! AND I REFUSE TO STAY ON THE STREETS AGAIN!"

Nightwing looked at the smaller girl shocked at her outburst, "fine, Winner and Sandstorm you can stay but everyone else go home." Luce, Tecna, and Jemima opened their mouths to argue but Nightwing added, "This is _non_negotiable."

XXX

**And with that Chapter 19 is over! yay! Alrighty now to clear some things up, There **_**are**_** more than two chapters left there are roughly 4-5 when I meant in the last chapter was that I was doing two more mail bags this one and the one after the last chapter which is 4-5 chapters away! : ) **

**(Review question of the week: Do you want me to write a sequel to this story and if I do which characters would you like to see in it? Leave you answer in the Reviews!")**

*****Mail Bag*****

**Tea- Q:** **Are we ever going to meet Sirens mom, Zeth's parents, and Luces dad? What if Luces dad was the other man working with Zephyrs (oops) uncle! That would be crazy! I mean he doesn't know she's alive, right?**

**A: You might briefly meet Siren's mom, you wont meet Zeth's parent (maybe in a sequel if I do one), and as for Luce's dad that might also me a sequel thing. Luce's dad is not the other man working with Zephyr's uncle.**

**Faded Book-Look Within- Q:** **Will there be a chapter on Tecna's secret life? Do you need personalities for the kids? And will Luce find out about Tec telling?**

**A: Yes there will be it will be the next chapter! if you want to give me personalities for the kids that is perfectly fine leave them in the review section or PM me! Luce and Tecna (it's in this chap!)**

**Moonlit kit- no you probably won't see her sister again in this story…sorry but im not really focused on their person family lives…again sorry!**

**Jazz- Zeth has a few scars from the abuse he received as a child but I wasn't referencing that when I said 'clutching the stich in his chest,' he was just winded and was holding a pain that you get from running a lot when you are out of shape!...I hope that cleared it up for you!**

**Orange- I'm really really bad at one shots… but I might do a sequel!**


	21. Tecna

**HOLY 1,000 REVIEWS BATMAN! I cannot believe the success of this story it is truly amazing, Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter I have been incredibly busy with work and everything! So again sorry! **

**Alright we know this story is coming close to its end in a few chapters and due to quite a few requests I am doing a sequel! Here is what I ask of you: 1. I need three OC's a boy, a girl and a vigilante! So who ever wanted to submit a character now is your chance!**

**2. my only stipulation…I know I have offended so people with the lack of family in this series…but I really don't like to focus on that kind of stuff…sorry…so if you submit a character please don't make them very family oriented…**

**3. I will announce the character that I will choose after the last chapter in a lovely little authors note from me :) **

**So good luck and my the odds be ever in your favor….I don't own teen titans! Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20** **Tecna**

What can I say…that I'm mad, that I resent Nightwing for sending me home… surprisingly I'm not, I'm just disappointed. What was the point of making me second in command if they send me home the second things start to become intense? Alas I will try to make the best of it.

When I came home that night I was immediately attacked by a very excited Stella, "You have been gone such a long timeee! I don't like it not one bit!" she said almost too fast for me to comprehend.

I picked her up with one arm and held her close, "I miss you too." I say laughing. Taking her fully into our apartment, I see my other four siblings all standing near the door, I look at all of them and give them a small smile, "Hi my babies."

They look at me and I look back and within a matter of moments they all circle me hugging me, I kneel down to make it easier for them.

"How have you guys been…?" I say trailing off.

Jonathan stands up first, "We have been good, I have been taking care of things," he says with little emotion.

As the rest of the kid start to back off of me, I stand up holding only Ellie, "Have you gotten all of the money I have been sending you?"

He nods.

"Good, I am sorry for not being home that much…we…we have been busy." I say using my free hand to scratch my head.

"I understand," is all he says.

I start to move over to the small seventies style kitchenette, "Are you hungry?" I call over my shoulder.

"No, no, nope," Stella calls to me, "Jonny made us dinner a little bit ago."

"Oh," I say, leaving the kitchen, to take a seat at our table placing Ellie in my lap twirling my finger gently in her curly blonde hair.

Jonathan, Stella, Stephen, and Linda all took a seat at the table with me, "Can you tell us stuff that goes on in the tower?" Stephen said quietly.

I smile at them, "Of course I can." I look up at the eager faces, "Well Zephyr, the boy that can fly, is now dating Sandstorm, the girl with the long dark hair." I say hearing an audible ah, from Stella. "And we all thought Luce, the short blonde girl, like Winner, the tall blonde boy."

"OH! I know him!" Stella says excited, "I saw him on the news! He is so cute!" she says looking off into the distance in a dreamlike state.

"But," I continue, "it turns out she actually liked a guy from her high school"

"Why would she lie about who she likes?" Linda asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but it is her business so I don't dwell."

"Oh," she whispered.

We spent the next two hour telling each other what we had been doing, I felt awful for not being there…but in protecting the city I protect them too…or that what I keep telling myself that is.

I glance over at the clock and it was flashing ten o'clock, "It's getting late, I think it's time to go to bed." I say looking down at the sleeping one year old in my arms.

They agree all yawning and rubbing their eyes. It doesn't take long or all of them to get their pajamas on in to bed; Stella and Linda in one room, Stephen in another and Ellie in mine. So after five minutes it's only me and Jonathan that are up.

"So…" I say not really knowing how to speak to my own brother, "How are you?" I ask unevenly.

He gives me a flash of a half-smile and sits down on the couch before answering. "Okay, I guess."

"I really appreciate what you are doing…" I say coming closer to the couch, craning my neck to get a better look of his face, which looks a lot like my but more masculine. His hair was a platinum blonde just like mine. He was a handsome boy, I felt bad that he hasn't had the chance to really be a teenager.

"Yep," is all he replies to me…he doesn't even spare me a look.

"Jonny?"

"Hum?"

I take a seat next to him, "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer right away, he seems pretty focused on the flashing Television screen, "Yeah I'm fine," he finally answers, still not looking at me.

I lightly grip his chin and make him face, "tell me the truth," I'm a little shaky but my voice doesn't betray me.

His eyes are glistening, but I know he refuses to cry; he reaches up and pulls my hand off his face, and no soon does he do that he crashes his face in my chest and his arms wrap around my in a tight embrace. I pull him in closer and rub his back as I feel hot tears start to pool on my shirt. "It's hard…It's so hard."

I squeeze my eyes shut to try and keep away my tears, "I know…I know" I whisper to him.

I don't know how long we sit there but when he finally pulls away his eyes are red and he is laughing, "I don't know where that came from," he said chuckling.

I place my hand on his shoulder and smile at him, "You really are doing a good job…I feel bad about leaving you guys alone…"

Jonathan shrugged, "You are doing important things, like saving the city, don't feel bad." he leaned back folding his arms behind his head, "Besides its pretty cool to have a superhero for a sister."

I laughed.

"I'm tired," I say yawning, "I think I'm going to go to bed." I stand up rubbing my eyes, "What about you?"

He looks over at me, "I think I'm going to stay up a little bit longer."

"Make sure you don't stay up too late, alright," I say as I start to make my way to my room, "Good night," I call over my shoulder.

"Good night," I hear him say over the noise of the TV, "I love you."

I nearly miss the last part of his sentence but thanks to the mechanical parts I catch it, "I love you too," I say softly. I don't know if he heard me but there is a light grin on his face so take that as he did hear me, so I head off to bed.

XXX Tecna

I wake up to the sound of Ellie crying, no doubt she is hungry of she wet her diaper, and I rolled over onto my side and glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. Six thirty is read; I scrunch my closes, but got up to help my baby sister.

I did a quick change of her diaper and luckily she wasn't hungry, I took her back to my room and I set her on my bed, me lying cautiously next her. Her hair looked like it glowed in the slivers of light that was coming through the binds. I lightly stroked her hair, trying to help lull her back to sleep, which thankfully doesn't take too long.

I am about to fall asleep when I hear a pitter patter of two pairs of small feet. It was the creaking of door being opened that made me roll over, Linda and Stella where both standing at my door. "Hey," I whisper to them.

"Good morning," they both whispered back.

I gestured to them to come closer, and they did, "Are you guy's hungry?"

They nod.

Sitting up, I gather Ellie up in my arms and place her back in her crib, and take my sisters out to the kitchen. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Stella yells excitedly.

I wince, thinking of Jonathan and Stephen still sleeping. "Stella," I say putting my index finger to my lips, "you need to try and be quiet the boys are still sleeping."

She makes a funny 'my bad' face and stays silent.

"Linda, do you want pancakes as well?"

"Yes please," she answers.

"Alright pancakes it is then," I say looking in the cabinet for some Bisquick mix.

"It's in the bottom left one," Linda says pointing.

"Oh," I open the door and there it is.

It didn't take long before there was cake batter sizzling on the frying pan.

"Pancakes?" a deeper voice says, "We haven't had those in a while."

I turn my head and look at Jonathan smiling at me, still dressed in his pajamas. "Is Stephen up?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says before making his way over to the table joining the girls, "he likes to be dressed before he eats breakfast."

"That's new," I say chuckling a little bit.

John shrugs and leans back into the chair, "He should be out soon."

I turn back around and continue to cooking the flapjacks and lo and behold I head heavy footsteps, "How many do you want?" I ask not quite looking back.

"Three," he mumbles.

XXX Tecna

The morning went by fast; it consisted of eating and partially wearing pancake mix, thanks to Stella's strong urge to help. I even took a shower and I don't think I got all of the batter out of my hair.

After everyone was dressed I took everyone out to the park. It was truly a perfect day to go the sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. I feel the glowing warmth beat down on my pale skin knowing that some parts of my will never tan. I took a deep breath and looked down at Ellie, who was holding my hand, not very content on anything.

When we reached the playground Stella, Stephen and Linda took off running, leaving me, Jonathan, and Ellie behind. "You can go to the batting cages if you want, and I'll watch Ellie." I offer.

My blonde brother shakes his head, "Nah, I can hang out with you two," he smiles.

"You sure?"

"Totally."

We take her over to the smaller play area, and we watch as she waddles over to a sandbox automatically bonding with little curly haired boy.

Leaning back I try and take in as much vitamin D as I can, "This is such a nice day, don't you think?" I say.

John copies my action before answering, "Yeah it really is."

"Is there anything that you would really like to do today?" I ask.

"Honestly I just want to spend time with my family," he responds.

I smile giving him a light push on the shoulder, "sounds good to me."

We get to relax for a while, that is until Ellie decides to throw sand at the boy she was playing with, so Jonathan decided to intervene leaving me alone in my lonesome.

I feel a strong urge to go see how my other three siblings are doing when I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my cell phone and answer it before I even think to look who it is …I really wished I looked.

"Hello," I spoke into the receiver.

"HOWS MY BABY DOLL ANGEL DOING?" A loud, deep voice called back to me.

I should have known he would call he always knew when I was home; damn I really should have looked. "Hi, Bubba," I say using as much enthusiasm as a dead animal.

"I haven't heard your lovely voice in a while, how is my favorite employee doing!" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine," I say running my finger through my hair, "What do you want?"

"You make me feel like I only call you when I need something!" he says. I don't respond so he continues his voice now slightly high pitch and rushed, "Okay I really need you, we are really short on workers tonight and besides you would not believe the amount requests I have had for everyone's favorite angel."

"No," my monotone rivals that of Raven, "I can't do it."

"Can't or won't," is his only reply.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "won't…I won't do it, happy?"

"Of course not," I can almost see him pouting, "You know you don't exactly have the option of saying no."

"Can't someone else work like Tia or Rissa?" I plead.

"Nope, Tia quit and Rissa is pregnant," he says solemnly. "Seriously after all I have done for you, you aren't going to help me out for one night?"

"Fine," I sigh knowing that I owe him, so much "what time?"

"That's my girl," his voice grates my ears, "I need you here at six."

I frown, so much for spending time with my family, "I'll be there."

"Bye baby doll," he hangs up.

"Who was that?" I turn about and see Linda pulling at my shirt.

I kneel down so I am eye level with her, "Just my boss, I have to work tonight."

Her face falls, "Do you really have to? Angie please, say you don't have to."

"Sorry sweetie, I do have to go. I owe him for getting us a place to stay and not calling child services on us."

"But what could Child Ser…servisess….do any way."

I place a hand lightly on her delicate head, "They could make up move far away even split us up…"

Tears are the answer that comes with my response; I really, really should have looked.

XXX

Night came way too quickly for me; I inwardly cursed myself as I pull out my 'uniform'. I get dressed quickly and look at myself in the mirror, my shirt if a tight black strapless corset with diagonal red lines, and my pants are red booty shorts, god my superhero costume cover more. I take one my look at myself and pull on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, I do _not_ need my impressionable young sisters seeing me dresses like this.

I walk past Stella's and Linda's room and I can hear them playing house or dolls I'm not quite sure. I quietly slip by them meeting Stephen, Jonathan and Ellie in the living room. "Are you leaving now?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah," I say nodding.

"Okay," he responds.

I walk over and give all three of them a hug and kiss before I leave, "Make sure you guys don't stay up too late," I call from the door.

It takes about a half hour to get to work by taxi, and that left me twenty minutes to get my hair and makeup done by Judy, and let me say she hates when she has to rush.

"You are really pushing it on time," She says as soon as I walk into the backdoor.

I mumble an apology and quickly take a seat in her director style chair. I look at Judy in the mirror in front of me, she looks a little different from the last time I saw her, her hair which used to be long and bright red…like the teleporting boy…Seth, I think his name was, but now he hair is short and black with teal green highlights.

"So what do I have to work with today," she says pulling out a pony tail I had put it in earlier, "oh lordy…this is going to take a while." Judy has a tendency to be a little rougher than she should be, she tugs and pulls at it while muttering about how she always tells me not to put my hair in a ponytail and how I need to re-dye the pink in my hair because it is fading. And after thirtyish minutes my hair is teased and curled to perfection, and my face…I would rather not discuss my face…because it is not mine the makeup has made sure of that. "Hey! Quit ya' gawking and get out there before Bubba has my head on a platta'."

I nod, pulling off my sweatpants and baggy shirt pulling on a pair of three inch stilettos and shuffle run out to the club area.

Turner, a body guard who knows about what I really do, is the first person I see. "Hey, 'Angel'," he says using my stage name.

I give him a quick hug, "Hey," I say back.

He scratches the dark hair on his head, "How has been saving the world?"

I smile, "I don't know about saving the world but good except they sent me home so there won't be as many people searching for Zephyr."

"The chatty blonde boy?" he asks.

"Yep," I say slightly exasperated.

"That's rough," he says placing a comforting hand on my bare shoulder.

I shrug, "It is what it and '_it nonnegotiable'_," I say using my best imitation of Nightwing.

He laughed, "Up…it looks like Bubba needs you."

I roll my eyes and wave goodbye as I make my way over to where my 'lovely' boss is waiting. "Hi Bubba," I say making little to no eye contact with him.

"BABY DOLL!" God…his voice was loud, "YOU ARE LATE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

At this point I don't know if he was yelling at me or just worried… "Sorry, I got caught up in traffic; the taxi driver took an extra turn as well."

He scratches his blunt chin, "IF THAT IS THE CASE IT IS NO SKIN OFF MY BACK. HELL, I'M JUST GLAD TO HAVE MY FAVORITE WORKER BEE BACK!"

He truly was excited the only problem was after his last statement I received glares from just about every woman worker in the joint. I look around a frown a bit, I don't like that people hate me.

Noticing my expression he added in the quietest voice I had ever heard him speak in, "Ignore them they are just jealous that they don't have spark that you do."

I give him a quick smile…times like these remind me how much of a good man he is despite of his occupation.

The beginning of the night always moved fast even though it was the slowest part of the evening. It wasn't until around nine did thing really start to go crazy. There were tons of people, women in shorter than short skirts, men drunkinly grinding on drunken women as well as other men; all in all it is a funny thing to watch.

I made my way over to the head bar tender Benji a tall skinny handsome man who was…how did he put it 'gayer than the Fourth of July'? Everyone who worked there knew and loved him for it; he has to be one of the funniest people alive. "What can I get ya 'baby doll'," he says using the name Bubba calls me.

"One scotch on the rocks and one Shirley temple extra grenadine," I say looking down at my note pad.

He nodded turning around to make a quick job of the beverages, he face me again holding an amber colored liquid and a bright red one. He grabbed my arm before I could leave, "Quick question…" he said pulling me closer. I eye him but let him continue, "Who ordered the Shirley temple?"

I look through the crowd to find the table, I point to a male in a dark green button down shirt and dark wash jeans, "That one," I say.

He clapped and rubbed his hands together, "perfect."

I laughed, "He is here with a woman I don't think he plays ball for your team."

His eyes roll to the back of his head, "Trust me you, he doesn't know what he wants," he stares for a minute, "That will be all dearie, go deliver they look parched."

"Eye, eye Capitan," I give him a mock salute and walk away

I am running around for a good hour before I am called to the catwalk along with all of the other girls, "IT'S TIME TO SHOW OUR LOVELY WATIESS SO APPRECIATION," Bubba's voice rings our over the crowd, and his announcement is met with a loud string of applause. "FIRST UP IS OUR LOVELY KARMIN!" The only other blonde woman besides me saunters up and dips down really low before standing up slapping her ass… she reminds me of a cheap stripper. "Then our Beautiful Veronica!" A short red head walks up and slams down into a seamlessly perfect split before popping right back up again; there was a lot of applause to this especially from the masculine sex.

There are only six of us tonight so the list is shorter than normal, I watch as the other three do some ridiculous things like a coy little curtsy and pretending to fall on to one of the better looking male member of the crowd, but then it is finally my turn, "AND NOW THE LITTLE MISS WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR…" he pauses for 'dramatic effect, "ANGELLLL" he extends our the last part of my name like an announcer of a professional soccer game. I strut down the catwalk and right before I reach the end I do a one handed cartwheel landing in a less than perfect split, never the less the crowd goes nuts, and I smile knowing my goal was complete.

It was around eleven thirty when things started to go slightly awry, I was approached my two men who said they could give me the time of my life, like normal I politely refuse but like normal they close me in and of course I can't use the 'little extra strength' I have in my mechanical arms. I smile at them an in the sickliest sweet voice I tell them to back away from me, but of course they laugh…drunken idiots. All I really have to do is send a nice punch to the face of the man in front of me's jaw and they would scatter like chickens with their head cut off. I wait a good minute watching them sway like elephants, before Turner…my hero, come and pulls me from the fray. Thank god for him.

That wasn't even really that bad I have faced worse but what came next I was not prepared for and it all happened at midnight. In the club we have private rooms, just above the dance floor, where people, who don't want to be over heard by anyone, have meeting. And since it was my day back, I had to go deliver drinks to the two men in one of the more secluded rooms.

I sluggishly make my way up to the room holding to scotches one on the rocks the other one is normal. I blame my microchip making my ear extra sensitive and my over active curiosity and before I could stop myself I crept close to the door and listen. "A Club, I still cannot believe you thought a club would be a good place for our meeting! You are such a moronic idiot!" A gruff voice said.

"Hey why not it's got banging music," a lighter masculine voice replied.

So know I knew there were two men, and one was a lot happier than the other.

"Besides the Titans would never think to look around this place!" the second man said…oh how right/wrong he was.

"I am sick and tired of your blatant stupidity, I have no idea how you have functioned as a gang leader for thirty years."

"Well I have connections like my insanely wealthy sister and brother in law and as long as I look like an underling to them no one is suspicious!"

I heard a faint slap, probably the one guy face palming him, "That doesn't even make sense!" I hear a slam of what sound like hands on the wooded table, "I AM IN THE PROCESS OF TRYING TO START A FULL SCALE GANG RIOT AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS DRINKING AND THROWING PARTIES! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE YOU ARE USELESS!"

I started to get up so I could get some where I could contact the Titans, but right as I was standing up, a noise made me freeze. Two shots were fired, quickly coming out of my stupor I kicked the door down. The two men were in the room but one was dead identical bullet wounds apparent on his skull.

The man looked at me slightly startled but unfortunately that didn't not last too long because not a second later her began shooting at me. I looked down a my bare wrist, I forgot to bring my shield bracelets, I dove down to the floor behind a hot pink chair.

The man ceased fire, and I looked up to find him gone, "Damn," I mumble to myself. I quickly go over and inspect the body before I take off after the gunman. As I glance down at his rounder face see that he slightly looks like Zephyr…but I don't think about that as I burst from the room looking for the armed man.

I skid onto the dance floor straining myself to look for the man, but I can't find him so I find the next best person I can think of, "TURNER!" I scream, and it is like he has super hearing comes straight to me.

"What's wrong!" he says gripping my arm worried.

I look around before I answer, "A man was shot in one of the private rooms! Did you see a dark haired man dressed in all black, wearing a white bandanna on his arm?"

He shook his head 'no', "I have to go get Bubba! He needs to hear about this!"

I nodded and ran towards the exit ignoring all of the odd stares I was receiving. I plowed through the door the chilled night air smacking my bear arms and legs. I look around franticly pushing past the cold, and I run up to the street and continue my search…but there is no man. I grip my hair in frustration and as I was heading back to the club a voice stops me dead…and honestly I wish I was dead after they uttered my name.

"TECNA!" I whip around and there stands Winner and my roomate Sandstorm….I am so dead!

XXX

**The end of chapter 20! ugh this took forever. well you know what to do R&R**

**PS. I will attempt one shots in-between the end of this story and the beginning of the second one…**

**Peace, Love**

**-PA**


	22. Jett

**After a month and a half? I have finally finished chapter 21! I am so extremely sorry about the wait, I was really busy with work and I went on vacation for three weeks without my computer. And the end of this chapter was a lot harder to write than I anticipated. Anyway enough blabbering, I do not own teen titans! Here is chapter 21!**

**Chapter 21 Jett**

Being the new member of a team isn't as easy as I make it look. It drives me nuts that I have someone over me, I am an alpha I DON"T take orders from anyone…except in this certain case. I really hope that she will eventually will make me leader, I mean come on I have all the qualifications of a leader I am smart, sexy, and best of all I have the coolest power ever…Damn it I am awesome!

XXX

"I hate waiting!" Siren screams to no one in particular. I am again stuck listening to one of her many bitch fests…but luckily for me, I am not alone Siren's 'sister' type thing akfisha…Akara…I don't know, the short girl with the weird name is hear too trying to comfort her and tell her to 'calm down, it's only a matter of time before we get him back, Blah blah blah.'

After I become leader she will be one of the first to go, I don't trust her I feel like she is hiding something and I really want to know what that is. I head is rolling around on my neck in annoyance, I don't understand why I am here listening to this bull shit when I could be coming up with a plan to find and capture Zeth…that little bastard has been missing since this morning and I have no doubt that he is with Luce…the blonde hero. Even though I hate him more than her could possible imagine he does have good taste…that girl is freaking hot, and I bet once she sees how pathetic Zeth is and how incredibly and irrevocably awesome I am she come running right into my-

"JETT!" Siren's obnoxiously grating voice reaches my ears ripping me out of my reverie.

I look over at the wild haired blonde, "What?!" I ask annoyance coating my words like paint.

"Have you heard a single word I have said?" She asked venomously…I swear there is steam coming out of her big ass elephant ears.

I grin crookedly, "Sorry but no, I was too busy trying to think of how abnormally large you ears are…"

Her mouth dropped open aghast. I watched her hand fly up to her ear as if to check and see if they had grown more, "_Get out and go see if any of them have found Zeth!"_

This was one order I was happy to follow without her using her powers on me. I stalk out of the room and I hear Afifa again comforting our now self-conscious leader. I can't help but to laugh to myself.

I go the very pit of the enormous mansion that Siren lives in, the first people who I meet are pretty boy and static cling, they don't look exceptionally happy to see me but I don't give a shit, "Anything yet?" I say using mock kindness.

They look at one another before they answer me with a blunt 'no' before they walked hurriedly away from me. Stupid childish idiots…I would have gotten rid of them too if I our leader only listened to me, 'no, they are useful' she said when I brought it up 'and they don't question my authority and decisions,' she added in there no doubt just to make me listen better or not question her 'all powerful' leadership…whatever it's just a bunch of ass kissin' bull shit.

I continue down the stairs still trying to make my way down to Razor and Pyroflame, who are quite possibly the only people who like me. I pass the room where we are holding the blonde boy; I can hear him yelling for help, the stupid kid doesn't realize that no one but us can hear him down here.

It is a matter of moments until I'm down with the Pyro and Razor; I silently walk in and watch the scene in silence. They were huddled close together in their voices in a low rushed whisper; I am suspicious to know what they are talking about, but of course they turn around at the slightest noise which was me accidentally kicking an old, small child's toy across the floor.

Pyroflame was the first to whip around, "What the hell?!" she growled.

I flinch on reflex, but I quickly regained my composure, "The boss's orders," I point up at a supposed higher level that Siren was on, "She wants to know if you found anything on the whereabouts of Zeth…"

She narrowed her blue eyes dangerously at me, as Razor put an arm on her shoulder as to calm her…okay I guess it's just Razor that can stand me, not that I care. "No," The spikey blonde haired boy said pulling me out of my wonderful inner monologue, "We haven't found anything yet."

"Wonderful," I say flatly. I move in closer to look at the computer, "have you tracked the GPS Siren put on him?"

I see Pyro look at me through my peripheral vision, "What?" I say looking at her annoyed.

She held out a small tracking device in her hand, "You mean this GPS?" she bit at me, "Because this was on his desk this morning."

I held back a snarky comment that was threating to burst from my lips, "Do you have any idea about where he could have gone?"

"Probably out with the 'hero'," Pyro said, as the tracker sparked and caught fire in her hand, "Damn traiter…" I mumbled under her breath crushing the aflamed device.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone one her damn team knows about them either," Razor said putting his arm around his tempered girlfriend.

I cracked my neck, "anyone except Zeppy…ZEPPY!" I shouted…"Maybe he knows something!"

"Siren doesn't want anyone to talk to him without her there," Pyro said looking back to me.

I roll my eyes, "If I find Zeth I don't think she will care too much," I sneer.

She throws her hands up in exasperation, "Whatever go and do what you want. I don't give a shit."

"Glorious," I say before turning on my heel to leave.

So back up the stairs I went, making my way to Zoo-Zoos holding room. I'm not shy about barging in there, I watch his head jolt up and his eyes franticly meet mine. I give his a fake smile, "How are you doing sport?" I ask waltzing my way towards him being the cocky S.O.B. that I am.

I could see him shaking but his answer was surprisingly not at all shaken, in face it was defiant, "Splendid, Captain Ass-face!"

I rolled my eye, Captain Ass-face…how old was this kid, seven? I continue giving him my award winning smile, "I'm going to cut to the chase I know you know about Zeth and Luce, and I have a hunch he told you where he was going…so all I ask you, where did they go?"

"Oh you are funny…" he said smiling, "to think that Zeth would tell me…HaHa," his voice was humorless.

I held in any sarcastic remarks I was dying to make and replied, "Well considering the last footage we have of him before he disappeared, he was talking to you this morning."

He didn't move, but I did see a little flicker of recognition in his eyes…and that little mistake gave me something to go on.

"So he didn't tell you anything?" I say cocking my head to one side.

"Nope," the blonde replies not quite looking at me.

"Hum…" I say as I begin to circle him, "Do you know I have an amazing ability to tell when people are lying to me…"

"Really?" he says so I can hear the disbelief in his voice, "Because I though you could only rip powers _as painfully_ _as possibly_ away from a person, then use them for yourself."

Okay I hate this kid, "Look Zelty," I say as I move back in front of him, floating a little of the ground just to be a dick and show off with his powers, "We can make this really easy and you just tell me, or we can do this the hard way," I places my hand on his shoulder, "you tell me."

He awkwardly shook my hand off of him while spouting back to me, "For one thing, my name is Zephyr….Zeephhyrr…not Zelty..," he cracked his neck a little to the side, "And I doubt you could make my situation any worse than it already is."

I laugh, out loud.

"What," he says trying to sound smug.

I lean in close to him and whisper, "Trust me…I could make it the most painfully experience in the world, so again I ask, easy way…or hard way?"

He spit, he spit in my face and then I he snarled back at me, "Bit me bitch."

I backed up, wiping the saliva from me face and glared at boy, "As you wish." I released my hold on his powers and right as his face broke into half a smile at the realization that he had powers back I ripped them back out of him.

He took a sharp intake of breath and fidgeted around in his seat, and that was only level one in the amount of pain I can inflict on a person. Something I found out I could do a year or two after I discovered my powers and I'll say this will be fun.

I gave it back again and ripped them away as if they were a band aid, he again flinch and shifted. Let me tell you, this will be fun.

After Each time I would rip his power away slower and slower it was like splitting hairs. The pain feels like someone is ripping skin away from your body except it is ripping part of your soul away. Souls are fragile, powerful but fragile and when you start peeling away parts of it is the most painful experience in the world.

I was truly surprised at how long it took for him to scream I was at my 'metaphorical' level twenty-five, most people break much earlier, needless to say I was impressed.

"So?" I ask after level twenty-seven, "Are you ready to talk?"

"Screw you jack off," he coughed out.

I did it again, this time he screamed, it was lower pitched than I thought it would be, "Ready yet?"

"Never," he fought back.

"Fine, with me," I said, turning away from him, We kept at it for a while his screams getting louder and louder with each round, I didn't face him the while time.

Around the fortieth time he completely caved, "FINE!" He screamed in pure agiony, "I'LL TELL YOU! PLEASE STOP!"

I did. Finally I turned and looked at him, tears were falling down his face, and he was shaking un-controllably, I felt weird... I felt a small pang of guilt, but I refused to let it show, "So tell me where did they run off to?"

His breathing was shallow and his voice was hoarse, "A carnival…I think…"

"You think," I say taking a step towards him.

He yelped, "I KNOW, I KNOW they went to a carnival down on the out skirts of jump city it's there every summer and closes in the winter…that's all I know!"

I smiled, "Now was that so hard?"

His body was doubled over racked in sobs, and he didn't answer.

I turned away not wanting to look upon his tear stricken face, "Thank you." I said as I left. I didn't look back but I know he gave me an odd look.

XXX

As I walked out of the room I wasn't shocked to find just about everyone the team surrounding the door each with different expression on their face. "What the hell was that?!" Siren said breaking the silence.

"Me taking initiative," I say flatly.

Siren looked away from me at to Akasha, "Go check on him," she stated, "Everyone else please disperse I need to talk to him alone." They all followed he order leaving me to face the blonde leviathan. "What the hell!?"

"What?" I ask feigning innocence.

"That! I said no one could interrogate him without me in there!" He green eyes burning with anger, "I want him to cooperate! Now he never will!"

"I think he will." I say, "Honestly, why do you can so much, are you finally gaining a heart."

I felt a sting on my face, she slapped me, "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner, I will not tolerate. And to your questions about growing hearts, I saw you flinch every single time that _boy_ screamed out in pain. I also noticed that you did not even look at him once, why is that? Because you felt bad?"

She was right, but I didn't say anything.

"You really need to start thinking before you act!" She paused and pinched he nose, "Where are they?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "A carnival, on the edge of Jump."

Okay," she said, "it's going to me be and you so be ready in a half hour." and with that she walked away.

I felt proud of myself until I heard Akasha still trying to calm him down she was really trying and all I heard him say was, "Please dear god please don't hurt me," and I actually felt bad…god damn conscious.

XXX

The carnival was huge…like about as big as a normal sized amusement park big, and it was packed with people. "Damn," Siren said voicing the words I was thinking.

We were both dressed in normal clothing, me with a red graphic tee and dark wash jeans, and she was in … well normal clothes for her, considering her vast amount of wealth.

"This place is disgusting…"She mumbles under her breath.

I try not to laugh at her. "Finding them is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"You think?"

I roughly griped her arm, earning me a harsh glare, "Come on."

Shit there are a ton of people, it is getting more and more difficult to maneuver through the crowd and it didn't help that Siren would push ahead of everyone almost leaving me behind four times…I'm lucky she is an amazon so I could spot her easily. "Will you hurry up!" she hissed at me."

I grabed her arm again and pulled her back to me, "There are too many people, _I can only go so fast!_"

She rolled her eyes at me, and of course at that moment we were approached by a teen closer to my age, "Hello, my name is Aston…how are you two doing tonight?" I sneered at this kid, his hair was a dark reddish color and his eyes were a deep green color…prick.

"Fine," Siren said hurriedly.

"Well if I could direct you guys anywhere I would be happy to help. I know a really great fortune teller farther down she can tell you anything, like if you two are soul mates or how long you will stay together, and a whole bunch of other stuff too."

Siren snorted, "I doubt we will last much longer than this conversation."

At that comment Asshatton looked around slightly awkwardly.

"Wait," I say looking over at my blonde 'boss', "Maybe he might have seen our friend."

"Oh yeah," she said catching on, "Have you seen a tallish boy with intensely bright red hair and gold-ish brown eyes?"

"And a short girl with blonde hair, walking around together…" I added.

He shook his head, "No sorry, I haven't…"

I looked over at Siren who looked beyond pissed and without saying anything further she latched herself onto my arm and dragged me away.

XXX

We kept walking around for another half hour before Siren_ finally_ decided that we should spit up…these kind of things make me wonder why I am not the leader.

It doesn't take long for us to separate and lose each other in the crowd; I move a lot faster with that moose woman's dead weight, I maneuver through the mass of people with ease. Several time I catch a bright red color out of the corner of my eye but it is either a shirt or a balloon, not my idiot target.

Ten minutes into my search, I found nothing and quite frankly I was five seconds from giving up when, Bingo…the man of the hour appeared (literally) twenty feet in front of me with his girlfriend that would eventually be mine.

I flicked open my cell phone and called Siren, "Found him," is all I say.

She replied with a swift 'good' and tells me to follow but not to approach until she gets there. I'm frustrated but I listen, turning the GPS on my phone so she can find me.

I followed the pair with as much stealth as I could, keeping a safe enough distance so they wouldn't notice me following them but not too far away where I would lose them. They stood close to one another holding onto each other's hands as is the world would fall apart if they let go, all in all it infuriated me, I wanted nothing more than to break up there little 'love fest,' but I knew Siren would have my head if I had done that.

I waited and followed and waited and followed for ten minutes before Siren finally showed up, she was slightly out of breathe when she reached me, "Where?" she muttered.

I pointed; they were a little ahead of us close to a small psychic's tent. We looked upon the pair who was now stopped right in front the little tent. They didn't move, it was like they were frozen, Siren and I made eye contact and slowly edged closer.

"What is going on?" My boss asked.

"I dunno," I say looking at couple. My eyes roamed over to the petite blonde, she looked utterly terrified, and needless to say I was interested.

As we got closer we could hear some shouting emanating from the tent, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU…YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LYING TRAITOR!" the high pitched voice reached my ears, "HE PROBABLY HAS TOLD THEM OUR SECRETS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" As the scene unfolded, a taller reddish haired girl came out of the tent.

"That…that is one the young titans…"Siren said, her voice a mixture of surprise and enjoyment.

"Yeah," I say smiling myself, "So don't you think we have waited long enough? I think it is time we have a good time."

She nodded.

XXX

I started. I ripped his powers piece by piece from Zeth, making it as painful as possible. I watched as he fell to his knees screaming in pure agony, and this time I didn't feel a damn thing. Luce dropped down to see what the matter was, observing this was a little more difficult and people started to run towards him, but luckily for me Siren decided to give a little scream of her own. Everyone and I mean everyone was now staring at us, I gave her a sideways glance witch she didn't return, focusing on our audience. She smirked and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Run!"

And they did screaming. We began to stalk our way over to the threesome. I could see the fear plastered onto Zeth face, but I knew he couldn't move the level for pain I used would leave him immobile for a good chunk of time.

Luce didn't know this though; she was pulling on his arm trying to get him onto his feet but to no avail.

"Get out of here!" I heard him say pushing at her arm. "Run…please!

She shook her head looking from Zeth, me, and the red headed girl.

"In a time of light

Use the shadows

to hide us

in the pitch of night" The red headed girl spoke out powerful and strong and within the next second all the light went out shrouding the entire park in pitch darkness, even the stars in the sky seemed to turn off.

I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face, taking action siren screamed at the top of her lungs, _"Zeth freeze and tell me where you are NOW!"_

"HERE," a strained voice replied over and over again. I pushed through running people and reached him, kicking him sharply in the side as I did.

Then, all of a sudden the lights flickered back on which meant only one thing they the girls were gone. Noticing the disappointment on my face Siren said, "They don't matter at the moment," leaning down she stoked the side of Zeth's face, "We have what we came here for, let's go."

I roughly picked the ginger up and slung him over my shoulder smiling as I heard in grunt in pain. I took Sirens hand in mine, and teleported all three of us back to our HQ.

XXX

Upon our swift return we took Zeth to the place we were holding Zephyr, Slamming him down into a chair, and locking him down. Zephyr stayed silent, not looking at me or Zeth,

"Well," I say ignoring the boy ignoring me, "be happy we are leaving you with a friend." I patted/slapped the side of his face three times.

Zeth, for the probably the first time in his life, said and did nothing to retaliate.

Seeing as my work was done I left the room locking the door behind me.

XXX

"So what are we going to do with him?" I ask as I meet up with the rest of the team.

"Nothing," Siren replied bluntly, "We are going to attack the tower within the next few days and like it or not he is going to help us, we are already down a man I can't afford to be down one more. Even with our leverage..."

"What?!" Ace nearly shouted, "How are you going to make him cooperate?"

Siren waved her off, "I will take care of that you don't have to worry about it."

I surveyed our group, I could see the mix of emotions, Pyroflame, was fuming…I swear her hair was one spark away from completely lighting up; Razor, looked at no one just at the floor muttering a string of his favorite curse words; Ace and blood, looked utterly confused. But the reaction that was the most interesting was A-kalifa she was shifting her weight back and forth between her two feet, pulling at her hair.

She was nervous, about what? I had no clue but i bet we all were going to find out in the next few days…it is, was, and always will be a matter of time.

XXX

**There it is the extremely long awaited chapter 21. Again I am so sorry about the wait and I hope you will forgive me! **

**-PA**

P.S. I am still doing a sequel but I am thinking about putting it on and keep it an entire OC story…if I do that I will put the first chapter at the end of this story and put a link to the other story at the end of that chapter…but then again if no one like that plan I might do something different, I don't know yet…(I am Still accepting new OCs, for the sequel, until this story ends!)


	23. Like a nucular bomb

**Hey everyone sorry about the again long wait, but I started classes again and I have been crazy busy, so now will try to upload as soon as I can but don't expect it to be too really soon. But besides that I found out today that I have the 8****th**** most reviewed story of all time (for the Teen Titans section) which is absolutely amazing! I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story it really truly means so much to me! Thank you. Well as usual I don't own the teen titans blah blah blah…here is Reason to wear red chapter 22!**

Chapter 22 Heroes

"Calling Nightwing…" Jemina called franticly into her communicator, "Nightwing please pick up!" The red head was still shaking; the two girls had just barley gotten out of the area, considering Jemina had to physically drag Luce with her and maintain the darkness spell, which was the one she hated the most. "Damn, why won't he pick up?" she was nearly ready to throw the communicator, "Nightwing, Cyborg, Raven….anyone!"

After what seemed like ever, someone finally answered, "Jemina, what is the matter?" It was Starfire.

"Starfire!" Jemina say relieved, "We were just attacked by Siren and Jett at the carnival outside of jump!" the girl neglected to mention Zeth…knowing that she had to talk to Luce before she talked about it from anyone else.

"We?" the Tamaranean asked confused, "Who are you with?"

"Luce," the girl said simply.

"Okay…" The alien paused, "I shall try and contact Nightwing, please find somewhere safe to go for now and I will give you further instructions when I have a better understanding of what is going on."

Jemina nodded.

"Alright friends, Starfire ou-"

"Wait!" Luce yelled interrupting her.

Starfire batter her eyes in confusion, "Yes?"

"Did you find him…"she paused, "Did you find Zephyr?"

The alien shook her head, "No…we have not. Starfire out." and with that the screen went dark.

Jemina sighed as she closed her communicator, "We need to go…" I say to Luce.

She is silent for a moment, "My house is close…and it will be easy for me to teleport us there," her voice is barely above a whisper, but Jemina hears it.

"Fine, let's go," she stops to make sure her anger is in check, "We have a lot to talk about."

XXX Villains

"Hey…um…are you okay?" a small, nervous voice spoke out.

Zeth slowly lifted his head and looked over to the blonde next to him and said nothing.

Seeing as the red head was not going to answer Zephyr decided to ask a different question, "What happened?"

The older teen visibly swallowed, "They happened…"

The blonde flinched, knowing that it was his fault that he was caught like this, "Did…did he take you powers?"

Zeth rolled his head back, so he was gazing at the ceiling, "Yeah he did, and it hurt like a bitch."

"I know it does," Zephyr replied quietly.

The ginger looked back over to the boy, "when did he do that to you?"

"Hours before they found you," Zephyr dropped his head, "sorry."

It took a few seconds before he understood why he was apologizing, but once he knew a wave of guilt came over him, "Please don't apologize, I never should have told you where were going." He clenched his eyes shut, "I'm so stupid, I am so sorry…this is all my fault."

"I am okay now, the pain didn't last too long, which is a plus."

Zeth snorted, "You are an odd kid"

"I'm fifteen years old I am _not_ a kid," he retorted shaking his head.

He laughed; a light little laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"So…if you don't mind me asking," Zephyr said with faux innocence in his voice, "What is with you and Luce?"

XXX Heroes

"Tecna what are you doing here?"

"Sandstorm, Winner…I am undercov-…I," The tall blonde woman looked back and forth between her two teammates.

"Tecna," Winner said his voice full of concern, "What are you doing here?" he repeated the question sandstorm asked, but this time slower.

The girl bit her bottom lip, and was preparing to answer when the sound of a police siren and the screeching of news vans appeared. Several reports and cops poured out onto the ground, "Miss! Miss!" a few of the reporters surrounded the trio splitting them apart, "Miss, do you work here?" they kept going "Winner, from the teen titans!? Do know what is going on here?" Question after question, not really waiting for an answer, "Sandstorm, is what happened here related to the attacks on the city by the new villains!?" This lasted until the police and paramedics brought out a body bag on a stretcher, and the three were lucky to be left alone to speak.

Sandstorm pulled the two aside into an adjacent alley. "Alright now please tell us what is going on?!"

Tecna took a deep breath and answer, "A man was killed and I followed the killer out to the street and ran into you guys."

"Oh come on," Sandstorm said rolling her eyes, "we know you better than that…tell us the truth."

"Plus, we know you don't dress like that normally." Winner included.

The blonde girl looked at the ground in shame, "Alright, I'll tell you everything."

XXX Zeth-Zephyr

Zeth thought for a moment, about what he should say, "Luce and I, I'm not quite sure how to start this."

"How about from the first moment you knew you liked her," Zephyr said showing immense interest.

"Well," he started, "I thought she was pretty from the first time I saw her, but it wasn't until the second time we started to fight when I realized that I might have feeling for her." He took a deep breath and continued, "It's funny I even told her that I knew she liked bad boys and she didn't believe me…I guess I won that bet. After that I would spend a good amount of time trying to find out more about her."

"That's pretty stalker-ish dude," the blonde interrupted.

"I know…but I couldn't just go up and talk to her now could I?"

"True." Zephyr concurred.

"Well the fourth time we fought you guys, I was geared up to go talk/fight with her, but Jett the jackass jumped in and took her powers and then she got sucked up into the tornado, I teleported in a got her out." He said looking back to that battle.

"So that's how she ended up in the alley," Zephyr mused out loud, "Did any of your team members know you did that."

Zeth shook his head, "No I don't think so, but I have no doubt Jett was suspicious. After that I did find out where she lived and thanks to a fan chat ran by a creepy fan boy who I think fought the titans once or twice I'm not sure, I found out that you guys were given the weekend off. So I decided to go and talk to her and needless to say she wasn't too thrilled to find me in her front yard, and I still have a scar from where she burned me." He smiled at the memory, "Then I don't know what made her do it but she let me in and wrapped up my shoulder. I took her out on a few dates, we went to the zoo and the beach, and I guess that is when I knew I was right and I really liked this girl. After that when we fought again we both slipped away and talked for a while, and later we went and hung out at the mall…and that was when you got caught…my bad, sorry." he added on looking guilty at Zephyr.

The other boy just shook his head, "It's no big deal, I mean if I hadn't been caught I wouldn't have found out what a cool dude you are."

Zeth laughed, "You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah, totally you just joined the wrong team."

That made his face drop, "Yeah I guess I did."

"Okay well tell me more!" Zephyr demanded.

"Alright," Zeth started again.

XXX Luce-Jemina

"Jemina, you have to believe me when I tell you it's not what you think," Luce pleaded with her roommate, once they reached her house.

"It's exactly what I think it is Luce! You we fraternizing no DATING the enemy!" Jemina was livid. "I cannot believe you would do that!"

"No he's different!" Luce tried to defend.

"Oh their _all_ different!" The red head retorted.

"I mean it! He is a nice person who made the wrong choices!"

"Luce he was just using you to get information on our team!"

The girl shook her head violently, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "He wasn't…"

"How do you know!?"

"Because we never talked about our teams, if anything I only sold out myself." She wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Then tell me how they knew where you were going to be tonight?"

"I…I don't know, but they weren't after me, they were after him!"

"How do you know!?" Jemina said repeating her previous question.

"Because, Jett would have taken away my powers not him and Siren would have used her powers on us not…not him."

"If that is true then where are Zeth and Zephyr, if he truly cared about you he would have told you where we could find him!" Jemina argued.

Luce's breath and voice was shaking, "I don't know…I didn't bring it up because I didn't want him to think I was using him."

Jemina struck her friend across the face, "THEY. HAVE. ZEPHYR. They have your 'best friend'; damn it Luce! For once in your life you need to think of someone else other than yourself! Hell he could be dead for all we know!"

"They wouldn't kill him, we still have Phoe-" Luce tried to fight back but Jemina stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it! Argh, you are such a child…" Jemina said pinching her nose, "You need to grow up."

"Jemina I'm sorry…" Luce said reaching for her friends shoulder.

"No!" she yelled smacking her hand away, "Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Zephyr, if we ever get to see him again, for being a jerk…"

"I…I…"

"Luce, just stop…stop talking I need to think."

XXX Sandstorm-Tecna-Winner

"I do work there but only rarely," Tecna began not quite looking at her teammates, "Bubba, the owner, has helped me through a lot in my life and I owe him."

"So to pay him back you work in a strip club?" Winner asked confused.

"NO! No it's not a strip club, it's a high end dance club, and I'm a dance/server." Tecna said defending herself. "I have never taken off my clothes for anyone, or have had dollar bill stuffed into my clothing!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Winner said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Its fine." was all she replied.

"What has he helped you though that would warrant you working here?" Sandstorm asked.

"He had helped my pay the bill for the apartment my family lives in," She said telling only half the truth.  
>"So what is he a mob lord that will kill you if you don't work for what he has given you?"<p>

"No Bubba isn't like that," Tecna said offended, "He gave me money in return for me working when he really needs me which is hardly ever. Bubba is a friend of my family's and he would never make me do any against my will."

"Except work in a crap club as a trashy dancer," Sandstorm spat.

The blonde shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you would say that about me."

"Tecna, She didn't mean it she I just tired we have been scouring the city since last night…"Winner said trying to take some of the edge off.

"That still gives her no right," Tecna mumbled, "I'm done talking about this I need to talk to Nightwing it's important."

XXX Zeth-Zephyr

"So you really like her don't you," Zephyr said after hearing the rest of Zeth's story.

The ginger nodded, "Yeah I guess I do."

At that the boy smiled, "Well then as her horary best friend I dub you worthy of dating her!"

"Thank…you…"Zeth said a little weirded out.

"Yep no problem," Zephyr said now maneuvering in an attempt to get comfortable, "Dang this shackles hurt I swear I'm bleeding."

"I have no doubt you are," the older teen sighed, "They aren't exactly meant for comfort."

"I know that," the younger teen claimed, "I'm just saying that when we want to sleep they should give us an option of how we want to sleep!"

Zeth cocked his eye brow in amusement, "I'm not sure you understand the point of being a P.O.W. we aren't supposed to have a grand old time. I am honestly surprised that they even put us in the same room!"

"Sorry, the only real time I have ever been held against my will, I was locked in a closet." He shivered unconsciously at the thought. "Honesty I would rather be here that in that closet."

Zeth shrugged, "I guess this is better than being stuck in a small closet…I hate small spaces."

At that Zephyrs ears popped up, "You claustrophobic too?!"

"Yeah hardcore," he replied softly.

The blonde nodded, "Its sucks, who made you scared of it...for me it was my cousin. I swear, he is a giant bag of dicks!"

"My parents made me claustrophobic," he said with a twinge of fear and sadness in his voice, "But that isn't something I want to talk about at the moment," Zeth added on seeing the question bubbling up in Zephyrs eyes.

"Oh…" The boy said awkwardly, "You know it's funny we actually have a lot in common…" He said chuckling to himself.

"What," Zeth asked disbelieving.

"No seriously, we are both claustrophobic; we both really care about Luce; although in my case it's a sisterly type way, we both are stuck down here, we both have experienced Jett's douchery first hand, we are funny, and our names both start with Z!" he said excited.

"Zephyr is your real name?" the red head asked.

"Well…no, it's actually-," He froze looking around the room.

Zeth shook his head, "They won't hear you I destroyed all of the recording devices audio and visual."

"In that case," Zephyr said starting back up again, "my name is Damian Kane. Is your real name Zeth?"

"Yep," the older teen said in a cheerful voice, "Zeth Jacobs, pleased to officially meet you."

XXX Winner-Tecna-Sandstorm

"Nightwing?" Tecna Spoke softly into her communication device, "Come in Nightwing."

The response wasn't immediate, it took about three minutes of call before he finally picked up, "Nightwing here, what do you need Tecna?"

Tecna grabbed at her hair worried about what the man wonder probably thought of her looking like this, but she pushed that though aside and said with confidence, "I overheard a conversation, someone doing a riot on our city!"

"Who were the people discussing this?" He asked now fully interested in what she had to say.

"I don't know who they were exactly, one of the men is dead and the other got away before I could question him…" She knew that this wasn't concrete evidence, but it was better than nothing.

The Black haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did they mention when this was going to happen?"

Tecna shook her head 'no', "They were just arguing about how the one didn't take what they were doing seriously and then he shot him, and ran."

"Did you see what the men looked like?"

"The one who died, kind of looked like Zephyr except a lot older and heavier, and the one who ran…well I didn't get a good look at him because he shot at me, but he had dark hair and …he was dressed in all black except he had a white bandanna on his upper arm."

Nightwing nodded, "The white bandana is the symbol for the White Dragon gang, and we will really have to keep an eye out for any type of riots." He paused, "So for now Get back to the tower and stay there for the time being."

Winner, Sandstorm, and Tecna all exchanged confused glances, "Why sir?"

"Because Jemina and Luce were attacked by Siren and Jett and I don't want the same to happen to the rest of the team so get back to the tower A.S.A.P. Nightwing out." The screen went dark before the blonde could even ask if the other girls were okay.

Turning back to her other two teammates the girl took charge, "Get back to the tower now."

Winner looked over at his beta, "What about you?"

Tecna face was hard and full of anger, and sadness, "I'll be there as soon as I talk to my family."

XXX Luce-Jemina

The two girls sat in complete silence. Jemina just stared at her communicator inwardly praying that Starfire would call and tell them what to do. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she dare not make a noise because she didn't want Jemina to start yelling at her again.

The two were slightly startled when a light beeping went off signaling a call was coming in on the girls communicators, "Luce, Jemina?" it was Cyborg this time.

The girls replied saying that they were listening.

"Yo, Star just spoke with Nightwing and he said to get back to the tower as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes sir," Jemina said speaking for both of them.

"Alrighty then, Cyborg out." the screen when blank and Jemina took the moment and turned to Luce.

"Listen to me," Jemina looked right into her roommate's eyes, "I am not happy about what you have done tonight and I have half a mind to tell Nightwing and let him decide what happens."

Luce visibly flinched, knowing that if he found out that she would be put on probation or even worse kicked off the team.

Seeing this action Jemina continued, "You are lucky it is only half a mind, so against my better judgment I won't tell, but that means you had _better_ pull you self together by the time we get back to the tower. Do you understand me?"

Luce didn't quite answer and just looked down at her hands.

"I said '_Do you understand me_"?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's go." Jemina took a hold of Luce's shoulder and with a small little pop they were gone.

It didn't take too long before the two were back at the tower patiently waiting in common room at opposite ends of the crescent couch not speaking or moving until they heard the swish of the automatic doors open, and they both jumped out of their seats.

"Luce, Jemina you're okay!" Tecna said, "Oh thank god!"

The group of three made their way over to the pair, "Nightwing told us you guys were attacked by Siren and Jett but neglected to mention if you were okay," Sandstorm said explaining Tecna's outburst.

Jemina gave a light smile, "Yeah, we barely got away."

"That must have been terrifying," Winner said.

The red headed heroine took a quick glance over at Luce before answering, "You have no idea."

At the end of Jemina sentence Luce turned on her heel and quickly exited the room leaving the other heroes minus Jemina confused.

"She probably really shaken up," Winner began, trying to rationalize her behavior; "I'll go and talk to her."

The rest of the team nodded, as he quickly he followed after his good friend. He tried her room first, but she wasn't there; thinking where else she could be, it hit him…the roof. He made his way up there to find her sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the T-shaped building.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Sitting," she answered mumbling her response.

He came over and sat down next to her, "I can see that. Here better question: Why are you up here."

She gave a small sigh, "I needed air…"

"Hum, you know there is plenty of air in the tower," Winner said giving a small chuckle.

Luce looked over at him confused, "What was that?"

Winner leaned back onto his forearms, "I was trying to sound like Zephyr…I don't know how he does it but he can say the dumbest stuff and no matter what people will smile."

Luce's had a slight smile on her face, "He does have that effect on people doesn't he?"

Winner nodded and smiled, "I really hope he is okay," he paused taking a deep breath, "Don't tell him this but I actually really miss the idiot."

The girl snorted, "I really miss him too…" she bit her bottom lip as tears again began to spill from her eyes. She dove right into Winner her arms tightly around his midsection as she buried her face into his broad chest. "I am such an awful friend," Luce sobbed into him.

He wrapped his arms around her back and placed his hand on the back of her head in comfort, "Shh, it's not your fault…it's not your fault," he whispered into her hair. He gave her a light kiss on the top, and held her close until she fell asleep.

XXX

**The end of chapter 22! This was a pain in the butt to write but it is done now. Only 3 more chapters left! So please R&R and chill and be merry.**

**-PA**


	24. What goes up must come down

**Chapter 23 Villains**

"I have to pee!" Zephyr sighed loudly, "Hello!? I _HAVE TO PEE IN HERE!_"

Zeth looked over at the blonde boy, he had been yelling…no 'proclaiming' as he called it, his need to urinate for the past ten minutes.

"HELLO! THE NEED TO PEE DOESN'T GO AWAY!"

"Zephyr," The other boy said loud enough to get the offenders attention.

The blonde looked over at his new found friend, "hua?"

"I told you before, I destroyed all of the sound speakers in here and this room is pretty sound proof. So I honestly doubt they can hear you."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow, "So you are asking me to give up?"

Zeth returned his gaze, "Yes I am."

Zephyr frowned at this, "You know, when I was younger I had the biggest crush on a girl I would see at every time I went to the park-"

"Does this story have any relevance to anything?" the red head asked mildly bemused.

"Yeah it does," Zephyr said shuffling his feet a little embarrassed, "As I was saying, I would see her a lot and I would do everything under the sun to make her happy, I dressed in the best clothes I had, I ate several bugs for her amusement, I carried around her hot pink backpack, and even got beaten up by a bunch of older kids for her too." He paused and looked over at his new friend, who had a mix of concern and worry on his face, "When I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt about her she laughed, gave me a horrible Indian burn then ran off. I never saw her again after that. Later that day I told Tiona-

"Tiona?" Zeth asked interrupting him again.

"My nanny," Zeth said simply.

"Oh."

"Well I told her what the little girl did and that I was never going to be a gentleman ever again." Zephyr finished rather awkwardly.

The red head snorted, "I bet that went over well."

The blonde but his bottom lip, "No, actually she thumped me on my head and said, 'Boy if you ever stop being a gentleman I'm gonna wallop you into next week," He said trying to mimic the older woman's voice. "'Damian,' she said, 'you never give up on anything, you understand me. You never give up because you never know what could happen'." The boy sighed, a smile slowly creeping up on his face "So that is why I'll never quit."

"Um…okay, that story didn't seem quite relevant but I oddly get what you are saying…" Zeth finally replied his voice uneven.

Zephyr smiled triumphantly, "Good, and now if you don't mind I really have to pee."

"Shout away," the red head offered.

"WILL SOMEONE COME IN SO I CAN P-"

"Enough," a feminine voice said cutting the boy off.

The two looked over to the door to see Siren standing in the walk way. "Finally!" Zephyr began. "I really have to go to the bathroom."

Siren rolled her eyes, "I heard you…we can deal with that in a minute."

"but-" he tried to interject, but the look the woman gave him mad him imminently shut up.

The curly haired woman sighed, "This is…it's…" she breathed keeping herself in-check, "I need your help."

Zeth scoffed, "Well isn't that rich, you kidnap him and then ask for his help. Wow you must be desperate."

"Yes, well desperate time call for desperate measures," she looked back and forth between the two, "and I actually need both of your help."

The reaction of the boys were interesting, Zephyr was silent confusion painted his entire person, were Zeth laughed a cold hard laugh.

"Why?" the question was almost lost in the laughter, but Siren heard it.

She looked at the younger male, "I want him back…that's all."

Zephyr stared hard at the woman; her searched every inch of her face for something, anything that would make him believe her. It took about a minute but when his scrutiny of her face reached her olive green eyes, he saw it they were pleading with him, begging him to help her. "We'll talk about it."

At those words Zeth froze, "What?"

Siren actually smiled.

"I need to pee though so if you don't mind could I possibly go? and when I get back we can talk about it."

"Wait…what…no…Zephyr the answer is no…Zeph….Zephyr?" Zeth asked puzzled and worried.

The blonde stood strong, "I said we will talk about this when I get back," his voice held so much conviction, Zeth didn't fight back, and just watch as Siren lead the boy out of the room leaving him alone.

XXX Heroes

Nightwing stood in front of three out the five younger team members his face a mix of determination and frustration, "Did they say when?"

"No…just that he was planning on doing it." Tecna said keeping her voice firm. She looked around to her other team mates, "What should we do."

The leader paused for a moment before answering, "Nothing."

The three girls jumped to their feet, "What?!"

"This is bigger than you. The main team will handle this, you guys will st-"

"Stay here," Jemina interrupted. "Just loaf around and be useless."

"Jemina stop," Tecna chastised. She gave the red head a look of astonishment, not believing that she spoke out like that.

The girl shook her head, "No," her voice was soft but stern, like a mother talking to her child, "I am tired of sitting around doing nothing, when I could be at home with my sister..." She slowly stood up and glared at Nightwing fire in her eyes, "What was the point of bringing us on the team if you aren't going to let us do anything!" Her breathing was slowly getting fast her temper flaring, "I'm done," she shook her head, "I can't do this anymore…I'm going home."

They three stared at her, not sure what to do. That's when Luce and Winner reentered the room. Noticing the tension in the room Luce spoke up, "W-what's going on?"

"I'm quitting the team," Jemina spoke up, "I'm tired of everything and I'm leaving."

Luce's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "What?" her voice began to crack and tears once again graced her eyes. "Jemina…you can't…you can't leave." She ran over to her roommate and grabbed her hand, "W-we need you…we still need to find Z-zephyr…p-please don't…please!" She was on the brink of desperation, but Jemina wouldn't hear it.

"You don't need me, my sister does…hell I need her," she pulled her hand from Luce's grip. "Sorry Luce…but I really do need to go." She reached into her side pocket and pulled out her small yellow communicator and handed it to the girl, "Bye."

Jemina started to walk away when she was abruptly pulled into a bone crushing hug by her friend, "Good bye Jemina," The blonde said tears pouring down her face.

Once Luce let go, Jemina left and never looked back.

At the sound of the siding doors Nightwing sighed and looked at the stunned team, "We will talk about everything tomorrow…now everyone…g-go and get some sleep."

XXX Villians

"Are…are you okay in there?" Siren asked the bathroom door desperately trying to hide her disgust. "You have been in there for like five minutes…"

There was no answer.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself. She reached up to the top of the door and found the dusty key there, and was about to open the door when she heard the small click of the lock.

A moment later Zephyr slightly stuck his head out of the room. "This bathroom is sweet! Damn and I thought I was ri-" he paused looking to see if she caught on, "I mean I though the towers bathrooms were nice but yeah yours takes the cake!"

She rolled her eyes, "So are we done?" she asked impatiently.

He scratched his head, "Could I possibly take a shower?"

"What?!" Siren stepped back a bit away from the slightly ajar door.

"Well, I think better when I'm in the shower, and I am really dirty and this shower is different than the one I use!" He had a wide obnoxious smile plastered on his face.

"I-I um…yeah sure…but you have ten minutes after that I'm coming in whether you are clothed or not." She said trying sound as stern as she could.

"YES!" He yelled ripping off his shirt while closing the door.

Seven minutes, seven awkward minutes she waited outside the door listening to him butcher several chunks of Journey/Queen songs, before he stepped out of the room dressed with towel ruffled hair.

He stretched his arms over his head and shook his head like a dog, "Okay, I'll talk to Zeth now."

"Right," She reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back to the holding room.

As soon as she opened the door Zeth berated them with questions, "What did you do to him?! What took you two so long!? Zeph you better had not agreed to anything yet! Why are you all wet?!"

Zephyr ripped his arm out of Siren's grasp and walked over to the red head placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry dude, I just took a shower…which was wonderful by the way!"

The blonde girl stomped over to the boy and pulled him over to the chair and sat him down redoing the restraints on his arms and feet, "Sorry," She whispered into his ear, "only a precaution." She hoisted herself up and left the room yelling over her shoulder, "Scream if you need me." And with that final word she shut the door.

Zeth turn on him, "What the hell man? What is going on?"

Zephyr regarded the red head completely serious, "I think we should help her."

Zeth's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?" he said snorting, "You want to help that crazy bitch?"

"Yes," Was all her replied.

"No, no we can't help her."

"I could go home…and you could come to…"

"How? Do you really think once she gets Phoenix she will just let me go…let alone you? I don't think so." Zeth was trying hard to have his new friend understand but Zephyr wouldn't have it.

"Well we could make it so the only way we help is if she lets us go! Then once she does we could get my team to take them down!" He seemed so sure of himself believing one hundred percent that his plan would work.

Zeth mentally pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "I don't understand your faith in people and someway, somehow this will bit us in the butt."

Hearing these words only made him smile, "We still have to try."

"Fine"

XXX Heroes

Sneaking down to the basement of the tower was easier than Luce anticipated, mainly because she teleported down there but that was beside the point. She had expected the floor to be pressurized and whole bunch of other booby traps but there wasn't any, she guessed that they assumed that no one would be so stupid to sneak down there.

When she appeared in the cell she was afraid of what the possible punishment could be for doing this, but at the faint sound of 'who is there' made her forget all about it. "Phoenix…it's me."

"Luce?" The masculine voice called out.

She came up to the entrance of his prison, "Yeah," he voice answered her voice as soft as a church mouse.

"I haven't seen you in a while," was his airy reply, "how are you?"

He could hear her take a deep breath, "not good…" she said sliding her back down the wall, "What about you?"

He chuckled a little, "I could be better."

"She found out…"

"She found out what?"

"She found out about Zeth and me…s-she attacked us and took him back." Luce's voice was almost a perfect monotone aside from her small stutter.

Phoenix laid down supine on his small cot placing his arms behind his head, "Ah, I could imagine that she would be pretty pissed off about that." He paused imagining his girlfriend's face, "did anyone on your team find out?"

"Yeah," Luce said her voice now starting to show fluctuation, "and she just quit the team."

"Damn," he responded, "She didn't tell anyone did she?"

"No, thankfully…but she gave me the tongue lashing of a life time." The girl stood up pacing around the cold linoleum, "and apparently two gangs are going to have an all-out riot."

She could hear that faint sound of scratching, "Well I imagine that is going to be one big pain in the ass. I wonder if Siren knows about this." He inwardly sighed; exasperated that he had no way to warn her.

"I don't care if she knows our not, I only really care if Zephyr and Zeth are okay," She grumbled. She continued to pace silently listening to the light pitter-patter of her feet hitting the floor. "I mean you two are opposites…why do you even like her?!"

"Because," he said smiling to himself, "she saved my life; her and her family took me in when I was younger." He got up and got up close to the door, "She isn't a bad person, and she just isn't that good at making good choices."

Luce wrapped her arms around shoulders, "Still…"

"Honestly if she had the right people to guide her, I know she could do great things," He thought of her seldom smiling face.

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than you know," he responded, "You should really go to bed it's late."

She nodded, "Good night, Phoenix." was the last thing she said before popping away probably to her room.

"Good Night Luce," the man replied to the empty room

XXX

**That's the end of chapter 23! It's not that long but it's better than nothing. I don't own Teen Titans! R&R**

**-PA**

**P.S. Regarding the sequel all of the OC's minus Jemina will be in the sequel (unless the creator of the OC doesn't want them in it)…I still have not decided on which new characters will be in it that will be announced the last chapter**


	25. All Coming together Pt 1

**Hello everyone! I am not dead! Sorry for the delay but life has a habit of getting in the way of things. I don't own the teen titans blah, blah, blah. So you know the drill Read, Review and most importantly enjoy.**

Chapter 24 Villains

Dark boot heels clicked on the hard concrete floor, "Are you ready?" Siren asked the two boys before her. She was about to go as crazy as her hair from waiting. "Need I remind you how I want to get this done as soon as possible!?"

Zephyr rolled his blue eyes, with his back facing her, "Yes, but need I remind you who is getting you into the tower?" He looked over his shoulder looking at her.

She clicked her tongue impatiently, "Need I remind _you_, you don't necessary have do it of you own volition. You should be grateful I am giving you your free will." She flicked some lose hair over her shoulder.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked me that much!" he replied coyly.

"Don't push it," she snapped.

Zeth snorted.

"_What_?" Siren hissed.

The red head ignored her and didn't notice when Zephyr turn his body staring at him confused. "Zeth?" The blonde whispered the teen's name.

"What?" he mumbled as a response, not sparing him a glance.

Zephyr cautiously moved closer to his new found friend, "What's wrong?" He extended his arm and slowly placed it on to the male's shoulder.

Zeth violently jerked himself out of the younger boys grasp, but not responding.

The blonde turned to the woman, "Could you give us a sec?"

Her eyes narrowed but complied moving to just outside the exit.

Zephyr roughly pushed at the ginger, "What the hell is up with you man?" He glared indignantly at him being sure that he looked as big as possible.

Zeth whipped his head around and stared daggers at the boy, "I _can't_ believe you are helping her! After everything she has put you through! Damn it Zephyr you are practically throwing you family to the lions!"

The blonde went completely silent, his brows furrowed in slight frustration. "I want to go home…"He said fading out near the end, "This is my best option at the moment."

"Maybe for you, but what…what about Luce and the rest of you team?! What if she doesn't keep her promise and turns on you and kills everyone?!"

Zephyr shook his head, "No, they aren't like that…"

Zeth let out a false laugh, "Are you sure about that? Don't you remember Jett hurting you…both of them hurting you? Pyro…"He paused, this hurt the most because they were his friends …were being the operative word. They turn on him and now it was his turn to do the same. "Pyro gave you…what second, third degree burn when we would fight?"

"No, they are just doing what they think is right! And I know for a fact Jett felt bad after…torturing me."

Scoffing Zeth looked at Zephyr, "How do you figure that?"

"He didn't look at me when he was doing it…and I…I just could feel his hesitation-"

"So the jackass was too scared to watch his work…please." Zeth turned away from him moving toward the opposite wall.

"They can change Z, I know they can…with a little push in the right direction maybe, just maybe they would change sides!" Zephyr moved over to his friend lightly grabbing his upper arm forcing his undivided attention.

"What makes you think that?" his voice was barely above a whisper but Zephyr heard it all the same.

"Because," he answered smiling, "you did."

Zeth smiled back and faintly punched the boys arm, "you're sweet, but enough chick flick moment and let's get the queen bitch back in here."

XXX

"The plan is simple, Zephyr will lead us into the underground tunnel we get Phoenix leave Blondie there tied up knocked out what ever and we go on our merry way, understood?" Siren said turning to the whole group.

"Yes," was the collective reply. They didn't look all too happy about what was going down but no one argued.

"So," Akasha said stepping forward, "When do we leave?" She looked slightly nervous as she ran her fingers through her thick hair, but no one seemed to notice.

"Tonight at midnight," Zephyr answered moving ahead of everyone. "Everyone should be asleep by then Nightwing is really strict on what time everyone has to be in bed," he said giving warm smile.

Everyone but Akasha, Siren and Jett sneered at him. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Pyroflame interjected.

"I swear hot head you are too stupid to insult," Jett said crossing his arms across his chest, and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey watch it," Razor growled stepping in front of his girlfriend, "You may be my friend but I _won't_ hesitate to kick your ass!"

Zeth gripped Zephyr's wrist as muttered in his ear, "You really trust that they will do the right thing."

He nodded, "oddly enough I do…"

"Enough," Siren said breaking up the possible fight, "We fall apart now we will have nothing." She walked over and stood in between the two bickering parties. "Go, cool your thick heads and I will call you when we are about to leave."

The hours leading up to midnight, were long and painstaking since neither boy could leave Siren's sight. Everything they did was under her intense scrutiny, and when the hour to move arrived it was a bitter sweet feeling.

They journey wasn't a long one and with the cloak of Akasha's shadows it was a relatively peacefully one. As they made it to the opening Zephyr could feel himself getting antsy, not to mention the sensation on several eyes burning holes into the back of his skull. He was viably shaking now, and as his feet began rise off of the ground, a reassuring hand clamped gently down on his shoulder, and an odd sensation of relief flooded through him. Turning his head, expecting to see Zeth, jerked himself out of the hold of Jett. "What the hell?!" he muttered.

The teen threw is arm around Zephyr and yanked him close and whispered in his ear, "Just calming you down," he paused making his grip slightly tighter, "It looked as if you were getting cold feet."

The blonde attempt to pull away again but to no avail, "I'm fine," he retorted, "now let me go."

"Keep your shirt on, I'm trying to help-"

"Help me or you," he scowled ripping at his arm.

Jett snorted a little, "help you, idjit;" He stood taller moving his hand from Zephyr upper arm to shoulder, "it will go a lot smoother and painless if you are calm"

"Oh up yours, ass hat," Zephyr replied not sparing the noirette a glance.

Jett threw his arm up in defeat, "suit yourself," he said moving to the front of their 'merry' little brigade. They continued going, getting closer and closer, and strangely enough the calm feeling never left not even when they reached the entrance.

Getting in was surprisingly easy no alarms were tripped; nothing jumped out and attacked them which they were all exceedingly thankful for. They got on the elevator and journeyed upward. The cabin was cramped beyond belief and Zephyr and Zeth were separated, the blonde was at the entrance with Siren and the red head was smashed against the back wall next to Ace and Blood.

Three flights that were all they had waited for, three flights and they had reached the floor Phoenix was detained on. Zephyr nervously stepped out followed by Akasha and Siren, "Wait…what is going on?" the boy asked when he noticed that, the door was shutting and no one else was getting off.

Siren smiled and she snaked her arm around his chest, bringing his back to her own chest, "Don't worry dearie. They are just…just gathering some information."

"NO! That wasn't part of the deal," His hair started to float a little as his emotions began flaring; the windless corridor was quickly filled with gusts of wind that nearly threw the girls off their feet.

Siren held onto him tightly softly stroking his hair, "_Shush, shush, quiet now, bring me to Phoenix and I swear and none of your friends will get hurt"_

The teen stiffened and the wind abruptly stopped, Akasha reached out and lightly gripped his forearm as Siren let him go, "Come on," the fifteen year old uttered soothingly, and without his own free will he lead the girls to their desired partner.

XXX

The elevator ride was silent until rest of the team reached the common area of the tower, they were shocked and exceedingly impresses with the amount and quality of technology the titans had, and quickly went to town. And Zeth went completely…well almost completely unnoticed as he slipped away.

The red head had never been madder about not having his powers, cursing himself and Jett for leaving him to run down the halls. He was as quiet as possible while running room to room trying to find Luce's. He ventured through the corridors making sure to be extra quiet when passing the original titan's rooms.

It was the last room on the top floor in the far right corner, he breathed deeply as he stared down at the key pad. "Shit," he murmured to himself. Z-E-T-H The red head typed, but nothing happened. He racked around his brain trying to think of what he password could be…he could kind of remember that it was the name of another titan...so he typed in S-P-E-E-D-Y, and again nothing happened.

R-O-B-I-N

B-E-A-S-T-B-O-Y

K-I-D-F-L-A-S-H

S-T-A-R-F-I-R-E

C-Y-B-O-R-G

R-A-V-E-N

He hesitated thinking of any other titans…there were so many it was hard to keep track…then it hit him A-Q-U-A-L-A-D, as soon as her typed in the last letter the door silently slid open. A flash of jealously fluttered through him, knowing her previous crush and the fact that his name was her password, but he pushed that a side as he quickly made his way over to her bedside.

He was about to call her name out when he saw two bodies sleeping soundly of the next bed over, "Shit," he whispered to himself again, and thinking as quickly as he could he leaned down placing his hand over her mouth as he vigilantly shook her awake.

Zeth saw her eyes bolt open wide with panic, he laid his finger on his lips gesturing her to be quiet. She stared at him for a good long while before she fully recognized who was there. "Zeth?" she muffled through his hand.

He nodded.

She removed his hand and repeated his name, as if to make sure he was really there.

He nodded again smiling this time.

Seeing the confirmation she shoved herself into his arm and placed a hard kiss onto his bow shaped lips. She continued to kiss him with the same rough pressure quietly saying his name in between the kisses.

He desperately wanted to caress her back but he knew he they had to get out of there as fast as possible. He pulled away, "Come on," he said pulling on her wrist.

"What?" He face was full of concern, "What's going on?"

"We just have to get out of here now," his voice was more urgent now, causing her more confusion but decided she would find out later she followed.

They edged their way along her wall until…he hit the switch and all of the lights to flash on, prompting the awakening of the other two titans, prompting them to see the 'villain', 'taking' their friend; prompting them to scream.

Zeth rushed out of the room, Luce in tow and whipping around to a giant green tiger crouched at the entrance to the hall. Beast boy, with his super sensitive hearing, perceived the screams and rushed to their aid.

The gingers eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at the four hundred pound tiger growling at him. He gulped, "Nice kitty?"

Beast boy charged, and Zeth pushed Luce back into her room as the animal tackled him to the ground, roaring in his ears. The boy squirmed under the green beast, but it was no use the tiger was too heavy and as one of the massive paws onto his chest pushing the air out of his lungs slowly crushing his rib cage. He faintly heard the sound of someone yelling the green ones name but then again he was remarkably low on oxygen so he could have been imagining it.

There was a light cracking sound he caught right before he was about to black out. Just as the darkness was about to take him over there was a violent howl the pressure was released. Zeth took a big gasp of air his eyes gradually letting him view what was going on. Beast boy was on the floor clutching at his torso breathing harshly, and three feet away was Jett looking down at the fallen hero.

"Let's see," the dark haired teen drawled out moving closer, "Bear, Lion, or T-rex?" He looked around at the waiting crowed smiling, I think T-rex!" Jett made a strange face but nothing happened, he tried again and yet again Jett had not changed. "What the hell!?" he said staring at his hands.

"It took me year before I could get anything bigger than a monkey." the changeling said smiling, "they best you could do now is a sparrow…if that."

Jett scowled and released his hold on the green one's powers, "Then that will be the best you can do for now." He took a step back glancing at his teammate on the floor and smirked, "Major fail on your part, Z-"

He was cut off by a burst of light whizzing right past his head, "Shut up," Luce said as she moved in front of her teammates, lover and superior, eyes glowing white, "I swear to god shut up before I blow your damned head off!"

"What's going on here?" a stern voice demanded and everyone's attention was turned the dark knight's protégé.

XXX

"Hurry up!" Siren said exasperated.

They had been waiting for twenty minutes for Zephyr to break the code but each and every time he was denied. "I can't get it…they changed the password."

Siren shoved him out of the way, where he was luckily caught by Akasha, "Siren, calm down, we'll get it."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes suppose we do then we have to go through what another two three passcodes before we even get to him, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" She back away from the door and stood firm opening her mouth she let out her ear shattering sonic scream aimed directly at the door. It shifted at the power but didn't open, so she prepped to do it again but before she could let out a note a black energy opened up the floor and the three fell through the portal into the common area.

"Ow," the three said at the same time rubbing there now sore behinds.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing's voice boomed out over the crowd.

Siren flinched at the voice, refusing to turn and look in his direction; instead she gazed around the room. Her whole team, minus Phoenix and Zeth, was now sitting on the half-moon couch with Belle Reve collars around each of their neck, and on top of that they were surrounded by the original titans Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing.

"I _repeat_ what are you doing here?" Nightwing asked again.

"We are here to take Phoenix and leave Zephyr," The blonde said rather fast.

She could hear his footsteps move from behind her to in front of her face, "Then, why was the rest of your team up here in our computers?" His voice was calm but at the same time it dripped with venom.

"Could you blame us for getting information? You would have done the same." Her voice was stale refusing to give away any emotion.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You will all be escorted to Belle Reve tomorrow, and wait for your trials and then your fate will be in the hands of the government." The tall dark haired man turned away from the large group. "Zephyr, you will find Winner in the infirmary watching over Zeth, go and wait until Raven can come up and check on you." He watched as the fifteen year old nodded and slowly stood up and exited the room.

"Why is Zeth in your med bay?" Siren asked out of mild curiosity and generally was trying to use it as a distraction.

Beast boy let out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head, "I may or may not have broken two or three of his ribs."

"Interesting," The woman snorted, "I thought you were the 'more compassionate' titan."

Beast boy's eyes darted to the floor in shame.

"You have no right to speak to him that way," Raven growled, "You also have the right to remain silent, which might be a good option for you."

"Oh please, don't read me the Miranda Rights," Siren said rolling her eyes.

"We know how familiar you are with them," Nightwing challenged, "isn't that right Alexa Burbank."

The girl's eyes widened, "How?"

"Well the last known person to have been with Landon Pierce is Alexa Burbank and it is known that they have been an item since…who knows how long, and I don't think a random super villain would have reacted the same as you did when he was taken." Nightwing had a small smirk on his face as he finished.

"Brilliant, deduction _Mr. Richard Grayson_," The girl countered, "But you aren't the only one to have done some digging and believe me I didn't have to dig _very_ _deep_."

Half the room took in quiet gasp.

"Your records did say you were bright," Nightwing answered.

"You don't know-" Sirens never finished her statement, because the tower warning alarms were set off.

Not a second later the entire second team piled into the door, with Winner holding up a limp Zeth, "What's going on?"

Cyborg rushed over the mainframe, "There is a large gang riot going on in the middle of town," he paused scanning over the information, "It looks like the White Dragon and Nightshade group."

"Working together?" Starfire asked.

"It seems that way," Cyborg stated.

Tecna stepped forward, "The man from the club, he must be leading this, since he killed-"

"Donny Gavalli," Raven interjected.

Zephyr's eyes widened, "Donny Gavalli?"

"Yes," Tecna answered, "Why?"

The boy looked as if he was punched in the stomach, "That was my uncle…I had no idea…"

"We don't have time for this," Nightwing stated, "We have to get down there now!"

"But…What about them?" Starfire said gesturing to the group of the newly caught villains, "We can't just leave them here by themselves."

"The younger team will stay with them," He countered.

A roar of protest came from the five teen.

"I think we need them, there's more than two-hundred of them we need their help." Cyborg stated not looking up from the screen.

"But someone needs to stay with them!"

"Take us with you!" Siren jumped in

"What?!" said everyone simultaneously.

Siren took a few short breaths, "Take us with you we can…help…"

"Are you out of you mind," Tecna asked incredulously.

"I swear we won't leave…we could be useful."

The leader looked down at her eyes inquisitively, "What is the catch?"

"Let Phoenix join us…"She looked desperate, "Weather you realize it or not this is our city too…I have family here that don't need to get hurt by jackass gangsters."

The tall man contemplated this for a moment, "Fine you can come, but if you turn on us you will be taken out swiftly and permanently," his tone was completely dark and serious, "Understand?"

Siren took one last look through the crowd of people surrounding her, "We understand."

"So be it," He said, "Raven take care of Zephyr and Zeth, Star…remove the collars, and Beast boy go get Phoenix. We need to be out of here in less than five minutes. TITANS GO!"

XXX

**There is the end of chapter 24 good lord this took a long time to write, I humbly apologize for the wait, I have been unbelievably busy but now I'm on break and the next (and final) chapter should be up quicker. Then I will finally start the sequel, which I kind of have a plan for! yay.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time**

**-PA**


End file.
